


Mocha Frappe's and Triangle Cookies

by ArceustheOriginalOne



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1920's, Abduction, Almost Sex, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Artist Bill, Awkward Dipper, Badass bill, Barista!Dipper, Bill has a crush, Bill has been searching, Bill hates coffee, Bill is a tease, Bill is blind, Biting, Blind!Bill, Body Worship, Bullying, Caretaker!Bill, Clothes Shopping For Each Other, Dating, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Dipper has a crush, Dipper is a forest sprite, Dipper is a siren that lives in Bill's backyard, Dipper is his aid, Dipper is sassy, Dipper is somehow coaxed into helping Bill bury a body, Dipper really just being too fat, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, First Meetings, Flirting, Forest Adventures, He just wanted to go home, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Librarian Dipper, Light Angst, Low Key Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Mob AU, Mobster!Bill, Model Dipper, One Shot Colletion, Overweight dipper, Personal Trainer Bill, Pet Names, Public Display of Affection, Reincarnation, Self-Acceptance, Self-Conscious Dipper, Shame kink, Siren!Dipper, SirenAU, Soulmates, Speed Dating, Teasing, Violence, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Will Cipher - Freeform, Will add tags as I add prompts!, Will enables him far too much, Worship of an overweight character, beatings, body play, chubby!Dipper, demon! BIll, fat kink, fat!Dipper, heavy make outs, implied sex, learning to love, movie theater, multiple au's, obesity, personal trainer au, possessive behaior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/pseuds/ArceustheOriginalOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Current Chapter: Dark Roast Coffees and The Cute Barista That Makes Them</p><p>Bill's sudden visit to The Mystery Shack, a local coffee shop on his campus, have nothing to do with the adorable, heavy set barista that works behind the counter.</p><p>Absolutely nothing.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Come in and enjoy a cup on the house~</p><p>A collection of chubby/fat Dipper prompts that I receive through tumblr and AO3.</p><p>Want to see one? Send something my way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Changing of the Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Changing Seasons  
> AU: Forest King- Owned by Spideronsilk  
> Notes: Dear lord I want to write cute things and not have a make out session in a story I wrote that features chubby Dipper. Like, what? Also, learning to write short one shots! Go me!

Bill watched his forest spirit from above, lazily floating with his legs crossed and tossing a few acorns between his hands. He kept his presence masked, wanting to enjoy the sight before him without interruption. A lazy grin tugged at his lips as he gazed upon his sapling, flashing eye watching every movement with glee.

Dipper stepped lightly over fallen logs, trailing his fingers across the rough bark of the oak trees, breathing in the scent of nature deeply. A small smile was upon his plump lips and his round face was relaxed in utter contentment. Lashes fluttered over chubby cheeks and he opened his eyes, especially vivid in this moment, swirling greens and browns that reflected the forest around him. Above him, the foliage of greens shook, reds an yellows spreading along the leaves to blend and dye a wonderful sunset upon them. He hummed and stretched his arm up, finger tips grazing little seeds which popped into fat, perfect acorns. Occasionally, he would pluck one from it's resting spot and take a few minuets to bury it into the earth. He would then continue on, spreading his magic and creating the autumn around him, never losing the smile on his beautiful face.

The changing of the seasons was always one of Bill's favorite time of the year.

Watching his sapling was, admittedly, a guilty pleasure for the demon and to see him work so hard and carefully for this moment took his breath away. Fall was Pinetree's favorite season and he enjoyed his duty far more than he really should have when September came around. But if it made his little forest king happy, he would stay out of his yearly tradition and just observe the wonders that was his sapling.

Maybe.

A soft laugh drew his attention and he watched as the pale skinned spirit cupped his hands around the fairies that drifted through the woods at this time of year. They danced around his antlers, now much larger than decades before, as vines spun around the slim bones, leaves blooming from little pods and mums popping up; he allowed them to pick a few of them before they scuttled away.

Bill couldn't help the tender smile that spread across his face.

He gave in and hovered over the brunette, dropping one of the acorns he was playing with, watching gravity grab a hold of it, clattering against his horns and drawing his attention. 

Shaking his head and letting out a small snort, Dipper narrowed his eyes and looked around, finally catching sight of the human masked demon, who laughed loudly and tipped his hat at him. He smiled and joined in, " Bill! "

" The one an only, " He told him, lazily touching down in front of him. He spread his arms and beckoned to him, raising an eyebrow.

The horned spirit wasted little time. He flung himself into his demons embrace, all but glowing as his slender arms wrapped around his thick middle. He stood on his tiptoes and nuzzled his nose into his neck, careful of his antlers. " I missed you, " He murmured.

" I'd miss me too! " The demon cackled, sweeping his hefty love closer to him, gloved hands sinking into his wonderfully, soft pudge. " Getting ready for winter? " He teased, giving his belly a shake.

Dipper pouted at him; Bill could poke fun all he wanted, he knew he couldn't keep his hands off of him. " I've been ready, " He answered, pulling away to gently nudge him with the tip of his rack, rubbing he point along his cheek.

Bill chuckled and grabbed the base of the once stubby horns, earning himself a whimper from the overweight male, and shook his head from side to side. Ignoring the scowl that was sent his way, he leaned in and placed a short,deep kiss upon his saplings lips. It was eagerly returned and the sprite dug his fingers into the blond and dark haired demon's shirt. " How's the change over coming? " He whispered against his ear.

" Hmm, " Dipper hummed, tossing his head back, not answering him verbally. He let his hand wander and stretched behind him, pressing flush against him to stroke the tree right behind them, a course of magic leaving him breathless as it began to change. Bill spared it a glance, watching it shimmer in hot hues of color, before he gathered the other male close to him, pinning his arms to his sides, forcing his hands to grab at his back. " You should be paying attention to me, " He hissed.

" I'm a little busy, " He smirked, trailing his fingertips up the taller man's spine, feeling a slight shiver. " Unlike some people, "

" I'm always busy, " Bill defended his honor, clawing at his saplings broad hips, brushing aside thin branches and flora, " Making deals and planning the end of the world. " He glared at him through a narrowed, cerulean eye, " I'm taking the time out of my busy schedule to see a mere forest spirit, you should feel a little more honored than that, Pinetree, "

He knew he shouldn't take his words seriously, he often spoke out of anger and irritation more than anything, but the words still stung slightly and soon his short, heavy body was covered in thorny branches and black roses that were wilted on the edges. " So sorry to have wasted your time your ' majesty'. " He snipped at him, nose crinkling as he scowled. He forced his arms off of him and began to walk away, lips twitching as he struggled to suppress a smile.

Behind him, Bill growled from deep in his throat, blue flames licking at his hands. He curled his fists to snuff them out and stalked after the sassy brunette, ignoring the little berries that were now growing along the greenery that had wrapped itself around him.

He did not find them cute.

Dipper proceeded to ignore the sulking demon, continuing his work of bringing autumn to his home. Leaves erupted into color, some already starting to fall from the branches that held them, and the whole air became crisper, the nip in the air signalling the start of the hoarding and scavenging of the animals. Nuts and berries grew fatter, weighing the slim bushes down, ready to be plucked and eaten. Dipper did just that as he passed by, making sure each one was perfectly ripe. He'd occasionally glance back to see if his demon was still following behind, occasionally kicking fallen leaves and acorns, and he was pleased to see that he was. " You're pouting, " He sing-songed at him, twirling his finger around the vine that hung loosely around his neck.

" I am an all powerful demon who can burn your stupid forest down to the ground with a snap of my finger. " Bill answered with a bite to his voice, " I do not pout, "

Laughing, for it was obvious he was doing just that, he stopped suddenly and spun around to smile tenderly at the being. He folded his hands behind his back and sashayed up to the blond, circling around him until he was behind him. " Bill, " He said firmly, stepping closer to place his forehead against the tense muscles of his back. " I love spending time with you. You should know that. You should also know that autumn is an incredibly tiring time for me. " He wrapped his arms around his slender waist and pulled him closer to him, cooing as their bodies came into contact. " I love you, "

Bill visibly relaxed, whether it was his sweet, gentle words or the way his drooping belly pressed into his legs, he wasn't sure. Maybe both. But he knew he couldn't stay mad. He sighed, resigning himself, and squirmed out of his loose hold, flipping around to pull him into his chest. " I still wasn't pouting, "

" Whatever you say, Bill, " He chuckled, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, branches circling his head, blooming in wonderful shades of gold and black. " Whatever you say, "

Bill hemmed, looking down at the fat forest spirit that he held in his arms, eyes glowing with mirth, hair disheveled, and covered in the wonders of autumns, a few colorful leaves fluttering from his antlers. He cupped a round cheek with his hand and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. While he admittedly loved his sapling, something he wasn't actually thrilled about one hundred percent, the chubby little thing having an effect on him that he couldn't correctly place. He stroked up his face to the base of his antlers and messaged them, stroking the soft velvet. " You've gotten quite sassy, " He whispered.

Dipper groaned and tried to arch away from him, but his hands grasped the base of his rack roughly and held him in place. Whimpering, he weakly pawed at his chest, cheeks erupting in a desiring need. " Only for you, " He gasped back, " Only, ever, for you, "

" Good, " Bill smirked, clutching the bones and forcing his head back, the still young sprite's breath catching in his throat, " You are mine, Dipper, "

" Yours, " He agreed, arching to try to make their skin graze but Bill pulled his leaner body away with a tut.

" Whose are you, Sapling? " He asked him, stepping forward, Dipper's back slamming into the thick trunk of the still green oak, " Who do you belong to? "

" Y-you, " He wheezed, shuddering as his magic pulsed through him, biting his lip as he lovingly caressed his own belly, dipping and curving over the wide expanse of his flesh. His body was on fire and it couldn't be blamed entirely on the demon.

Bill forced his head to crane backwards, the crown of his skull meeting wood in one swift motion. " Louder, " He watched the boy rub his soft, malleable fat, fingers quivering as he hefted his tummy up, handfuls of his wonderful pudge bulging over his grasp. His mouth went dry immediately, the needy, lustful motions enrapturing him.

" I- I belong to B-bill Cipher, " He crooned. His lids fluttered and he felt the ever present flame erupt within him, quickly spiraling through him. He looked up at him through half lidded eyes, swallowing the slutty  moan that had bubbled in his throat. " Pl-please, Bill, " He continued, moving his hands from his own, abundant body to rest on Bill's narrow hips, digging his digits into the crook, " I'm yours. F-forever yours, "

" You know just what to say to me, don't you, Pinetree? " He smirked, gently trailing down the smooth ivory like structure, running circled around the burr. Then, without warning, he seized them in a death grip and whipped his neck back, earning him a delicious yelp. Pulling them high, the shorter of the two forced to stand on shaking tip toes, he brought his round face closer to him and rasped, " Don't you dare forget who owns you, "

Dipper screamed out as fangs, sharp and fierce, pierced through his flesh, puncturing deeply and drawing forth a crimson river. He drew in a hoarse breath, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and his legs threatened to give out from under him. Bill solved the problem by shoving his torso against him, effectively pinning him to the trunk, looping a long leg under his thicker one, knee pressing into the lower most part of his belly. Never before had he been so glad to be so overweight.

Bill's long tongue lapped at his wound, drawing it up his neck and over his jaw, just brushing the lobe of his ear. " Change the season, Pinetree. "

" I- I, " He shuddered, mewing. " Y-you, "

" What? " He asked, eye flashing as flames danced along his tips, " I told you. To. Change. The. Season. "

Dipper was mortified. Embarrassed. Stunned. Whatever word he could think of to describe this situation, it wouldn't stick. Because somewhere, deep inside, he knew he loved this. And, as terrible as it was, he knew that Bill knew that he knew. And the kicker was that whenever they played this little game of theirs, Dipper would always give in. His words, so harsh and hollow, and his touch, so rough and unsettling. They drove him crazy and made him want to give into the animal like desires that overtook him during these times.

" Change it, " The flames were bright, dancing along his skin, warm and familiar. Despite the death and destruction they promised, the azure flares would never harm him. Never.

Above him, Bill relished the sight of his overly fat forest king, so timid and full of secret pleasures that he began to lose himself to the little game they were skirting around. Dipper was, he was somewhat proud to admit it, a powerful spirit, a core of the forest. H possessed amazing magical abilities and he wanted to harness him in, reign in that somewhat skittish aura. He was, after all, a part of his territory.

And Bill Cipher was notorious for being possessive.

But it was more than that when it came to his dear, _little_ sapling. His bright, warm smile and ringing laughter. The way he would try to get one up on him when he visited him in his woods- for they were his, not Bill's. How he was still such a child because he grew tired easily in the winter months and would sleep with his head on his shoulder, gentle, little snores signaling his slumber. How he danced among the flowers when he though Bill wasn't looking or how he would sing to the baby animals that couldn't sleep. The way his antlers curled and spirals toward the sky, no longer cute and stubby, honestly the only long and slim piece on him.

He took mild interest as the world around him vibrated with magic, leaves changing and flowers cascading down stems and hills, grass shedding it's darker coat for one tinted in yellow and brown. " Such a good boy, " He murmured, finally releasing his horns, the brunette nearly slumping to the decorated ground but Bill quickly wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him steady. " My precious, Sapling, "

" If, " Dipper gasped out, hands fumbling to curl around his neck, " If I'm yours, does that make y-you mine? " He was still out of breath and Bill could sense a well of lust inside him, his entire body nearly exposed, only lightly shielded by the foliage he had control over.

" Of course it does, " He chuckled, gathering him into his arms, dragging his nails over the bulging flesh of his hips and sides as he hovered, dusty shoes lifting off the land. " You belong to me, " His voice was now gentle and soothing and Dipper allowed himself to melt into it, putty in the powerful being's hands. " And I, " He hauled the boy into his lap, forcing him to straddle him, plush thighs on either side of him and his large belly resting fully in his lap, pressing against his own flat stomach. " Am yours to command, " He pushed his fluffy bangs up and kissed his forehead.

They bobbled in the air, the epicenter of a surge, and Bill hummed to himself as his sapling laid his head against his chest, his own hands playfully exploring his body, prodding and somewhat teasing. Though the air still throbbed with unsaid avidity, he was content to wind him down for the mean time. Spindly fingers messaged into his back and the dark skinned demon found himself relaxing into a lounging position, nose buried in his honey scented hair.  " You smell so sweet, "

" You're an ass, " Dipper grumbled back, pout firmly in place, arms dangling at his sides.

" You love me anyway, " He laughed, poking him in the nose. " Just as you should. I mean, you are mine after all, eh Kid? "

The predatory grin that he sent him caused him to shiver in poorly masked fervor. " Yes, " He gave him what he wanted, " I am yours, "

The kiss he received was reward enough and the two soon descended into old habits, the rustling grass of the forest their bed and a canopy of autumn their sky.

If autumn is late this year for any reason, Dipper will gladly pin all blame on Bill Cipher.


	2. The Date Jar: ' Buy Each Other an Outfit! '

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper finally crack open the gift Mabel sent them for Valentine's day: a glass jar filled tot he brim with dates for them to go on. The first one? ' 'Go one a date and buy each other an outfit you'd like to see them in.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Based in my/SpideronSilk's Personal Trainer AU.

Dipper made his way down the stairs of Bill's house, DS held in his hands, and made to go into the living room. He didn't make it, seeing as the kitchen light was on and there was no particular reason why it should have been. He could hear light scuffles and what sounded like a jar clinking against something, along with indistinguishable murmurs. Frowning, he shut the blue game system closed and padded to the door way, peaking in around the corner, carefully leaning in to get a view of the large, modern room his boyfriend was so damn proud of. He briefly wondered if he should get the bat that was in the hallway closet just in case he needed to act out of necessity.

All thoughts of beating the living daylights out of another human being was pushed aside however when he caught sight of said boyfriend standing by the counter with a large, glass container in his hands, fingers skimming through dozens of slips of paper. " Bill? "

" Hey, Pinetree! " Bill beamed, shooting the puzzled brunette a wide grin, enjoying the show of the shorter male still clothed in pajamas despite it being in the afternoon. His hair was adorably disheveled and the way he leaned against the door's frame accented his pudge perfectly, clothes not exactly fitting one-hundred percent. " What are you up to? "

Dipper was immediately suspicious. The trainer had a full day booked and while he had opted out of the swimming 'lesson' he had offered, the other male still should have been at the gym. Not to mention, his visage was the perfect picture of a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar; literally. " What are you doing home? "

" Oh you know, " He wiggled his eyebrows and waved his free hand around, almost as if he were batting his question aside. " Just decided that I didn't really feel up to it. Such a long day. Man is it hot in here or is it just you?"

He narrowed his eyes at him, fighting the rising heat to his face, and waddled over to him, placing his hands on his hips, the charms hanging from his DS swinging against them. " The temperature's fine, Bill. What are you up to? "

" Well, " He snaked a tan around him when he was close enough, messaging his soft rolls and pulling him flush against his side. " I thought we could go on a little D. A. T. E~ "

" You skipped work so you could ask me out on a date? " He laughed, bumping his hip into Bill's, " Seriously? What are we, newlyweds? "

" Give it time, " He reassured him, pulling his hand out of the jar to reveal a pink, folded note card.

Dipper noted it was the valentine's day present Mabel had sent him just a couple months ago, a hand painted glass jar with a red and white curled ribbon encompassing the neck. Inside, she had written down ideas and suggestions for dates for her brother and his boyfriend of nearly one year on slips of card stock, multiple shades of reds and pinks blending in to create a mess of leaflets. It was a sweet gesture, one that he appreciated immensely, but the two had never cracked it open, their lives a constant jumble and soiree of events. That was, at least, until now.

Bill's eyes scanned the messily scrawled words, chuckling as he reached the end. " You're sister's something else, " He stated, handing the pale skinned male the small card. " Sounds like a great idea! "

Dipper hesitantly took the paper and opened it while trying to swat Bill's groping hands away from him. " I'm trying to read, "

Bill whined, worming his way behind him, looping his arms around his waist, resting on the swell of his tummy. He buried his face into his soft, chocolate locks, fingers inconspicuously playing with the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to reveal his drooping, wonderful gut, glad his lover's hair hid the manic grin that stretched across his face.

" 'Go one a date and buy each other an outfit you'd like to see them in.' " He read aloud, allowing Bill his play time. He looked back at him, carefully dodging his nose currently nestled in his frazzled strands, frown on his plump lips. " I don't know, " He didn't have a good feeling about this one. His former trainer always dressed snazzy outside of work, save for when he donned his work out uniform, and he knew he would love the chance to get him into something more revealing. It wasn't as if he dressed terribly, he was just more comfortable with t-shirts, flannels, and capris than anything else. He liked them, normally, to be loose and comfortable but the occasional comment from Bill left his wondering if he didn't want to see him dressed in something more appealing.

And it wasn't as if he was too worried that he would pick something out for him that he didn't like. More along the lines of he'd pick something extremely tight and perhaps even somewhat skimpy. Bill would probably never keep his hands off of him for the rest of the date. Even though his lover stated he loved his body and everything that came with it, he was still battling the on going war of accepting himself. Yes, Bill made it easier and on some occasions, more difficult, but he appreciated how the blue eyed man was trying to get him to see how wonderful he was, inside and out.

" Come on, Pinetree! " Said trouble maker said, tickling his sides, " It'll be fun! I skipped work for this so I won't take no more an answer! "

" T-that's your own fault! " He laughed, struggling to get away from the taller male, knowing it was a futile attempt. His training and work outs made him so much more stronger than the out of shape brunette. When his torment didn't end, fingers sinking heavily into his chub and getting a few good squeezes in he relented, " Fine! F-fine! Just stop it already! "

" I knew you'd see it my way, Sapling, " He crooned, spinning the boy around to hug him tightly, unable to stop the bubbling laughter at the annoyed huff he gave him. He lifted his chin and placed a short peck on the corner of his mouth, his scarlet blush highlighting his wonderfully round face nicely. " Now go get dressed so we can get started! "

" You don't just tease me like that, Bill, " Dipper scolded, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him down for a long, lustful kiss, teeth gnawing at his lower lips. " I'm fat, I like to take more than the average person, " His crooked grin was beaming up at him and he mockingly patted his lightly dusted cheek, pleased that he had made the normally crass Bill Cipher blush from a little kiss. He stepped away from him and began to make his way back upstairs, groaning when he realized he'd have to haul himself all the back upstairs after just coming downstairs. " You're lucky I love you! " He called out to him, beginning his ascent, using the banister to help drag himself back to where he came from.

Bill pulled his fingers from his lips, devilish smile revealing sharp canines. " Love you too, Sapling, " He whispered, strutting out to follow him upstairs, enjoying the lovely view as he did so. He was unable to help himself and he bounded up the stairs, swinging his arms upward to grasp his backside firmly in his hands, hefting the ass cheeks with a purr. " Nice ass! "

Dipper pitched forward with a startled yell, catching himself with his arms before his nose could whack against the wooden step. He sent the fiercest glare he could at him, face completely red, hot with embarrassment. " B-bill! "

All Bill did was cackle, leaning over him to place a smooch of his own on his exposed lower back, crawling over him as he did so so he could continue his way upstairs. He looked down at him from the landing and 'tsked', " Jeez, Pinetree, you're so slow. " Watching his face contort into irritation, he blew him a kiss and went into his room, happily slipping into fantasies of what the fatter male could be doing while on his knees.

On the stairs, Dipper sputtered, crawling his way up to remaining steps, his tummy brushing the wood as he went, " Bill! I'm going to kick your ass! "

" I'd much rather be kissing yours! " Bill waited until he had passed the threshold of the door before tackling him, grabbing him firmly, and throwing the both of the them onto their queen sized bed, him on top.

" God damn it Bill! " The brunette whined, soft mattress sinking at their combined weight. He pouted up at the dark skinned man, mixed feelings of love and annoyance stirring within him. Non the less, he wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him down for another kiss, light and sweet, skin tingling as Bill ran his hands over his stomach, touch loving and tender. " You're such a handful, " He murmured. He allowed his own hands to trail down his bare chest and around his back, feeling the lithe muscles against his tips.

" And you're a spoiled brat, " He chuckled, nuzzling down into the crook of his neck, suppressing the shivers his tantalizing caresses caused. He ignored his protests, silencing them with a rough peck, messaging his wonderfully plush sides, trailing down to tug at the waistband of his shorts, tucking it under his drooping belly to reveal his whole self to him. " My beautiful, sinfully plump sapling, " He breathed.

He quivered as his breath ghosted over the shell of his ear and he whimpered, turning his head away from him, his body erupting in fire and pins. Hearing Bill's words, laced with lust, never not made him swoon. He wasn't sure what it was about them, whether the words or how he said them, but they almost always made him flush. Teasing, sexual, or just giving him a passing comment, he never ceased to raise him upon a pedestal of worship and desire and sometimes it was too much for the easily flustered male to comprehend. " B-bill, "

" Hmm? " He pulled away and looked down at him, his handsome face sporting a mirthful smirk and eyes dancing. He reached up and moved his bangs out of his face, reveling in the redness of his cheeks and quickened breaths.

" O-our date, " He hissed out, wincing as Bill pushed his hair up to reveal his star speckled skin, to which he traced with a lazy digit.

" Oh, " He mocked gasped, slapping his cheek comically, " Why, I almost forgot! " He laughed loudly and wrapped Dipper up in his arms, forcing him on top of him as he rolled, willingly having the wind knocked out of him from the roughhousing. " God, I love you, " He declared, beaming up at him.

" Feelings mutual, " He smiled back, leaning over to kiss him one final time. " Now are you done playing or do you not want to dress me up? "

" I'd much rather _undress_ you, " He proved his point by tugging at his tight bed shirt, pulling it up his back, pinching his bountiful love handles as he did so.

Dipper groaned, rolling his eyes. Alright, he set himself up for that one. " Let's go, " He said, blowing on Bill's stomach which caused the taller man to squirm and produce odd sounds from his throat; he'd never admit he was ticklish but he knew better. He grunted and hauled himself off of him, flopping to the side and sitting up. He swung his legs and looked back at the sulking blond, amused to find him refusing to get up, arms crossed over his chest. Giving in, he fell back and sprawled out, pushing against him with his feet and hands. " Bed hog, "

Bill finally laughed and he rolled onto his side so he was facing his boyfriend, reaching out to wobble his large belly, always amazed by how soft and supple he was. He gave him a short tickle on the curve of his neck, swooping in to place his lips against his chubby cheek; he'd never get tired of having his lips on his skin. " You say that now, but when you sleep, you love pushing against me until I'm about ready to fall out of bed. "

" I do not! " He denied, swatting his hands away, " You're the one that clings to me when you sleep. "

He didn't bother to deny it. " But you're so soft and warm, Pinetree! " He cooed at him, " Why wouldn't I want your lovely body pressed against mine? "

" I can't believe you, " He groaned, but the smile on his face was bright and somewhat shy. " We're never going to get out of here, "

Bill laughed, " All in due time, Pinetree, all in due time, "

It was a another hour before the two managed to untangle themselves from each other and another forty-five minutes until they actually made it into the car and to their destination.

Dipper blamed Bill.

Bill accepted it with dignity.

 

 

The store they were currently browsing in was one that made Dipper uncomfortable and nervous. The sizes were obviously way out of his league and he didn't have the guts to tell Bill this as he went through the racks with an oddly serious look on his face. He'd find the whole situation hilarious if it weren't for the fact that the sales girls were giving him odd and disgusted looks when they thought he wasn't watching.

Well fuck you too.

" Bill, " He sighed, finally fed up with the whole thing, " Can we please go to another store? "

The blond pursed his lips together and furrowed his brow. " Yeah, this store sucks anyway, " He grabbed the shorter male's hand and stalked from the store, grumbling to himself about shitty styles and how nothing was good enough for him anyway and holly fuck did you see that one girls makeup? Christ.

He was still grumbling as they made their rounds, Dipper lost in his own thoughts, suddenly second guessing the decision to go on this date. It wasn't the fact that he was spending it with Bill. No, he was quite glad for that considering their schedules could be a little hectic at times; he'd never tell him but the fact that he ditched work to take him out was incredibly touching. It was more of the fact of the date itself. Don't get him wrong, he loved Mabel's gift but as soon as they stepped foot inside the Gravity Falls' mall he began to doubt if this particular card was a great idea.

He tugged at his shirt self-consciously, a bubble of shame creeping through his bones. The simple fact was that he was fatter than what most stores catered to and finding nice clothes could be a challenge in itself. Most of his wardrobe he had acquired outside of the Falls and he was now debating on whether or not he should tell Bill that his boyfriend was just a tad too fat for this particular date or keeping his mouth shut and just tagging along. He looked up at him through his bangs and squeezed his hand, shooting him a small smile when he looked over. He'd suck it up. " When can I choose your outfit? " He asked, lightly bumping his hip into him, trying to push the swarm of negativity away. He wouldn't be the one to ruin their date.

He'd leave that to Bill.

" I haven't found you something, " Bill frowned, tugging him closer as they walked. " I wanted to go first, "

" And you called me spoiled, " He laughed.

" Because you are, " He affirmed, finally allowing a grin to spread across his lips. He looked down into the now pouting face of his lover and paused to wrap his long arms around him, completely drawing him in for a tight, selfish hug. " I love you, Pinetree. "

" You're so embarrassing, " He griped into his shirt, hiding his flush in the yellow fabric.

" You're suppose to say 'I love you too', " He teased him, tweaking his nose. Ignoring his scowl, he pushed him off to another store, " Alright, enough sap! I'm going to find you something amazing or my name isn't Bill Cipher! "

" It's William Cipher, " He corrected lightly, frown creeping back onto his round face as he saw which store. " Bill, " He tried to tell him, but the words got caught in his throat. He knew for a fact that nothing in there was going to fit him.

" Hmm? " He asked, ignoring the fact that he used his full name, looking down to meet a furrowed brown and a worried lip.

" N-nothing, " He plastered a smile back on his face, eager to hide his growing resentment. Despite nearly dating for an entire year and feeling like he wouldn't judge him, he was still sort of reserved on the whole issue of his weight. It was somewhat easy to ignore exactly how fat he was when the other was busy pampering him and spoiling him with sweet words and sinful actions. Bill made it difficult to say anything pessimistic about any topic regarding his body and while he was thankful for it most days, sometimes he just wanted to vent.

Like right now.

The tan skinned man gave him a strange look, one that Dipper couldn't quite translate but they entered the somewhat preppy store, one eager and the other apprehensive. Just looking at the models in the windows were clue enough. Still though, he'd allow him his fun of going through every rack in the store while trying to complete their date with a successful ending.

They repeated the pattern until they made it about halfway through the stores and they were reclined on one of the benches sitting outside the Bath and Body Works devouring frozen yogurt and watching people file by, hauling their purchases and talking amongst themselves. Neither one had yet to make a purchase, darting from shop to shop in a desperate attempt to find whatever he was looking for. He had a faraway look in his azure eye and his body language was tense, shoulders hunched over as he licked absentmindedly at his cone.

Dipper, wishing he could know what was going through his mind at that moment, leaned his head on his shoulder, spinning his own treat around his tongue, enjoying the taste of coffee, caramel, and fudge. " I'm sorry, " He offered.

" Sorry? " Bill pulled his lemon flavored gelato away from his mouth and looked down at the pudgy brunette currently snuggled up to him as he bobbled his leg up and down in what he recognized as a nervous habit. " What are you sorry for, Pinetree? "

He bit his lip and wondered what he could say that wouldn't upset the trainer or cause him to go into a full lecture about body image. " I just, " He started, stopping to lap a trail of melted cream off his fingers, " I don't really know how to put it. " He felt an arm wrap around his back to rest on the swell of an ever present love handle and blushed lightly as fingers began to rub soothingly across his chub.

" Try, "

" I'm just.... I'm sorry, " He sighed, slumping down in the bench to rest against the much slimmer male beside him, nuzzling into his arm with a quiet sigh. " I know it's hard to find nice clothes for someone as fat as me and you keep trying and honestly, I wonder why you even try because, seriously Bill? Some of those stores would love to kick me out if they could. "

Bill was frowning and the motion of his fingers stopped. " Pinetree, " He said, " You're rambling, "

" I don't ramble. I just- " He groaned, looking past his belly to the tiled floor, not wanting to upset Bill in anyway regarding his issues; if people thought he was sensitive about how heavy he was they had obviously never seen how the blond could get. " I just know it's hard to find clothes for me. Regardless, " He added quickly, seeing narrow eyebrows furrow, " I'm not upset or anything. I just don't want you to feel jaded that you couldn't pick out something for me that you want to and that you might have to settle. "

" I'm not settling for anything, Pinetree, " Bill scoffed, gesturing wildly, " I know what I want you to wear and you're going to wear it. "

He snorted at his hard headed response and resisted the urge to smear his ice cream all over his smug face. If Bill had one fault that was directly tied to his weight, it was that it was hard for him to accept that, despite how much he adored Dipper's body, he had limitations that needed to be addressed. " Nothing skimpy, "

" Oh, it's going to be all the skimpy~ "

He laughed and looped his foot under Bill's to jostle his leg, " What am I going to do with you? " He asked him, playful hints throughout the serious tone.

Despite the banter and shoving, the tender touches and quick pecks, the self depreciating comments that filtered through his mind would not go away. 

 

 

 

An hour or so later found Bill dressed in a tight black t-shirt printed with the outline of golden triangles and the words ' Reality is an Illusion, the Universe is a Hologram, Buy Gold, Bye! ' written in beautiful blue script. It was paired with grey skinny jeans from which black suspenders were hung, and an assortment of bangles and wrist decorations. Canary converses sealed the deal and Dipper felt rather proud of himself for the ensemble his boyfriend wore. Since he was perpetually stuck in the Victorian times when it came to clothing, the modern day garments were quite a sight on the tall, lithe man.

" You look good, " He smiled, fixing his shirt so it could show off his belt. " It's so strange seeing you in modern day wear, " He teased him, trailing his fingers around the hollow of his hips, admiring his handy work. Mabel couldn't say he had no sense of style now.

" It feels weird, " Bill complained, pulling the suspenders and fiddling with his wrist bands. " I should have never trusted you, Pinetree. "

" You look fine! " He assured him, initiating contact as he grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a kiss, " Just like you always do, "

" Aww, you're so fucking cute, Pinetree~ " He cooed and brought him closer, their bodies molding together as his softness seemed to engulf him. 

His round cheeks burned and he nuzzled into his chest, inhaling his wonderfully, familiar scent. While Bill had yet to find an outfit for him, he felt justified in his choice of clothing. He knew the tan skinned man preferred button ups and vests, usually dressing in high end dapper attire but he had to admit he looked good, the fabric showing off his body in all the right ways. " Not cute, " He denied, sinking into the public display of affection, " You pull it off, "

" Maybe I'll dress you to match me! " Bill chuckled, looking down into glaring, mocha galaxies, the blush across his nose bride barely visible as it was buried in his shirt.

" Hell no, " The brunette disagreed, " I can't pull of skinny anything, " He tugged his jeans and plucked his shirt for emphasis, demonstrating how they clung to his angled curves. 

" You look good in anything, " He smirked, ruffling his locks as he pulled away, " But you look especially delicious beneath me~ " He finished in a whisper before leading the way out of the store leaving an especially red Dipper Pines who struggled to find the right words to deny anything and everything that came out of his mouth.

He still had a Pinetree to dress up.

 

 

After being shoved into the changing room, the large one on the end to be exact, Dipper stared at his frazzled reflection in the three way mirror, wondering what he was suppose to do. The bundle of clothes he held in his arms seemed heavier then they actually were and he was, to be honest, terrified of trying them on. He worried that they wouldn't fit or look good on him and the thought of not wearing his trusty flannel nearly caused him to have a panic attack. While he himself hadn't had a chance to look around, Bill had zipped around the store with the widest grin and gathered up what he wanted and put back what he deemed unworthy. The end result was a complete outfit, save for shoes, and a visit to the changing room.

" You need help in there, Pinetree?~ "

Dipper blushed at the suggestion in his tone. " Don't you dare, " He warned, placing hangers on the given rack and beginning to shrug off his pull over, and undoing the simply wound belt he wore around his pants.

" Boo, you're no fun, Kid, "

Chuckling at his disappointment, the pudgy male tugged off his clothes one article at a time, slowly revealing himself to his own eyes. Once his shirt joined the crumpled heap on the floor and his shoes were kicked off to the side, he nervously raised his head to find another apprehensive face staring back at him. He inhaled sharply and touched a quivering hand to the cool, smooth glass.

Dipper had never seen himself as 'ugly' despite that it was often used as a word to describe him all throughout his high school days and, occasionally still, his adulthood. He focused on the better parts of himself and tried to carry himself with confidence. And while some days were easier than others, he always tried to not let the fact that he was so overweight bother him or drag him down. Since dating Bill, those days were fewer and far in between, but the occasional gap would happen to where those feelings, hidden and buried deep inside, would bubble up like tar and seep into him, clogging every good word and filling him with self pity.

It seemed now was one of those days.

He trailed his fingers down his sides and grabbed his large stomach rolls, squeezing and prodding the flab he held. The soft flesh bulged from his frame in drooping curves that left him wide and soft. He turned, ignoring the way his boxers were tucked under his tummy and how his love handles rested on the breadth of his feminine hips. His ass stuck out and flowed into thick thighs that pressed together, ending in pudgy calves and, ironically, delicate feet. He hefted his belly up, grunting at just how heavy it was and let it drop, pulled forward by the gravity taking hold of him. He swallowed, taking in his soft upper arms, round, double chinned face, his chubby cheeks, and more, critically analyzing himself in a way that he knew Bill would not approve of.

" Pinetree? "

" I'm fat, " He blurted out, quickly covering his mouth, startled.

Silence answered him and he closed his eyes, pressing himself against the mirror, shivering as his tummy squished against it. He hadn't meant to utter the words but they had slipped through his lips before he could rein them in.

" You're beautiful, " The firm tone answered him, and he could see Bill's sneakers come to rest just outside his door; he could imagine the scowl of his handsome face.

" I know, " He said softly,prying his eyes open and taking a steady breath to calm his nerves.

" Pinetree, you are the most amazing guy I know. You're fucking gorgeous and if you can't accept that right now I will climb over this door and ravish you until you believe me. "

The door rattled and he laughed. " I know, " He said again, pushing himself away from the wall and looking himself over again.

" Do not doubt me! " His tan fingers curled over the edge of the door and the top of his head became visible as he slowly lifted himself up to do just as he said. His mischievous blue eyes twinkling at him as he caught sight of his near naked body. " Well, hello there~ "

" Get out of here! " He scooped up his clothes and tossed them at him, " Pervert, "

Bill cackled and dropped back down to the floor, ignoring any disapproving stares he received from the sales clerks or managers. " Seriously though, Pinetree. You're the single most beautiful person I've ever seen. Never doubt me or yourself okay? "

Something washed over him and the change was so sudden it was startling yet welcome. His cheeks burned and he fidgeted with the new clothes he was suppose to try on, unable to suppress a joyful smile. " You're such a dork, " He told him, beginning to dress himself, shimmying into tight fitting black pants that hugged his sides and sat nicely on his hips, a low cut that allowed a gentle spill of tummy over the waistband. " I told you nothing tight or skinny, " He scolded.

" You can't tell me what to do~ " Bill sang back to him.

He turned around and looked at his reflection, mortified by how form-fitting they were, cupping his ass, the barely there blue pin stripes appearing as his body stretched the fabric out. He slid his fingers into one of the back pockets and winced; you'd be able to tell if a quarter was facing heads or tails easily. Stifling a groan, he next shrugged on a black, button up shirt, finding it relatively easy to button up even over the expanse of his gut. He left the two topmost buttons undone and, in a rebellious move, rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. The final piece of his outfit was next, a teal, silky vest that fit snugly over the shirt, outlined in black and probably worth more than his entire closet full of clothes. He adjusted it and looked at himself one more, shocked by what he saw. " Wow, "

" I want to see! " Bill whined and shook the door, knocking the lock against it's cubby.

" Hold your horses, " He said, fixing himself up here and there, unable to prevent the smile that spread across his lips. He'd never admit it out loud for fear of the blond's head swelling even more then it already was, but Bill sure had good taste. " I'm coming, "

Bill waited impatiently for his sapling, wanting to hold him and comfort him for the small break down he had just moments before. While he was blunt and abrasive when it came to certain subjects, he wasn't as unaware of his lover's weight like most people thought; he had a inkling that Dipper thought this as well on some occasions. Yes, he knew that most shops and stores made it difficult to find something for the brunette to wear and that he was uncomfortable in most of aforementioned stores as well but still. It didn't hurt to look. And yeah, he knew Dipper's weight bothered him from time to time. How could he not? He's been dating the pudgy little thing for almost an entire year now.

He looked up as the dressing room door opened and Dipper poked his head around it, his wonderfully chubby cheeks scarlet and his eyes downcast. He pursed his lips and Bill wanted nothing more then to rush forward and capture them in a deep, passionate kiss. " Ready? " He asked, drumming his fingers on the frame. " Even though this is exactly what I told you not to dress me up as, "

He laughed at his grumbles and held out his arms. " All's fair in the game of love and war, Pinetree. "

Dipper pushed open the door and stepped out, moving his fidgeting fingers to pluck as his rolled up sleeves. He avoided looking up at him and instead focused on the put back rack that held dozens of clothes of varying styles. " W-well? "

" Fuck me, " Bill gaped. He stepped up to the shorter male and placed his hands on his hips, digging the digits in and pulling him closer. " You're so.....damn, Pinetree. "

It wasn't often that the trainer didn't have something to say and Dipper considered it a good thing that he had turned the man into a stuttering mess. Confidence found it's way back into his chest and he raised his eyes to meet stunned sapphires. " Like what you see? "

" You know I do, " He whispered, reaching around to slip his hands into his tight pockets, squeezing his ass. " See? I knew you'd look amazing. " He leaned down and kissed him briefly, not wanting to create a scene in the middle of the store.

He smiled, his palms against his back creating a warm feeling along his spine. " Yeah, yeah, "

Bill reluctantly pulled himself away from the heavy set brunette and instead guided him to the counter where he handed over the previously removed tags and paid for them, shoving his old clothes into the bag he received. He intertwined their fingers and lead him out, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb in a soothing motion. " I'll be honest though, "

" Hmmm? " He looked up at him, tilting his head in question.

" It really doesn't matter what you wear. " He pulled at his button shirt which was un-tucked, " Whether you wear something like this, or flannels and t-shirts, or, hell, even hoodies and capris, I think you're still the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You don't know how lucky I am to have you, Sapling. "

" S-shut up, " He blushed, secretly pleased by the words that took hold of his heart. " You really are a sap. "

Bill laughed, pulling him as close as he could, nuzzling into his wild locks, " It works out since you're a tree, Pinetree! "

" You're so insufferable! " He teased, whacking him with the shopping bag, soon joining his loud, boisterous laughter with his own. The two looped arms and continued their teasing and playful banter, all previous self depreciating thoughts long forgotten and instead gaining the curious looks of bystanders as they headed for the escalator that would lead them home, date a certified success.

 

 

 

Bill hovered over the panting brunette, the looks of desire and lust wracking his body with unconcealed shivers. He really doesn't know, he found himself thinking, just how utterly perfect he is. He leaned down and trailed his tongue over the large swell of his belly, hands messaging his thick, inner thighs. Every quiver, every moan, brought nothing but trembling and uncontrollable wobbling to his heavy body, the little jostles slowly driving him insane. Dipper wrapped his thick arms around his neck and forcibly brought him down for a dominating kiss, biting his lip and demanding entrance; he gave it to him.

Distracted with the warmth of his mouth, he moved his hands to run up and down his plush sides, cupping rolls and fondling heavy folds as he did so, his large tummy arching into his toned front as the fatter male squirmed, his legs brushing his own. Finally, breathless, Dipper pulled away and heaved a sultry, shuttering breath, his own fingers joining in Bill's in the silent worship that was his body. If touching his Pinetree turned him on, watching him caress himself was just as sinful.

He moved them aside and rubbed, hands sinking deeply into his pudge, as he moved down to his hips, pleased to see them replace themselves in stroking his hefty bulk. " You're so beautiful, " He murmured, leaving little welts along his pale skin as he went, nails carving into what was his. " So fucking beautiful, "

Dipper whimpered and shuddered at the honey words, body demanding  what he knew he wanted. " I-I'm fat, " He declared, though his voice held no tone of disapproval or disgust, just poorly masked fever. " I'm s-so fucking fat, B-bill, " He emphasized this by grabbing large handfuls of chub and jiggling it, tremors taking over his entire frame.

Bill moaned at the show and curved himself over to claim his neck, arms shaking and struggling to hold himself up as his lower body was painfully reminded how hot the boy beneath him made him. " You're my fucking goddess, Dipper, " He breathed, grinding down on him, " My sinfully, overweight, Sapling, "

" God, Bill, " He gasped out, hands shooting out to claw at his back, " Don't stop, "

" You know I won't, " He promised, continuing to pamper him with the praise and reverence he deserved, marking as much flesh as he could and taking what was his.

" Pinetree? "

" W-what? "

" You're far more alluring then you give yourself credit for. " He hauled the mocha eyed man into a sitting position, the other grunting as his stomach folded and surged into his lap. Once in a half lounging posture, gasping and glaring, he pushed his bangs back and gave him the most sincere smile he had ever mustered and added, " If you were a church I'd worship you like a dog, "

Dipper shuddered and grabbed a hold of his trim arms, fingers wrapping harshly around the tan skin and squeezing, " Then w-worship me, " He begged.

" As you wish~ "

The bed creaked and the clothes they had picked out for each other lay in a heap, strewn about the room in random spots, a shirt here, pants hanging off the edge of the mattress. Their bodies brushed each other in heated passes and their breath became one, the two males uncaring and indifferent to how different they were because, well, who thought about that kind of stuff when you were in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can write short stories says I.
> 
> Liar I is.
> 
> Hit me up my tumblr (arceustheoriginalone) and send me some prompts and ideas!
> 
> Also, my new goal is to write something where they don't make out heavily or something like that, yes?


	3. Popcorn Tubs and Flat Soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher gets more than he paid for when he decides to catch a late night movie at the local theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill goes to the movie theater and Dipper's seated next to him. But we all know how tight those seats can be right?
> 
> My style for writing this one was really different but I don't think that's bad per say? I have to say, I love writing Bill. I just hope I'm not fucking him up.

Bill slammed his car door and hastily locked it before bolting across the parking lot, his sneakers slipping on the gathered ice. He managed to keep himself off his ass and he ripped open the movie theater's doors and jogged up to the counter. He cast a worried look at the clock that hung above the ticket counter and cursed when he saw he was indeed late. He hoped they had a ticket left and he found himself cursing his co-workers out for being the bumbling idiots they were.

" Can I help you? "

The bored, drawling voice of the slouched teen brought him back from the brink of insanity and he blinked, focusing on the disinterested face that was more than likely focused on the phone hidden under the sale booth than anything else. He reached into his pants and withdrew a wad of crumbled bills, unable to go home and collect himself because of a series of unfortunate events. If Cryptos called off the next morning he was so fucking fired. " One ticket to see 'It Follows'. " He told him, shoving his money at him and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

" Let me see if there's any seats left, " The lanky boy sighed through his nose and began to type through his computer, fingers slow on the keys, ignoring the bills he had set out for him; Bill nudged them further in. " It looks like there's one seat left, " He replied after a minute, tone not sounding exactly thrilled that he couldn't turn the blond and dark haired man away. Bill felt somewhat satisfied as he begrudgingly counted out the money he had shoved at him, ringing up a ticket. " Enjoy your movie, " He rolled his eyes and placed the stub in front of him, quickly going back to his phone, burying his nose in the bright screen. I can't wait to call your manager, Bill though with a scowl, picking the ticket up and stalking towards to refreshment stands, Robbie.

After his arms were loaded with the largest tub of over priced pop corn and the most over rated fountain drink he had ever had the misfortune of purchasing, he finally made it into the theater, handing the bouncer the paper stuck in between his teeth. He received an odd look but he waved him on, holding the thing out at arms length. He snickered under his breath and began to try and find himself a seat, skirting around the edges of the auditorium, chatter and laughter loud and echoing.  It was jam packed with bodies and it seemed not a single seat was available, surprising since it was a late showing. He scanned the audience, the rows in the first half completely taken and it wasn't until he was about 3/4 of the way up that he found a seat. Sure, he'd have to clamber over at least half a dozen people to reach it and it looked like the chick next to it was using it for storage.

Oh well.

He shimmied his way through the line, not bothering to apologize and ignored curses and insults lobbed his way. He stepped over the legs of a blond haired woman, phone attached to her ear, and balanced his snacks while picking up the coat and purse that were next to her and proceeded to dump them on her lap. " What the fuck!? " She hissed, placing a hand over the receiver of her cell, eyes narrowed at him.

" Just getting your shit out of the way, Princess, " He smiled at her, using his foot to push the seat back down before sitting in it, glad the battle was won. He ignored her ranting and instead dropped a handful of pop corn into his mouth, uncaring if half of them went all over the floor. He had never been to a movie theater this crowded and he found himself rather cramped and somewhat uncomfortable. He adjusted himself, aware that it wasn't just the bitch next to him that was the problem, her arm taking up the arm rest on his left and her jacket nearly on top of his knees, or the fact that he might be a little too tall for the middle chair.

In fact, most of his problems came from the person sitting to his right.

Whoever they were, they were fat, obviously, for their hip swelled under the arm rest to invade his personal space. Not to mention their juicy love handle was invading as well, bulging over the top of the bar, creating quite the show to how soft they were. He turned in his seat, careful not to press too deeply against the offending chub and got a good look at his neighbor, unsure if he should tease them or just ignore it; considering how slender he himself was, it wasn't really that big of a deal.

Holly hell, was it hot in here or was it just him?

Any tease he had prepared fell from the tip of his tongue as he got a good view of the brunette sitting next to him, messy locks framing a round face that housed the cutest, chubbiest cheeks he had ever seen. He was all softness and pudge, his heavy belly resting in his lap a good half way, thick thighs straining his pants as he raised his legs to place them on the foot rest in front of him, the fabric outlining every accent of his lower form for viewing. He watched as the other male shifted something in his grasp and he was somewhat stunned to see that he was reading- reading!- his plump lips mouthing the words as he read through his material, waiting for the horror flick to start. He looked somewhat uncomfortable, whether from how tight the seat was or from how many people were around, he wasn't sure, but Bill would bet it was a mixture of both.

As if sensing his eyes on him, the overweight boy looked up at him and Bill found himself locking gazes with the most stunning pair of warm eyes he's ever seen, different shades of browns melting together, partially obscured by black framed, square glasses that rested on the tip of his red nose. He raised an eyebrow at him and he broke into a nervous, yet oddly charming, crooked grin. " Can I help you? "

The lanky man could do little more than stare at him, offering him his tub of buttery kernels, " Popcorn? "

The stranger laughed softly and Bill felt his heart flutter. " Do you know how overpriced that is? " He didn't wait for an answer, giving him one with an exasperated eye roll, " You pay almost eight bucks and it literally only costs them about seven cents per pound, "

" It has extra butter~ " He grinned at him and wiggled the tub.

He huffed at him in good fun and when he turned away, Bill noticed his round cheeks were dusted a gentle pink. " No thank you, "

He shrugged and leaned back in his seat, trying to keep his eyes off the plump brunette. He fiddled with his straw and struggled to not make a scene as he watched the kid out of the corner of his eye, even when the lights dimmed and the previews started. Bill wasn't one to just randomly fall for some stranger and he wasn't sure if he could say he was attracted to him, after all he had never considered himself falling in love with someone so much heavier than himself, but he was definitely easy on the eyes. The way his fluffy haired stuck up in the cutest cowlicks, how the book he had been reading up until a few moments ago was propped up on his belly, and the way he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear were all...

Okay, so maybe he was attractive.

As the movie started, rolling through cliche scenes and the like, Bill found himself watching his neighbor more than the actual story on the big screen. From the way his tummy bulged across his lap with each breath and how he must have been pinched by the tight seats, he was a rather mesmerizing sight. Each squirm was watched and each adjustment noted. He was vaguely aware of screams and loud, panic induced music tones, but he was more focused on something he shouldn't have been. How can someone so fat, he found himself wondering, fit comfortably into these tiny seats?

The easy answer was he obviously wasn't.

The boy shifted in his seat rather frequently and seemed to understand that he was taking up more than his fair share of space. Every time he moved, each little movement, caused his tummy to jiggle in the most mesmerizing way and he constantly had to tug at his shirt as it would ride up and show off a sliver of the pale skin it struggled to keep covered.

Why hello there~

A surge of sympathy went out to the fatter male and Bill struggled to keep his line of sight on the moving pictures. He bit his lip and saw him shift ever so slightly away from the arm rest separating them. He swallowed the rising lump in his throat and placed his popcorn in between his thighs and leaned down to place his drink on the ground, careful not the accidentally tip it over. Then, as inconspicuous as he could manage, he stretched his arms out and knocked his elbow against the bar, earning himself a dull ache in the joint. " Ouch, " He hissed under his breath, pulling his elbow back to cradle against his chest. " Fucking arm rest, "

He looked over and was pleased to see that the heavier boy was looking over at him, brows worried in confusion. " Are you okay? " He whispered.

" Yeah, yeah, " He waved him off with a soft chuckle, " I just keep hitting my damn arm off this stupid bar. " He tapped the metal with a long finger, very close to the overhang of pudge. " Hey, " He continued after receiving no reply, " You, uh, you mind if I push this up? "

Even in the darkened room, he could see his plump cheeks redden in color, spreading across his nose and to the tip of his ears. " I-if you want to, "

His awkwardness was adorable and he gave him a reassuring smile, " Thanks, Kid " He reached over and grasped the bar, lifting it up just as the brunette moved out of the way as much as he could; Bill could see the resemblance of what appeared to be him sucking in his stomach, his hands subconsciously moving to hold the offensive fat away. Once it was up, Bill leaned back and smiled at him, a burning face returning the gesture though his was somewhat forced.

He let out his breath and Bill felt his heart beat quicken as he watched his broad hips swell further over his seat, expanding as he exhaled. He nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and discreetly spread his legs so it was pressed into his neighbor's thick side. Keeping his eyes trained on the screen, despite it being the most difficult things he's ever had to do in his lifetime, he placed his hand down at his side, aware that his tips were just brushing his ass, just enough for the other to know they're there but not to assume it was on purpose.

Want to know a little secret?

It was.

 

 

Dipper struggled to keep his heart in his chest, stiffening when he felt something brush up against him. He looked down and whined softly at the sight of his neighbor's long, slender leg pressed up against his own thicker limb and the phantom touch of digits on his lower body came soon after. He tried to steady his breath and keep his eyes on the film, ignoring the fluttering of wings in his stomach and the heat across his face.

Whose idea was it to come to the late night showing again?

Oh.

His.

Well.

He tried not to give the tall, dark skinned man sitting beside him a sideways glance, not wanting to be caught in his sight seeing. Leaning back, his slender body angled and perched like a cat ready to pounce, he had an air of arrogance about him that spoke in high volumes of the confidence he carried on his persona. The light smirk on his handsome face and the spattering of freckles that resembled triangles. The way his long, blond bangs framed the right side of his face while the short, black back ended in a curl at the base of his neck. And especially the way in which his azure eyes seemed to glow in the dim light, feral and imposing, a wolf in sheep's clothing that was biding his time.

Dipper wouldn't mind being the sheep to that scenario.

Okay.

Back up.

He buried his face into his hands and curled his toes. Any embarrassing sound that threatened to escape his lips was muffled by the sleeves of his hoodie which he all but shoved into his mouth. His glasses were pressing into his face but he couldn't look up for fear of being humiliated if the other male knew what was going through his head right now. He counted to fifty and when he was sure he was safe he carefully lifted his face from his hands.

He was staring right at him.

Blue clashed with brown and Dipper, unprepared for the confrontation let out a tiny, breathless gasp. He clamped his hands to his mouth again and he felt how warm his face was, the heat deepening his cheeks and nose bridge farther then what should have been allowed. He hunched over his belly, wishing he could curl into a ball and maybe, hopefully, roll away.

The man next to him only laughed.

Loudly.

The people around them whispered harshly and grumbled to themselves about their rudeness and Dipper almost got up and left out the sheer mortification that swept through him from the ringing laughter and sly grin that were still aimed at him. He fiddled with the strings of his jacket, winding them around his fingers over and over again, looking down at his heavy gut that was resting in his lap. I'm so stupid, he told himself, tugging at the twine and biting his lip. What the hell am I doing, checking out some hot guy next to me? It's not like he'd be interested in someone like me.

" You're cute, Kid, "

The high, grating voice cut through his thoughts and he jerked up to see the man grinning at him, reclined back with an arm slung over the his seat; the girl next to him didn't seem to pleased by this. " W-what? " His voice cracked and he winced.

" I said you're adorable, " He didn't bother lowering his voice and he flicked imaginary dust off his shirt, a casual, yellow button up that hugged his slim frame wonderfully. " Are you even for real? "

Dipper was aware he was staring and also aware that his mouth wasn't yielding any positive remarks, stuttering and making odd sounds from the back of his throat. " I-I, oh my god, "

" Hey, " He cocked his head to the side, all lazy smiles and arched eyebrows, " What do you say? Want to head out and do something else? "

" A-are you, " He didn't want to get his hopes up, least making an utter fool of himself in a room filled with people, " Are you a-asking me out? "

" I thought it was obvious, Pinetree! " He chuckled, flicking his forehead, smile widening as the overweight boy pouted, rubbing his head with a soft glare. " Damn, you really are the cutest thing! "

" I'm not cute, " He mumbled to himself, wondering about the odd nickname before remembering that the shirt he had decided to wear that day sported a large, blue pine tree printed in the middle of chest. How peculiar.

" Oh, you're adorable all right! " He beamed wider, holding out a hand to him in the form of what appeared to be a handshake, " So what do you say, Kid? Deal? "

Dipper hesitantly reached out for his hand, brow furrowing and frown pulling at his lips. He paused, digits nearly on the darker skinned man's own outstretched appendage. " What's the catch? "

" No catch, " He answered smoothly, wiggling his fingers, " I just want to get to know you better~ It's not everyday you meet someone as cute as you, you know. "

Dipper had never been asked out before. In all his seventeen years of living he has never been one one date or even had one single guy or girl express interest in him. It was his own fault really. Between his awkwardness, social anxieties, and lack of redeeming physical qualities, it was no wonder the young man was still single. It wasn't that he wanted to be. It just turned out that way.

Yet, here was some stranger, odd and appealing, holding out his hand and offering him a date in exchange for nothing. For free. No strings attached.

Something wasn't right.

He withdrew his hand and clenched his fist around the fabric of his shirt. " There's always a drawback, " He griped softly, not wanting to disturb the other patrons more then they already have, " Are you some kind of serial killer? Do you get your kicks out of breaking hearts? Are you a vampire sent by your Queen to get revenge for last summer? "

" Yeesh, Kid, relax! All I want is one little date! " He kept his hand out, waiting for him to take it.

" Just one? "

" Maybe another after it, but I'll take what I can get, " Satan would be so proud of his smile, he'd offer him the deed to Hell in a heartbeat.

He hesitated in taking the offered hand, but soon he found his chubby hand engulfed in large, warm hands. A spark shot up his arm and he stared into that Cheshire grin, eyes wide and breathless. " D-deal? "

" Great! " The blond stood abruptly, grunting as he hauled the much heavier boy to his feet, ignoring the yells and angry jibes hurled their way. " Piss off, " He called out, flipping anybody and everybody off as he dragged him through the isle, barely giving him enough time to grab his book as he was pulled along. Popcorn was kicked over and soda sloshed and more than a few people glared daggers at them as they maneuvered their way over bodies, most shooting their disgust at the brunette.

" Sorry, " He mumbled, face aflame with shame and discomfort, " Excuse me. Sorry, "

The blond stranger was whistling as he bounded down the stairs, rounding the corner, precious cargo still attached to his mitt. He could hear his pants and huffs as his much shorter legs struggled to keep up with him. He kicked the door open and spilled into the empty hallway, the two suddenly  surrounded by movie posters and terrible carpeting.

Gasping from the sudden exertion of moving faster then what his body found comfortable, Dipper looked up into the other man's face. " D-do you always do t-that with y-your dates? " He asked, " Low key k-kidnapping? "

" No, " He answered, turning to him, " You came willingly. " He must have looked scared because he was suddenly howling with laughter, dropping his hand to wrap his arms around him as he shook violently. " You're a riot, Pinetree! "

" I don't see what's so funny, " He sulked, tightening his grip on his novel and looking at the star studded floor, bright pinks and yellows clashing with the bold orange background.

" You, Kid, " He stated, leaning forward to poke the tip of his nose, " Are fucking adorable, "

" Thanks? " He shrugged a shoulder, " I guess? "

" Oh, you're welcome! " He wiped a tear from his eye and looked down at him, taking in his puffy cheeks and round face, still flushed, his chest rising in falling in an attempt to even out his breathing. " I'm glad you said yes though, Pinetree. You're much more interesting then some boring movie! " He began to steer him down the hallway and through the lobby, holding the door open for him in grand, showing, bow. " After you~ "

" Aren't you a gentleman? " Dipper rolled his eyes, moving past his carefully, trying not press his softer body against his, failing slightly when the breadth of his belly brushed his tone stomach despite that he sucked it in.

He continued to laugh, allowing the door to swing shut, placing a hand on the small of his back, barely touching through the fabric of his hoodie. " You must not know me that well, "

" Well, this is our first date, "

" One of many~ " He sing songed, steering him toward the parking lot, quite liking the feel of his body beneath his finger tips, much different than the normal skin that occupied the space. " Did you drive? "

He shook his head, shivering as a late night chill engulfed them in it's embrace. " I walked " He replied, " One of many? Kinda of bold, don't you think? Considering I don't even know your name. "

" How rude of me! " The blond shook his head and stepped fluidly in front of him, graceful and agile. " I'm Bill Cipher! You're future husband! "

Dipper couldn't help it. He laughed, heartily and full of humor. " My what?! "

Bill listened, his giggling music to his ears and watched, his nose crinkling and his glasses slipping down his nose. " You're future husband, " He assured him.

" You're crazy! "

" About you~ "

Finally catching his breath, smile wide on his face, Dipper shook his head, unable to stop his blush or his grin, the butterflies back in action and his chest tightening at that lopsided, confident smirk. " Alright, future husband, " He played along, " How do you exactly plan to woo me and get my hand in marriage? "

Bill opened the passenger side door for him and helped him in. When he was seated comfortably he braced his arms on either side of him and leaned in. Giving him a wink he only said, " All in due time, Pinetree. All in due time. "


	4. No Really, Want to See Some Glowing Fish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper finally get around to seeing those glowing fish.
> 
> Only this time, no gets left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe Bill should have a redemption moment in 'Glowing Goldfish'?
> 
> This is a sequel to SpideronSilk's story 'Glowing Goldfish'. You don't have to read it to understand what's happening here but it's recommended because it's a great story!
> 
> Any prompt you want to see? Send it to me through my tumblr: arceustheoriginalone!

Bill Cipher stepped onto a fallen log, pausing to take a swig of water from the lukewarm bottle before shoving it back into his messenger bag. Hopping off, he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued down the path, keeping his head bowed and gaze on the rocky road. He kicked a decent sized pebble aside and groaned, bringing a hand up to run through his hair, messing the normally perfect locks. Sighing, he withdrew his phone out of his bag's side pocket and scrolled through it, well aware he couldn't send or receive calls or messages, going through what had transpired earlier. He slid through the conversation, frustration eating at the back of his mind.

DapperTriangle(09:18am): We still good for today? What time~

**_Pinetree(09:26am): Two-ish?I'm working in the Mystery Shack until noon. On break._ **

DapperTriangle(09:26am): It's Saturday! And you're working?!

**_Pinetree(09:29am) Grunkle Stan's a slave driver what can I say? It's my turn to work the Saturday morning shift._ **

DapperTriangle(09:29am): Skip.

**_Pinetree(09:31am): No thanks! You have no idea how angry Stan can get when you skip out on work! I'll be there at 2, promise!_ **

DapperTriangle(09:32am): If you're not there, I'm going to vandalize your locker.

**_Pinetree(09:32am): Bill, no!_ **

DapperTriangle(09:33am): Bill, yes!

_**Pinetree(09:40am): I would honestly expect nothing else from you, Cipher.** _

DapperTriangle(09:40am): Awww, you love me! Admit it! You love me!

**_Pinetree(09:42am): Not on your life! I'll be off work soon. Talk to you you later!_ **

DapperTriangle(09:43am): Pinetree!

DapperTriangle(09:45am): Am I on timeout?

DapperTriangle(10:10am): Pinetreeeeeeeee~

DapperTriangle(11:36am): I've always wanted to tell you Pinetree but Pokemon sucks.

**_Pinetree(11:41am): I will have you know that Pokemon is incredibly engaging and a completely strategy based video game in which you create the best team in order to be the regions number one trainer!!!_ **

DapperTriangle(11:42am): Aren't you suppose to be working? Jeez, Pinetree, get off your phone!

DapperTriangle(1:30pm): I'm on my way so you better not be late!

DapperTriangle(1:30pm): Or your lockers mine!

DapperTriangle(1:56pm): Where the fuck are you, Pinetree? Does your locker mean nothing to you?

DapperTriangle(1:59pm): This is the final countdown~

DapperTriangle(2:01pm): You're locker's mine, Kid!

~~Dapper Triangle(2:24pm): No, seriously, where the fuck are you?~~

He hadn't received a reply after that and, resisting the urge to be angry at the overweight boy, he had set off in search of him, knowing, if anything, he was already in the woods. Now, traveling the road alone, he groaned and crammed his phone back into it's home and swung the bag around so it was resting on his back instead of his hip. He hadn't originally planned to hang out with his tentatively titled friend. He and a few of his closer friends, including 8-Ball, Pyronica, and Hector, were suppose to have gone to the lake for a night on the river front so to speak. However, Pyronica had had to cancel last minuet and since her family was the one with the boat everything had fallen apart from there.

Instead, he had texted Dipper to see if he had plans. And shockingly, he had asked him to accompany him with something or other he had wanted to do that Saturday. While on relatively good terms, now at the start of summer, they were still weary of each other and on occasion his other friends still ribbed him for hanging out with the outcast. However, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the much fatter boy's company. Surprisingly. When he wasn't busy being bullied or forgotten, he was quite a chatterbox, full of information of their shared interests such as classical literature and cryptozoology. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find him interesting. When you looked past his weight issue and all together complete social awkwardness, he wasn't bad.

At least when he wasn't ditching you in favor of doing whatever fat kids did on Saturday afternoons.

" Damn it, Pinetree, " He clicked in annoyance. He was Bill Cipher, damn it! Nobody ditched him. He ditched them! Another rock was sent flying and he wondered why he was even trekking through the underbrush to find the brunette. It wasn't like he was anything special or worth searching for. " When I find you I'm going to drag your ass to the lake and shove you in it! "

His yell echoed through the tree, bouncing off trunks and rattling leaves, sending little critters scurrying at the elevated pitch. He continued down the dusty trail, dodging branches and side stepping fallen logs, nimbly making his way deeper into the forest. His anger buzzed to a dim irritation and he squinted through the trees, shading his eyes with a tan hand. He couldn't see anything ahead that he was looking for and he wondered if he was wasting his time. " God damn it, Pinetree! " He cupped his hands and placed them over his mouth and inhaled deeply. Then, releasing, he screamed, " Piiiiiiiiintreeeeeeee! "

Birds crashed trough the canopy and the woods came to life, his yell reverberating around him.

"..........? "

His ears perked at the light sound, sounding far off yet not too distant. " Pinetree! " He tried again, lobbing himself over a thick tree trunk and jogging, pushing aside leaves and scrambles.

"......ll? "

" Damn it, Pinetree! " He hollered, legs pumping and arms swinging wildly, " You're ass is grass! "

" Bill? " Something stepped out in front of him and Bill yelped, dragging his feet through the dirt and stumbling so as not to fall flat on his face. Even so, he crashed into the other boy, sending them both falling backwards to slump against the base of a tree, a tangled mess of limbs and vocalized swears and apologies.

" Fuck me, " The blond moaned, sitting up, nursing his head. " What the hell, Pinetree? Warn a guy, "

" S-sorry, " The brunette stuttered, shaking his head, leaves falling from his messy hair. He offered the older male a lop sided smile, nervously rubbing the back of his head, " I didn't think you would be running, "

" Yeah, well, it's actually kind of nice to be able to run, don't you think? " He snapped, standing up to dust himself off, scowling.

Dipper winced and bit his lip, looking away, knowing a jab at his weight when he heard one. " Sorry, " He said softly, digging his fingers into the ground.

Bill looked down at him, his mocha eyes downcast and expression pulled into one of dejection. Fuck. He hadn't meant to let the insult out but once more, he allowed his vexation to control his mouth. He sighed and crouched down, offering the heavy set boy a pair of hands. " Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Okay? "

" It's okay, " He murmured, hesitantly taking his outstretched palms. Hauling himself up with his help, Bill grunting at his weight and Dipper at having to work over his belly, the shorter male was on his feet, touch broken when he pulled away to wipe his hands on the thighs of his pants. " T-thanks, " He offered, turning away so he wouldn't have to look at him. His cheeks were flushed pink and he was playing with the rolled up sleeve of his unzipped hoodie.

Tension grew between them, each one regretting their decision of inviting one out and the other at accepting. Their friendship was shaky to begin with and each insult or degrading thing that slipped through the cracks didn't help to fortify the walls either. Only able to move forward, Bill reached out and slapped a hand across his back, earning a startled yelp from his companion. Laughing, he said, " You better have a good reason for standing me up, Pinetree! I don't handle rejection well, I'll have you know. " He gave him a confident smirk.

" I didn't stand you up, " Dipper frowned, reaching into his own bag to pull out his phone. " I sent you a reply telling you I'd meet you by the Griffin Stone. " He took a moment to scroll through the messages, eyes widening as he came upon the conversation. " Oh. " He looked up and gave him a shaky laugh. " I-it didn't go through. "

" Figures, " He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. " Service around your house sucks. "

" Well, when you live in the middle of the woods you can't really help that, right? " He slipped his phone back into his bag and fiddled with the strap. " Sorry, " He blurted again, worrying his bottom lip.

" It's fine, " Bill waved the apology aside, " Don't worry about it. What's with the get up? " He gestured to what he was wearing, not use to seeing him outside his normal comfort clothes of a sweater and baggy pants. He was dressed much more casually, black capris clinging to his broad hips and tight fitting red shirt, a grey hoodie placed over it, ends hanging at his side. It wasn't much but it was a big improvement over what he usually wore and he had to admit that they were more appealing on his bulky frame than something that hung from it.

Dipper blinked at him, taken back by the unexpected question. " My clothes? " He asked with a light chuckled, giving a tug to his shirt, " They're just clothes. It's too hot out for anything else. "

He had a point. It was a rather muggy afternoon and the humid air hung heavy around them. Bill almost wished he hadn't dressed up in a button up shirt, vest, and ironed slacks. Almost. " You got a point there, Kid, " He agreed, plucking at his bow tie. " What was it you wanted help with anyway? "

" Oh! " He immediately brightened, smile appearing on his round face and brown orbs brightening. " I wanted to show you something! " He nervously fidgeted in his sneakers. " A few things,actually. "

" Oh? " He raised a fine eyebrow at him. " Does it have anything to do with why you're a mess? "

" I'm not a mess! " He defended, self consciously, rubbing his dirt speckled cheek with the back of his hand, only succeeding in smearing the earth. He pulled his hand back and pouted. " Not too much anyway. "

Bill laughed, finding the display somewhat cute, though he would never admit it to anyone he knew. " Well? What is so important that you had to drag the most amazing person on the face of the world out into the woods? "

" Most important person, " He snorted softly, " Right. "

" What was that, Pinetree? " He grinned malevolently, reaching over to pinch his cheek.

" No'shing, " He rolled his eyes, pulling away and rubbing his sore face. " Ego much? "

" Such impudence, "  Bill tutted, tapping his other cheek, " I'll have you know I won't put up with this kind of attitude when I take over the world, Mr. Pines, "

" I'll add it to my calendar, " He smiled, adjusting his bag as he turned away from him. " Now, do you want to see what I've been doing all afternoon or not? "

" I suppose I have no choice, " Bill scoffed, following his slower paced walk as he lead him down the path he had been traveling on. " It better be good. "

" I hope so, "

The nervousness didn't go unnoticed and Bill, with that damn conscious of his that had some kind of soft spot for the overweight boy, quickly stepped up beside him and bumped his shoulder with his, smirking down at him. " If it's something your dorky ass is so excited about then I'm sure it'll be alright, "

" I'm not dorky, " He frowned up at him, the rose tint never leaving his chubby cheeks. When he was shot a look he held up his hands to act like a shield, " Okay, okay. I'm a little dorky, "

" More than a little, " He teased, pointing to his bag, key chains and other knickknacks hanging from one of the clips, an assortment of alien charms, dinosaur eggs, and historical landmarks that weren't modern at all, such as the Aztec wheel, the Great Pyramids, and a little scroll that had script written across it's face in brilliant gold. " You're like a walking billboard for dorks everywhere, Pinetree. "

" Whatever, " He huffed, puffing his cheeks out and sulking over his words.

Unable to help himself, he reached over and ruffled his soft, fluffy locks, laughing.

Dipper pushed his hands away and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his face away from him, nose in the air. " Jerk, "

" Ouch, " He feigned pain, grabbing his chest, " That hurt, Kid. "

" You're immune to diseases of the heart, " He told him, nudging him ever so softly with his elbow, " Since, you know, you don't have one. "

" Wow, " Bill whistled, " Now that, that one right there, that actually stung, "

" Sorry, " He offered sheepishly, pulling his limb back to his body, skin burning at the contact.

" Nah, I may have deserved that one. " He waved his concern aside, knowing it was pent up frustration speaking.

" You might have, " Dipper answered, turning his gaze skyward, " Stop, " Without much though, he reached out and grabbed Bill's hand, pointing with his other one. " Right there! That's what I've been working on. "

Bill narrowed his eyes and followed his pointer, trying to see what he saw. Finally, he did. " Bird houses? " He asked, " You've been hiding in the woods making birdhouses? "

" They're not just birdhouses, Bill, " He dropped his hand, leaving it tingling for the contact again, and placed them on his hips. " Watch, " He licked his lips and  let out a short, high pitched tweet, the sound shrill and sudden. It echoed briefly and for a second nothing happened. They stood, a summer wind sweeping around them, and when Bill was about to open his mouth and tease him for his sucky bird calls, there was a rustle from above and there was a flash of activity.

His mouth opened in awe, watching as tiny, colorful birds gathered around Dipper, nestling in his hair and nuzzling up to him, their little bodies quivering with happiness. If the little creatures were startling, then the sight that welcomed him was even more so. Pinetree had a large, beautifully crooked smile on his face, eyes a light with mirth, laughing as he played with the balls of feathers. He found himself staring, never having seen him so happy before, noting the sparkle that came alive in his mocha eyes and the way his grin was stretched across his round face . He found himself blushing and he tore himself away, covering his mouth with a hand.

What the hell?

" Aren't they cute? " Dipper asked, turning to him, a handful of chicks in his palms. " They're homes were destroyed by that thunder storm last weekend so Ford an I have been rebuilding their nests. " He paused for effect, " And Mabel painted them, "

" Of course she did, " He chuckled, finally taking in the neon colors and patterns painted on the sides of the boxes. He cleared his throat and held out his hands, close to the other boy's, " So, what are they? " He beamed when a yellow and black hatch-ling hopped into them, peeping.

" Lucky birds, " He answered, stretching his limbs out as they hopped about.They were spherical in appearance, with fluffy feathers of varying shades of colors, their eyes beady little black stones, an adorable curl coming out of the center of their heads. " They bring good fortune to those they land on. We found them nesting about a month ago. The mother hasn't returned since then though, so Ford's been taking care of them and I'm helping. "

" Lucky birds, huh? " He brought the chick up to his face, chuckling as it pecked his nose and ruffled it's plumage. " Aww, aren't you fierce! " The lucky bird cheeped and hopped in his hands, obviously irritated for whatever reason. It spread it's wings and fluttered over to the pudgy brunette, plopping itself in the middle of his hands. From there he began to push the other birds off, squawking and mild squabbling breaking out between them. " Wow! " He howled, " Selfish little fucker isn't he? Wants Pinetree all to himself! "

" Leave him alone, " He chided gently, rolling his eyes as it settled in his warmth, proud and dignified. He brought it up and kissed it on it's tiny little head. " My hero, "

It seemed pleased by his actions and cooed in contentment, cuddling into his hand and chirping loudly. The other hatch-lings twittered in agitation, instead finding spots on the boy that they wouldn't be forced off of, such as his hair, shoulders, and bag. " They really like you, " He commented, mostly to himself.

" Yeah, " He smiled tenderly, rubbing the animal's head with his thumb, " For some reason, I connect more with supernatural creatures than I do other human beings. guess it's because they don't judge you for how you look or how you think. " He seemed to understand what he blurted out and he flushed deeply, turning his back to Bill. " S-sorry, "

Guilt ate at him, gnawing on his heart and making his chest clog with something he wasn't use to feeling. Yeah, we wasn't one of the main tormentor's. But he had almost been. He was going to leave him in the woods, show the footage of him, walking and sobbing for him to come back because he was so scared, to everyone at school and laugh about it. Just because he was fat, just because he was slow. Looking at him now, so serene and at actually smiling, Bill felt like the biggest prick in the entire world. He hadn't almost become one of his tormentors. No, he had almost been worse. To make him believe he had a friend, someone who he could rely on, when he had no one. Not one person who bothered to get to know him all because of he carried some extra pudge on his short frame. Swallowing the lump that rose in his throat was difficult. " H-hey, Pine- "

" Oh! " Dipper interrupted him, eyes pleading him, begging.

He knew.

" I-I think that one likes you, " He told him him, motioning to something on his shoulder.

Letting out a shaky breath he turned his head, locking gazes with an adorable blue puff ball of a bird. It tilted it's head at him and squirmed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. " Hey there, " He said, rubbing his side with a finger. It pepped at him and struggled onto his hand, rolling over itself. He laughed, " You're a little butterball, aren't you? "

The baby blue fowl, with curls of brown, bobbled in his hold, waddling much like a penguin, finally settling in the middle of palm, taking up the whole pad. He tilled happily and Bill found himself grinning at how cute he was, vaguely aware of Pinetree standing just beyond his grasp. He blinked, inspired, and looked between the fat little bird and the over weight boy. But he couldn't find it in himself to break the silence around them.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Dipper spoke. " U-um, I still have something else to s-show you, " He shuffled from one foot to the other, " I-if you still want to, "

" Yeah, " He agreed, " I'd love to, "

When he looked up he was met with the most dazzling, perfect smile he's ever seen.

 

 

Bill trailed behind Dipper, slowly following the other boy, careful of his footing. They were heading deeper into the woods and, after being handed a flashlight, they had set off, the brunette's excitement buzzing between them. He wasn't sure what he wanted to show him and honestly he was rather tired. After playing with the lucky birds they had explored an old mine entrance, finding interesting artifacts and old writing on the walls that they couldn't read. The fatter boy had spent nearly two hours carefully copying each one down so he could give them to his great uncle for later study. While he had done that, Bill had delved deeper, finding odd stones and paintings that someone, or something, had left behind. The two of them had spent a great deal of time on those, creating stories and weaving tales with them until they were clutching their stomachs and laughing uncontrollably.

When they had finally crawled their way out, Dipper with Bill's much needed help, it was sundown, the shadows deepening along the forest floor. Despite the aches and scratches on them, their backpacks loaded with who knows what, and empty water bottles and lunch bags, the heavy set teen had told him they weren't done just yet. Then, in the midst of the last light of day, they continued on, the blond impressed that he had lasted so long. He was, after all, pretty pathetic in gym class and not much good to anyone who got stuck with him. Here though, in this forest, he was someone different. Or maybe he was just noticing for the first time.

" How much longer? " He whined, not liking the silence that had fallen on them, his obnoxious voice cutting through it easily.

" How old are you? " Dipper asked, throwing him a look over his shoulder. He was a mess, his face and hands stained with aged coal, his clothes rumpled and wrinkled, streaks of dust and slack on every inch of him. His hair was a disaster, between the birds playing in it and the adventure under ground. Then again, Bill didn't think he would look much better. Okay, now, now he was regretting dressing so fine.

" How old do you think I am? " He smirked.

Dipper huffed at him, brows furrowing and that pout crossing his features. " Must you always be like that? "

" But then I wouldn't be me! " He placed a hand to his heart and feigned a faint, leaning against a tree trunk for support, " Bill Cipher! "

He was startled when a beam of light flashed momentarily on him. " Alright, Drama Queen, you've had you're time in the spotlight. Can we go now? " Despite his tone he had a smile on his face and Bill was quick to return it, snickering under his breath.

" Whatever you say, Princess! " He kicked off the thick stalk and all but skipped next to him. " So, Princess Pinetree, are you going to tell me where we're going or not? "

" You'll see, " Was all he said, continuing down the path.

Bill took his hint and shut his mouth, scuttling after him, much more adept at dodging and jumping over the strewn about flora, the heavier teen carefully maneuvering his bulk. They came to a small hill that descended gracefully, long grass swaying in the gentle breeze. Dipper motioned with his light, " It's just down there. "

" What are we waiting for then? " Bill asked, prancing his way down, shoes scuffing as he braced his legs as he went, tearing chunks of soil up and nearly falling half a dozen times.

" Bill! "

He grinned up at him when he reached the bottom, moving his backpack to his back and held out his arms, " Come on, Princess! I'll catch you~ "

" Sure you will, " Dipper grumbled to himself, stowing his flashlight away and beginning the descent, dragging his feet and lurching uncomfortably; he wasn't the most agile on flat ground let alone at an incline.

" Just go for it! " Bill called up to him, meeting his worried gaze with his own, eyebrows raised and lips quirked upward. " It'll be easier and you won't fall on your ass! "

He whined and edged further along the hill, uneasy about following the blond's advice. But when his feet slipped on a loose patch of earth he decided to roll with it and quickly made his way down, panic clawing at his chest and feet stumbling along, easily tripped up by the fact that he couldn't see his own feet. When he reached the bottom, he screwed his eyes shut, expecting to slam face first into the ground. Instead, he felt arms wrap around him, pressing into his soft sides to rest at his back, pulling him back and halting his movements. He gasped, heart beating wildly in his chest and looked up into Bill's smirking face, a devious glint in his sapphire orbs and sharp teeth glinting in the warm light. " T-thanks, " He stuttered out, blush creeping along his cheeks.

" No problem! " He laughed, unwinding himself from the pudgy brunette, dusting himself off and turning to hide his own rapidly appearing blush. Since when was Pinetree so fun to hug? Actually, when have they ever been in contact like that before?

" Um, " His soft voice broke him out of his wandering thoughts and he pinned him with a curious look. " It's, uh, it's this way. " He pointed up stream, quickly retracting his arm and looking between Bill and the edge of the nonexistent pathway.

Bill took the lead, walking along the small trail filled with fallen twigs and overgrown with brambles and weeds. " How far along? "

" N-not too much further, " Dipper answered. He fiddled with his strap again, twisting the fabric between his palms. Unable to get the feeling of those thin arms wound around him out of his mind, he avoided the lean back he was facing, instead focusing on anything but.

" You do realize it's getting dark, right? "

" Are you afraid of the dark? " He was patronizing him but posing an honest question.

Bill snorted, " As if. Just wondering if I'm going to have to hold your hand all the way back because you got scared, "

" That won't be necessary, " He assured him, dropping the strap in favor of digging out his light, " Besides we have flashlights! "

" What good will those do if we're about the get eaten by a chimera or something? "

" Bill, Chimer's are normally only found in Greece. There's never actually been any reports or sightings of one outside of the country now that I think about it. Of course, if we did run into one, it could be a rare anomaly of it being captured and sold to some collector. Great Uncle Ford says those people aren't the type you want to mess with or run into. I'm pretty sure..... oh, " He stopped, suddenly embarrassed at having rambled on for so long. Bill was giving him an odd look over his shoulder and he turned away to mess with his hair and pluck at his shirt, " S-sorry. I didn't mean to ramble. "

" It was a rhetorical question, Kid, " He stated simply before cackling at his awkwardness.  " Lighten up! If we do run into the beast I'll fight it off! "

" You'd probably offer me up as a sacrifice, " He griped back at him.

" You would distract it for a bit, I admit, " He joked, reaching back to poke him in his soft, doughy belly.

" Ha, ha, " He sulked, batting his hand away. " Offer the fat kid up as a meal and run away. I wouldn't expect anything else, "

" For future reference, thanks for the save, Pinetree! "

He groaned and pushed him forward, hands square on the middle of his back. " Just go, " He whined, " It's just over that fallen tree. "

Bill swiveled and looked ahead, squinting. A massive trunk blocked the way, lying across the forest floor, covered in moss and blossoming plants, little buds rearing their heads in preparation of the season. " Whoa, " He whistled, " You can be alright? " He didn't mean it to be mocking; he knew Dipper wasn't the most athletic person in the world with how much he weighed and, more then likely, lack of exercise.

" I'll be fine, " There was slight bite to his tone and Bill decided not to press it.

Instead, he catapulted himself onto the log, using some stray branches as he went, finally jumping down onto the other side. At first glance it appeared he had plunged into a fairy tale. The air was a light with fireflies, the grass thick and lush. A small, circular pond sat in front of him, the water rippling and flowers along the bank opening as the last rays of dusk flitted over the enclosure. " Wow, " He breathed out, pleasantly surprised.

" I-it's nice, r-right? " Dipper gasped behind him, catching his breath as he straddled the rough bark beneath him, chest heaving with deep inhales.

Bill looked back and laughed. " Jeez, Kid, " He said, stepping up beside the huge, wooden wall. He once again held his hand out, " Don't be surprised if I charge you for all this work, "

" Y-you're prices are t-too high, " He bantered, reaching out and taking his hand, hopping down with a grunt as his feet slammed into the ground. He half expected the other teen to make some snide remark but when he remained silent, he shot him a quizzical look to which the other ignored by looking away abruptly.  " Thanks, "

" Like I said, I charge for all my services, "

" Consider it back payment, " He chuckled, letting go of his hand so he could run his fingers through his hair. " Let's go, "

He gestured for him to follow him, heading over to the pond; Bill slinked after.

Dipper shrugged off his bag and set it down a few feet away from the edge, kicking off his sneakers and socks as he did so. He motioned for Bill to do the same, padding over to the active lagoon and sat himself down, dipping his feet into the water. He sat his flashlight on the ground, just out of reach, " Hurry up, "

" I didn't rush you when you were clambering your ass over an overgrown, dead, log, " He grumbled back, setting his shoes down neatly and stuffing his yellow and black stripped stockings inside them. He sat himself next to him, leaving a little bit of space between them. " So what'd you want to show me, Shortstack? How clear the water is? Because, woo! That, that is some crystal clear H2O! " He shone his light across the surface of the pond vibrantly, voice loud and hand movements wild.

Beside him, Dipper stiffened, fingers winding into the thick blades of green, biting his lip. " I-I'm not short, " He swallowed, looking at him briefly before tearing his eyes away, " A-and it's not just the pond. " He reached over and grabbed his flashlight from him, fingers brushing, and turned it off, plummeting them in semi-darkness.

" What are you- " He broke off halfway through wrestling the tool from his chubby hands, his round face sporting wide eyes and a panicked expression.  A dull, yellow glow blinked into existence in his peripheral vision and he turned away from the other boy, looking forward, mouthing slowly falling open in shock. " What the actual fu- "

Dozens of fish, golden and white, swam through out the pond, their bodies slowly illuminating as the night fell around them, their sleek forms gliding in arched curves. Long fins swirled about them as they danced, looping through the soft waves, the entire area a light with their glow. Despite how small they were, only a few inches long, it was an intense, vividness that drew him in. " Pinetree, " He whispered, not wanting to break the serenity that veiled them.

" Remember when we were going to see them the first time we went out together? " Dipper asked softly, " Well, I found them. S-so, I figured I'd show you i-instead, " He twiddled his fingers in his lap,eyes glazing in some unknown emotion. 

Bill kept his gaze locked on the middle of the pond, jolting slightly when a fish brushed his heel. He could feel the tension ebbing off him, his chubby face displeased by something only he knew. Tentatively, he reached out and placed his hand over his, feeling him jump as he did so. " What's up, Pinetree? "

" W-what makes you think something's u-up? " He asked, voice cracking at how fast he was to defend himself. He winced in shame and turned away.

" Look, " He sighed, adjusting himself so his whole body was facing his, " I know I'm not exactly the best friend you've ever had- "

" You're the only friend I've ever had, " He interrupted him, finally looking at him, pained and open.

Bill didn't know what to say to that. He closed his mouth and opened it again but words wouldn't form on his tongue.

Dipper sighed and his posture slumped, extracting his legs from the water and pulling them as far as they could go against his chest, his large tummy preventing any real advancement. " I know, " He began slowly, " I know that you didn't hang out with me to be friends with me. " The words hurt and sent pangs throughout his chest. But he pressed on. " I- I overheard one of your friends talking about it in history, " He confessed, " B-but i never said anything because I, " He swallowed, forcing himself to keep talking around the lump in his throat. " I always d-did want a friend. And s-suddenly there you were. " He laughed without humor and pressed his palms into his eyes to stem the flow of tears the threatened to spill over. " I-I'm sorry, " He chocked out. " I know you really don't like hanging out with me because I'm so awkward a-and fat and I know y-your friends make fun of you and pick on you for hanging out w-with me. A-and I'm sorry, " He was rambling now, nearly running his words together as he sobbed, " I'm sorry I-i'm so selfish. I just r-really, really wanted someone to talk to. To understand me. And, and. " He hiccuped, using his hoodie sleeve to stem the flow of snot from his nose, " I'm just r-really sorry, "

Bill stared, unsure what to do. Fuck, he thought to himself, what the hell have I done?

He squeezed his hand, intertwining his thin fingers with his pudgy ones, " Pinetree, " He said, trying to coax his attention toward him. When he received no answer, he proclaimed loudly, " Pinetree! "

Watery brown eyes looked up into his, red and puffy, the lower half of his face hidden by the hoodie sleeve. He brought his free hand up to pull it away from him, revealing his tear streaked face, eyes widening, lips pulled into a deep pout. " W-what? "

" Look, " He sighed, tightening his grip, " At first.....yeah. I did invite you out to the forest to get back at you for being so slow in gym class. I know it was stupid okay! But, I couldn't... I couldn't just leave you there. I don't know why, but I couldn't, alright? " He tugged him a little closer, his face illuminated by the fishes' glow, " And after that, I hung out with you because I wanted to. Not because it's some long winded plan to fuck you over. At first, I didn't like you. And for no reason. So you're fat. So what? I'm super thin. It was dumb and I regret it. But, I kept hanging out with you because of you. You're smart and when you get over your shyness you're actually really sassy and witty. And I like hanging out with you. Today, " He took a breath, aware he himself was babbling, " Today was awesome. What other high school kid knows how to play with lucky birds? Or where there's an abandoned mine in the middle of the woods? Or where glowing goldfish are hidden? Huh? " He let go of his hand and cupped his warm, flushed cheek, wiping away his straggling tears, " Who else? "

" Me, " He croaked.

" Yeah, you. Not Pyronica. Not Cryptos. Not Zanthar. Pinetree. " He pulled his hand away, " You're amazing. Just because you're slow in gym class or can't run as fast as the rest of us, that doesn't mean you aren't great in your own way. I'm glad I came out with you today than on some stupid boat getting illegally drunk and playing pool. "

" R-really? " He wiped the remaining tears away, his head throbbing slightly and face hot. But it didn't stop the small smile that spread across it, tentative and hopeful.

" Really. " He assured him, stunned to find his words honest and sincere. He looked at him, probably for the first time since he's known him, and didn't see  the fat, socially awkward loser he had months ago. Instead, he saw Dipper for what he was. An overweight kid trying to find his place, to get someone to understand who he was and what he loved. Average yet far more than that. " You're amazing, Pinetree. " He whispered. " So amazing. "

And he was.

Dipper's face, already red from crying, erupted in a scarlet hue, his cheeks and nose turning deep red. " N- no I'm not, " He stuttered, unable to look away from the mesmerizing blue eyes, deadly and sweet.

" Yes you are, " Bill assured him, pushing him hair out of his face, " All of you, "

He chuckled weakly, " A-are you hitting on me? " He joked.

" Maybe, " He answered seriously.

His breath caught in his throat and he stared, finally pursing his lips together into a strait line.

" I know, " He continued, bopping his nose lightly, " I don't deserve that just yet. But don't think I'm not going to try, "

" You're insane, " He mumbled softly.

" I thought everyone knew that already? " He rolled his eyes. " I'm going to warn you though. I always get what I want, "

" Now who's the princess? " He reached up and took his hand into his, appendages shaking with nerves. " But I- I would like that, "

" You're going to regret that, Pinetree! " He cackled, giving his hand a definite squeeze.

" I already am, " He giggled lightly.

" Listen you, " Bill huffed, placing a short, swift kiss on his forehead. Cheeks burning, he turned away and focused on the glowing fish, knowing his face must have been visible because of them.

Dipper couldn't help but smile, turning his own gaze to the dancing creatures, his hands clasped in Bill's, nothing but uncertainty between them now. He closed his eyes and leaned against him, head on his shoulder. " Thank you, "

" Shut up and watch the fish, " He grumbled, laying his head against his, inhaling the soft scent of honey and milk.

It was a few minutes before Bill added to it, his voice gentle and soothing.

" You're welcome. "


	5. Morning Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill enjoyed mornings such as this, where he awakes before Dipper, just to lie there and appreciate his body.
> 
> At least until he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a more tender piece before I begin to tackle to prompts I got. Thanks everyone, I got some great ones! 
> 
> Based in the Person Trainer Au because I'm a slut for that shit.

Bill Cipher lie, propped up on his elbow, watching.

Beside him, his lover of over a year, Dipper, slept, facing the taller man, chest slowly rising and falling with each breath, light snores escaping him as he rested in deep dreams. The older man smiled fondly, reaching over to play with his soft, messy hair, running his fingers through the lightly tangled locks. A smile, so sweet and tender, crossed his features and he leaned over to place a kiss against his forehead, retreating with a chuckle.

He was thankful for days like this, where he had no work and woke up bright an early. It allowed him the time to just lie there, taking everything in from the slight bird songs that filtered in through their curtains to the way the morning light graced the brunette with it's light. He would never grow tired of watching him sleep or appreciating his body while he slumbered. While he all but worshiped him during his waking hours, Bill liked the quiet reverence that mornings like this allowed him, able to touch him with gentle fingers and whispering honey words he couldn't rebuke.

The majority of people might get tired of waking up to the same face every morning, get bored with going over every last detail of their significant other. To fall away from appreciating everything about them that made them who they were.

But not Bill.

He moved from his hair to his face, taking in the way his thick lashes brushed his chubby cheeks, lids flickering as he dreamed. Plump lips were partially opened, his breath escaping in somber sighs, and his eyebrows, normally knitted in question and thought, were lax. He brushed his bangs back to admire the big dipper upon his skin, a spatter of stars on his sapling, ones that made him embarrassed when he would do what he was doing now; he kissed them too.

He shuffled closed, sheets winding around his feet, and placed their heads together, giving him an Eskimo kiss. He chuckled when Dipper mumbled in his sleep and pressed deeper into his pillow. Humming to himself, Bill traced his jawline, marveling at the peacefulness he displayed, his round face not normally so tranquil. " God I love you, " He whispered.

His hands moved downward, smirking as he caught sight of his belly, exposed from the riding up of his shirt. It didn't help that the shirt itself was too small , clinging to his heavy form, sleeves tight on his upper arms. He pushed it up higher to uncover the whole of his gut, unable to stop the Cheshire grin that threatened to split his face. He cradled the heavy ball, messaging and squeezing the flesh, purring at how utterly soft it was. With him lying on his side, it bulged out to rest on the mattress, the breadth pressing into his own tone stomach by a few inches. Licking his lips, he played with the pudge, hefting it and letting it drop, treasuring each wobble and jiggle. He slid his fingers back and grabbed his love handles, pulling him closer and wrapping him in his strong embrace.

He nuzzled into his hair, inhaling his familiar scent, and worked his way to his back, tips grazing his spine. Dipper shivered, cuddling into the crook of his neck, his breath ruffling his dark hair. Settling, he reluctantly pushed him away, gently setting him on his back, sitting up.

Dipper grumbled, flinging an arm over his face to block out the sun's rays, the other resting across his huge belly. Face turned away from him, he easily fell back into sleep, shifting his position to be more  comfortable, the light creaks of the bed frame music to Bill's ears. When he was motionless, Bill resumed.

Now that he was on his back, he could play with his pudge better which he didn't hesitate to do. " So soft, " He said to himself, sinking into him, his skin warm beneath his fingers. " Now just to~ " He tucked the waistband of his shorts under, his lower tummy surging out a few good inches now that it wasn't contained by the tight fabric. He followed ever dip and crevice, fondling and pinching as he went, unable to quell the warmth in his abdomen or the lust he felt for him. It rested heavily in his lap, sitting on his thighs and dropping slightly between his spread thighs.

Since dating, amidst all the spoiling and pampering he sent Dipper's way, the younger male's gained a noticeable amount of weight, straddling the fence between overly fat and irresistible. He couldn't help but prey on his weakness for food, watching as each morsel passed through those sinful lips. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that Bill was the number one reason why Dipper was still so overweight.

He'd admit it.

He gave his stomach one final, appreciating pat, moving down across his hips and thighs, tickling the under side of his belly, laughing as the other male squirmed, lips twitching. " You're so fucking adorable, " He told him. Knowing he wouldn't answer him, he rubbed his legs, slipping his fingers in between them, messaging the limb in slow, methodical circles. Down, over his pudgy knees and shapely calves, to his feet, where he traced the arch of his foot, nearly getting a swift kick to the face. Dropping it, he went back up, digits dancing over each swell and curve he came across, edging along his slightly dimpled arm to interlock their fingers. He pulled it away from his face, hovering over him, placing the appendage beside him. He returned to the beginning, eyes going over everything, remembering each feature.

He jumped when he felt something wrap around his neck.

" Are you done? " Dipper asked, opening a hazy eye to glare up at the blond.

" How long have you been up? " Bill asked,caressing his cheek and smirking down at him.

" Since you decided tickling my foot was a good idea, " He yawned and stretched, removing his arm from his lover and arching, giving an exaggerated groan. " Did I get you? "

" Nope! " He cackled, swooping down to capture him in his hold, ignoring his strangled yelp. " Good morning, Sapling! "

" Good morning, Asshole, " He mumbled into his shirt, smile coming across his lips.

" You wound me, Pinetree, " Bill sighed, shaking his head, squeezing him tightly to him, " You really do. "

" I love you too, " He answered, shaking his head as if trying to get rid of the sleepiness physically. " What time is it? " He let loose another, much smaller yawn, nuzzling into him after.

He craned his neck over him, to the glaring alarm clock, " Almost eleven o'clock. " He told him, playing with his hair, " You ready to get up, Sleeping Beauty? "

" Hmm, no. " Dipper whined, " I want to stay in bed all day. "

" You're so lazy, " He teased back, running his fingers up and down his sides, allowing his gentle laughter to roll over him. " What about breakfast? "

" What about it? "

" I bet you're hungry~ "

" Aren't I always? " He snorted, pushing away from him and pouting.

His lips were irresistible and he captured them in a deep, passionate kiss. " My hungry, little sapling, " He murmured, pulling him back to him.

" I'm not 'little', " He disagreed, melting into the embrace.

" No, " Bill agreed, " You're beautiful. "

" Shut up, " He flushed, grinning.

" You're smiling~ " He grabbed a hold of him and braced himself, rolling over onto his back, dragging the fatter male with him, paying no heed to how his breaths shortened or how his chest tightened.

" Haven't I told you before that I'm too heavy for this? " Dipper huffed, tucking his legs to either side of his boyfriend, sitting back on his lower body.

" Isn't stopping you is it? " He shot back, placing his hands on his hips to keep him in place.

" You wouldn't have listened, " The brunette stated, shrugging his shoulders. He fiddled with his shirt, tugging it back down over his stomach; Bill hampered this by slinking his fingers up it. He looked down into his sparkling azure eyes, " Really? "

" But you look so good! " He beamed, pushing the fabric back up over the expanse of his gut. The feature itself sat heavily on his own body, and he had to resist the strong urge to play with the large ball of chub. He opened his mouth to say more, a provoking jibe more than likely, but he was interrupted by a loud growl emanating from the male on top of him. " Oh? "

" S-shut up, " Dipper blushed, round cheeks erupting in a scarlet hue, turning away from him, mortified.

" I told you, you were hungry. " He said, sliding his digits from his hip to his tummy, running them over each large roll, ending the action with a fondle of his love handles.

" I'm not hungry, " He said again, leaning over his impressive paunch to blow hot air into the blonds face. " I'm starving, "

" You're far from starving, Sapling. " He laughed good-naturedly, gesturing to his figure, so plump and sinful he should have been illegal.

" What are you saying? " He narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to say anything else.

" You're very well fed, " He nodded sagely, patting his side.

Dipper wished he could rebuttal his statement but it wasn't a lie. He was after all, incredibly fat and fed in an overabundant fashion. He also wished he could say Bill was saying this to make fun of him; it might upset him but at least he wouldn't feel this embarrassed. But he knew he didn't mean it that way. He had nothing but pure adulation on his face, lips quirked in a sincere smile, eyes half lidded and bright. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn't know what to say.

Bill dug his fingers into his pudge, rubbing his flesh in such a way that he couldn't stop him. Bill had that effect on him. Despite how large he was and how his weight made him feel on occasion, his former trainer never stopped complimenting him, border lining all out worship. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve Bill but he counted his lucky stars that he could have him each day. He startled when thin, tan fingers bopped his nose.

" Earth to Pinetree. " Bill drawled out, " You mad? "

" No, " He offered him a small smile, batting his hands away. He brushed his blond bangs out of his face and placed a tiny peck on the tip of his own nose. " I'm not mad. I'm starving. Feed me. "

He cackled, " God damn it, Pinetree! Why are you so perfect? " Grunting, he braced himself and sat up, brushing the hungry boy off of him as he did so, his legs tingling at the sudden return of feeling and his chest expanding with a full breath.

The bed dipped as he fell to the side, landing with a dull thud. He pouted at him through his wild hair, disheveled and mildly irritated.

Bill only laughed more and swept down to steal another kiss before quickly rising from their shared bed, arching his back and stretching his long limbs. Once his back popped satisfactorily, he turned and offered a hand to his lover, " Come on, let's go make sure you don't waste away. "

" You're lucky I love you, " He told him, grabbing a hold of his hand and beginning the audacious task of hauling him off the bed, hampered by his heavy weight. With on final tug, he was on his feet and pressed flush against the trainer, his arms once more finding their home around him. He relaxed in his hold, wrapping his thicker limbs around Bill's waist and pressing his face into his chest. Sighing, Dipper closed his eyes, feeling like nothing could ever damage him or hurt him, words or otherwise, when in the blond's embrace. " I love you, " He whispered.

" And I love you, Sapling, " He smiled tenderly, placing his lips against his forehead. " I love you more than you could ever hope of understanding. "

He pulled away, meeting his smile with his own, taking in the taller, darker skinned man before him, illuminated by the morning light filtering through their curtains to the way his handsome face was fixated on his. His eyes were sharp, yet they swam with an emotional current that he couldn't quite place and he found himself looking away, afraid he might get lost. " I-I'm hungry, " He blurted instead, cheeks dusting a healthy rose.

Long, thin fingers reached out and tucked a strand of his chocolate hair behind his ear, " Yeah, yeah. " He leaned over his fuller figure, to place a chaste, quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. Giving his belly a well meaningful jiggle, Bill padded from the room, raising his arms above his head to move the stiff joints. " Come on, Pinetree! " He called after him, his voice floating through the doorway as he made his way downstairs.

" Coming, " He answered, more to himself than anything, waddling after him as he himself fixed his clothes, tugging his shirt down and tucking his tummy back into his shorts, not even having to ask how he had become so exposed.

Damn Bill and his roaming hands.


	6. When the Blindfold Finally Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill use to remember what the color yellow looked like.
> 
> And then, all he knew was blackness.
> 
> But, with the help of his new school aid, he might just find himself remembering what it was like to see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill is blind and when he transfers to a new school, he's assigned a person aid by the name of Dipper Pines.
> 
> Notes: This took so long to get out I should apologize. Working two jobs is killing me right now but I will not give in!
> 
> Dedicated to my soulmate who won't let me live anything down right now.
> 
> Wow, thanks Spi.

Bill use to remember what yellow looked like.

It was bright and vivid, the color of wheat and gold. It was labeled a 'happy' color and recalled it being his favorite color ever and he never got tired of wearing down his crayons or scuffing up his markers. It made him think of Egypt, with their sandy pyramids and dusty dunes and the small little dandelions that popped up in his mother's garden when summer came around. Despite her attempts at murdering the weeds, their bright, fluffy heads would always rein supreme. There were actually many reasons why Bill loved the color yellow.

But now, he only knew what black looked like.

Black was limitless, a void into which anything could be lost. It was utter darkness from which no light could ever reach, a speck in the distance from which nothing could be reflected. While he had never been inclined to hate the shade before, he found himself abhorring it, the inky expanse of his vision ending in nothingness; he couldn't see it and therefor it didn't truly exist.

It was hard for the older teen to express in words what it was like.

To only see the darkness and nothing else.

To have something you once cherished taken away from you, your toy plucked out of your hands by a scolding parent. It was completely maddening, harsh, unrealistic, and cruel.

It really pissed him off.

He could never get the right words out and everything came out harsher then he intended, words dripping with sarcasm and holding the bite of a wounded creature. How could he explain to someone, who used to see what he saw, what it was like to suddenly not know your surroundings? Or how his depth perception took for-fucking-ever to learn again? Or how he didn't even know if he was wearing a yellow shirt or a pink shirt?

Dear god, he really relied on his mother for that one.

He just couldn't describe it. Normally, if someone asked him, he'd smirk at them and shrug his shoulder in a nonchalant way, " As long as I don't go jumping off cliff sides I don't think it's going to be a problem, "

That usually got them to shut up.

He's say anything to make it uncomfortable and to draw attention away fro the fact that, yes, even though he was blind, he still wore an eye patch over his left eye.

" This, " He'd say holding up a cheese grater, " Is the most painful book I've ever read, "

" I got set up on a blind date the other night, but it didn't go so well. We couldn't see eye to eye, "

And on and on he'd go, spouting anything that came to his mind.

He'd laugh in their imagined facial expression and slap his knee, howling behind a mask of hidden glee. Their discomfort had quickly become his poison and he sought it out, to make them sorry for what happened to him, guilty even for asking when it was none of their business. A few spiteful words and well placed jabs and they were soon a bunch of bumbling idiots who forgot how to speak. He would sell his soul to the devil if just to get his sight back to see that.

Something inside him had twisted. His personality, while always a little eccentric and odd, had become a gnarled tree full of thorns that no one could get close to and whose branches were too sharp to even think of approaching. He was an enigma, something you could approach and appreciate but never something to take for yourself. He was the window display in the toy store, the ring in the velvet box, the family heirloom you displayed but never took down for fear of it breaking. That's what he was. Breakable.

And he fucking hated it.

He wasn't breakable. He wasn't the toy that you weren't suppose to play with because it's a collectible. He wasn't the heirloom on the shelf. He wasn't the figure made of glass that people made him out to be.

He was Bill Cipher, the seventeen year old blind kid moving from New York City to some back water town called Gravity Falls in the middle of Nowhere, Oregon.

Thanks Dad.

 

 

".... our extra curriculum courses are some of the best in the state. Since you're a senior, each one will count towards a college course as long as you stay in the academic courses and continue your advanced lessons. I see that in your previous school you had amazing results on your standardized state tests. Impressive. We hope you'll keep that sort of attitude up, here at Gravity Falls Academy. "

Bill rolled his eyes, listening to his new Principal with half an ear, following behind her, moving his cane as he pleased, sliding it along the floor and occasionally bringing it down with a dull 'smack' against the tiles. He'd already heard this drivel from his parents, he didn't want to hear it from her as well. Her voice was raspy and he'd bet his entire allowance that she was a smoker.

" Here we are, " She came to stop and Bill followed suit, her footsteps no longer resounding in his skull. " We'll just have a quick meeting with your guide and you'll be free to go. We tried to line up your schedules so you wouldn't be without your aid for most of the day. "

Great, he thought, May as well have given me a seeing eye dog, assholes.

" I'm sure you two will get along, " The tone of her voice was anything but reassuring and the blond was suddenly wondering what kind of person he had been paired up with. But then he realized, it wasn't his aid that her tone was directed at. It was him.

Obviously some one has been doing their homework.

He resisted the urge to actually be impressed with her.

She opened the door and entered, the teen following suit. " Good, you're here, " She addressed someone else, leaving his side and walking away, her heels muffled by the carpet. There was a creak and the sound of a rolling chair moving. " William, " She started.

He was quick to interrupt. " Bill. "

" Excuse me? "

" I'd prefer if you'd call me, Bill. " His tone left no room for argument and the room was left in silence for a few tense moments.

A nervous laugh, more then likely hidden behind a hand. " O-of course. My apologies. Well then, Bill, " He could just imagine her awkward smile plastered on her pinched face, mouth forming a fake smile, not wanting to deal with him. " This is your student aid, Dipper Pines. "

There was louder creak and someone stood, their footsteps heavy, yet soft. " Nice to meet you, "

He assumed he wasn't holding a hand out to him. " Pleasure, " He said briskly, tightening his hold on the curve of his black cane, the object a replacement for a walking stick.

" Great, " Mrs. Kelvin said, slapping her hands together. " Now that you two are acquainted, Dipper, would you find showing Mr. Cipher to his homeroom? "

She was eager to get rid of him, them, he wasn't sure. But his aid agreed, " Of course, Mrs. Kelvin, " There was a soft touch to his wrist and then it was gone. " Please, follow me, "

Bill frowned, wondering why he wasn't trying to lead him or talk him through the movements of walking through the doorway. Never the less, he trailed behind, shutting the door with a little more force than necessary. He listened carefully for his footsteps, taking note that the boy walked rather slowly. He counted the moments in between each step, keeping track of how far they were walking and how wide the hallway was. If there were other students around, they avoided the two and kept their mouths shut.

" Homeroom's on the second floor, " Dipper informed him and he tried to remember his voice. If he was going to be stuck with him all year he might as well make the best of it. His voice was soft and mellow, somewhere between high and low. Unlike their Principal's annoyingly nasal quality, he didn't mind his so much. " And after that you have debate which is back on the first floor. Be prepared to go up an down the stairs a lot. "

" Guess it's better than gym, " He drawled, hitting the back of the kid's heels with the tip of his cane; he didn't say anything.

He chuckled, " Trust me, you're not missing much. "

" Hmm, "

They dissolved into silence, though it wasn't as strained as it had been back in the office. It seemed the kid was content to let the quiet envelope them. Bill wouldn't say he was thankful but he appreciated that he wasn't some rambling, babbling idiot. His head snapped up at the sound of his feet ascending and his cane hit what he assumed to be stairs, hard and unforgiving. Why hadn't he grabbed a hold of his hand? Why hadn't he warned him? Did he just expect him to know where the stairs were and climb them without any assistance at all?

" You coming? " He asked him.

He wasn't too far up, maybe just a few steps but he could feel his eyes on him, his gaze not leaving his rigid, too tall body. He did. He did expect him to climb these stairs himself. He wanted him to walk up them without assistance. He felt his mouth pull into a wide grin.

" Hold your damn horses, Kid, " He snorted, throwing his cane up and catching it expertly between his fingers. He placed his hand on the smooth, worn  banister, and began to trek upward, unwilling to admit that his interest was peaked.

Whoever this kid was, Dipper Pines wasn't treating him like a fragile glass figure that was on the verge of breaking. Instead, he was treating him like he wasn't an invalid and didn't need his help with every little thing he did.

It was only the first day, but still.

Finally.

 

 

Bill soon learned that his first opinion of Dipper Pines was far from the truth.

Being around the boy nearly eight hours a day allowed him a lot of study time. And even though he lost his sight years ago, he could still see so much about him. The first, glaring, bit of information he learned about his aid was that we was a complete and utter dork. His love for the supernatural was only one step below obsessive and he enjoyed conspiracy theories and documentaries about anything and everything. From what he could tell, he always had some sort of book on him at all times and he had the habit and mumbling softly to himself when he read. He didn't appear to hang out with anyone other than Bill himself, save for the two classes they didn't share. He didn't appear to be very popular or well-liked, having heard a few well placed snide remarks about the kid. He loved Pokemon and sometimes during lunch, he would hear the distinct sounds of the video game being played and the buttons that soon followed, carried along as they talked.

Despite his nerdiness and awkwardness, which he found somewhat endearing to be honest, he was also incredibly intelligent. He was stunned to find himself in long and deep conversations with the teen, ranging from battle strategies of European war generals to the many gods and goddesses of myths and legends. He was well versed on both and it was a nice change to have someone that could actually debate back to him and bring around good points about theories he had never thought about before. 

But, most importantly, it was how he treated Bill.

He knew the blond was blind. How could he not? But unlike his teachers, his peers, the small group of kids in his seventh period he had struck up friendship with, and, hell, even his parents, he didn't treat him like he was.

He allowed Bill to walk around on his own with the use of his cane and never grabbed a hold of him to guide him. He allowed him to try and fail. He never told him when he was coming upon stairs or if the classroom layouts were changed. He allowed him to figure it out on his own. He'd only step in when someone would try something 'funny' or if he was having one of those days where his temper was acting out. And even then it was always with light touches or words, never with a guiding hand.

" How'd you get stuck babysitting me? " He asked one day as they sat in the library, Dipper using the free period to do some research on one of the topics he was using for his essay.

" The pay was good, " He answered easily, pulling notebooks and pens from his backpack, unable to stifle the soft chuckle at his own words. He prepped his work area and flipped through the pages, settling when he reached the section he wanted; Bill could distinctively hear the tell tale signs of the clicking of the pen.

" Really? I'm just dollar bills to you aren't I? "

Dipper laughed, the sound warm and inviting, " You're my charity case for the year, Bill. " He sent him a warm smile which he physically showed by placing his hand over his own for a split second. " Nah, I'm use to it. I had to do this with my twin sister my whole life. "

" You have a sister? A twin? That's cool, " Bill leaned his chair back, balancing it on it's back legs, wobbling unsteadily, " You guys identical? "

" Yeah? " He answered, unsure. " I mean, we look a lot alike but also really different? "

The blond laughed, earning a few glares from other library goers, " That makes no sense, Pinetree! "

" I guess not. " He chuckled awkwardly, tapping his pencil against h

 

is notebook, " I mean, you can tell we're related. "

" And she's blind? "

" Yep, " He answered, " Since birth. I guess I've always been her eyes so I'm a little more adept at handling blind people than most. " He paused, " But she's going to a good school where she can learn things she can't here. You should see the things she can do, Bill! Mabel's great with knitting and sculpting! She's like a modern day Donatello! "

It was easy to tell from the way his tone picked up and the light that entered his voice that Dipper really loved his sister and thought highly of her. Of course, if he's been with her from birth and holding her hand up until recently than he could see why. " Is being separated hard? "

" Not really, " He shrugged his shoulders, setting his utensils down to focus on the balancing dark skinned male. " I mean, I don't really know how to say it properly. But my whole life I've always been Mabel's eyes and I've always been there for her and basically, I was her shadow. And then, one day, she just wasn't there. Suddenly I could be Dipper for the first time. It was kind of nice. " He stopped, a flush bursting across his cheeks. " S-sorry. I didn't mean to ramble like that. "

" I don't mind, " He reassured him, slamming the chair down as h lurched forward. " In fact, I find you quite interesting! " He beamed widely at him, placing his elbows on the table and propping his chin in his cupped palms.

" I'm not that fascinating. " He snorted, turning away from him.

" I beg to differ. " Bill argued. " I've never seen anyone so adorkable! "

" Did you just call me 'adorkable'? " 

" You bet your sweet as I did! " He cackled.

" Bill, " He stated, voice firm and calm, " _You're_ an ass. "

 

 

When Dipper went to retrieve Bill from one of their un-shared classes, standing away from the door and watching the other students file pass, and the normally loud blond wasn't part of it, he was a little worried. When the stranglers finally made their way out of the door, he poked his head in, expecting to see him talking to the teacher but once again he was disappointed when all he saw was the empty classroom save for the adult bent over her desk not noticing the brunette. Walking away, clutching his books to his chest, he felt his heart stutter in it's beats and palms start to sweat.

That's it, he'd done.

He's managed to lose and entire person.

And entire human being who was blind and, though capable at handling himself, completely at the mercy of every young adult in this entire building and surrounding vicinity.

Fuck.

Breaking into a light jog, the teen began to scavenge the building for the elusive Bill Cipher, looking in empty classrooms, checking his next class room, gong down stairwells that most students didn't know about, even checking in on the bathrooms and janitor's closets. When he still hadn't found him, nearly an hour later, he was close to panicking and calling the national guard.

Finally, legs burning and lungs heaving, he doubled over in one of the lone side hallways near the auditorium, panting for breath. This was it. He's done for. He'd be reprimanded by the principal, lose his letter of recommendation from the dean, and be the utter disgrace of the debate team. He'd be lead to the juvenile court in shame and he'd have to deal with the looks on Stan and Ford's faces when they found out their great-nephew was a criminal and-

He stopped, inner monologue coming to a screeching halt. He could hear light thuds, the sound of something being hit over and over again. Perking up, wondering what it was, he placed an ear on the he door of the unused auditorium, distinctively hearing the resounding thunks from within. Trying the handle, Dipper found it unlocked and, without much hesitation, he pushed it open.

The room was illuminated by nothing other than the stage lights, deep shadows clinging to the edge of the room, the spot lights completely focused on what was happening on stage. Bill sat with his back against a stage piece, legs splayed out before him, bouncing a ball against the opposite wall and catching it flawlessly before starting the solo game of catch all over again.

" Bill! " He called to him, happiness flooding his system as relief took over his former, and admittedly out of control, panic. He allowed the door to swing shut behind him as he made his way over the dark skinned male, sneakers scuffing on the smooth floor.

" Hey, Pinetree. " He answered dully, lobbing the yellow colored ball away from him.

Dipper climbed the stairs as fast as he could, knowing his gym teacher would be proud, and made his way over to the slumped teen, the floorboard creaking loudly as he did so. Coming upon him, he grunted as he lowered himself down next to him, placing his back flat again the fake wall they were propped up against. He looked over him, taking in his drawn face and how it remained blank, void of all emotion; he found himself missing that wide, demon like grin. " You want to talk about it? "

He didn't answer at first, instead catching the bouncing ball with one hand, cupping his long fingers around it. He sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair, and threw it again. " Just not a good day. " He left it at that.

" Probably better than mine. " He nudged him with his shoulder, an awkward smile flitting across his lips, " I mean, I bet you didn't lose an entire person in school and spend the last hour on the verge of calling the navy or something to help you look, right? "

His words had the desired effect and Bill cracked a smile, a small spark appearing in his azure eyes. " Yeah, I guess it could have been worse. " He offered him a smirk, " I guess I should apologize for that one huh? "

" Like you're going to, " Dipper scoffed.

" Yeah, apologies aren't my strong suit. "

Catch. Throw. Catch. Throw.

" Bill? "

Catch. Throw. Catch.

" Yeah? "

" Wanna know something? "

Throw. Catch. Throw.

" What? "

" People may give you some trouble for being blind and you might be the hardest person on yourself, but I don't think it's a real handicap. Not for you anyway. "

Miss.

" What do you mean? "

Dipper fidgeted, unrolling his hoodie sleeves and pulling them over his hands. Bill's voice held a dangerous tone, one that demanded answers, and he still had yet to look at him, face reverting back to it's formerly drawn appearance. " W-well, " He began, " You don't really, you know, act like it. You're really independent. And you don't let anyone tell you what you can and can't do. I admire that. " Even though he knew he couldn't see him he smiled. " I think you're amazing. And a lot of people don't really view you in the negative way, at least as much as you think. I mean, " He lightly elbowed him, " Most of the girls think you're super hot. "

" I don't really care about that. " Bill grumbled, hands in his lap. " I don't view myself as good looking. I can't see myself as anything other than what I am. It's the same with other people. I don't know what they look like. I can't find them appealing based on looks. It's complicated. I could be walking next to the ugliest thing int he universe and all I'd be able to care about that person is that they tell the most amazing jokes. "

" That's not a bad thing, " He told him, placing his hand over his own, this time keeping it cupped over the back of his palm. " You can 'see' people in ways that others can't. "

" But is that a good thing? " He turned to pin him with a look, his milky sapphires trained on him.

" W-what do you mean? Of course it is! You can see people for who they really are, Bill. You don't judge them based on their appearance but who they are. "

" That's the thing though. I don't. " He sighed and leaned his head back, lashes fluttering closed. " I see differently than people. I don't see in images but in other ways. "

" Like how? "

The ever present curiosity in the other male's voice made a ghost of a smile appear on his thin face. " I see, " He tried to explain, removing his hand from under his to gesture wildly, " I see the way people walk. How they talk. The way they smell. How they feel. I can't rely on visual appearances but I can still see.  Like how the kid next to me in English, she has a really high voice and she squeaks when she's nervous. She fidgets a lot and she always smells of cheap perfume because under that she smells of smoke and cheap booze. Every time she moves, her knee pops, probably because of some old injury. She wears a lot of layers to hide bruises and burn marks and when she lies, her pitch increases and her voice gets breathy. The kid that always sits next to us at lunch? He's an ass but I know his parents are pushing him to be the best in football. He's always slipping pills from his pockets and he swallows them whole. He doesn't think anyone knows, but his music is actually speeches by famous football players, trying to motivate himself to get better. He picks on others because it makes himself feel better even though he doesn't like to. When he bullies others, his voice is different. It's far away and distant. Everyone here, I can see them, Pinetree. "

" Bill, " Dipper breathed. " That's. I- I just. I'm sorry. "

" What are you sorry for? "

" It must be hard for you. "

Those six words, six simple words, ate through him and he turned abruptly toward Dipper, eyes blown wide, unable to hide the startled look that had over taken his features. " W-what? "

" I never knew. " He hung his head, " That it was hard on you. It's not the fact that you can't see that bothers you so much. It's that you see too much. I never actually thought of it that way. When you put it that way, it sounds terrible, to know so much about people you don't really know or probably don't even care about. "

He couldn't help but stare. Here was this kid, someone he's only known for a few months, acting like he knew what he was saying, understanding his reasoning. And the shocking thing was, he did. More than his therapists who thought he was just angry because he lost his sight and his parents who couldn't handle their suddenly frustrating child. More than anyone he's been forced to see throughout the entire ordeal of loosing his sight, Dipper Pines understood him. He quickly looked away from him, running the back of his hand across his eyes, heart thudding in his ears. He swallowed the lump that had made it's home in his throat, jumping when a warm hand grabbed his clammy one. He still refused to look at him, but the way the shorter boy's hand felt clasped in his gave him enough courage to blink the few strangling tears away. " H-hey, Pinetree? "

" Yeah? "

" Can, " He licked his dry lips, " Can we stay here? Just a bit longer? "

" Of course we can, " He assured him, giving him a squeeze, " We can stay as long as you want to, Bill. "

" Hey, Pinetree? "

" Hmm? "

" Thanks. " He offered softly, returning the hand gesture tentatively, their fingers intertwining.

They stayed there on the stage floor, hands intertwined, until the final bell of the day rang, only getting up to leave when they heard the drama club pounding their way to the auditorium, eager to start their practice for the spring musical.

When their hands broke free, Bill found himself wishing they could have been weaved together just a little longer.

 

 

" Can I see you? "

" Excuse me? " Dipper looked up from his laptop, meeting azure eyes that had looked up from their book, the novel of braille unread.

" Can I, you know, see you? "

" I thought you already saw me, " He mentioned, referring to the way Bill had said he sees the world and the people in it.

" I don't want to see you, " Bill tried to elaborate, " I want to _se_ e you. "

" What do you mean? "

" My therapists, the one I actually don't want to throw into a burning building and forget about, said that I need to try to see people for what they look like, not what I believe. " He tapped his fingers on the pages, lips pursed in thought. " I thought, you know, you could be the one I try to 'see' first. "

" Bill, " He said, touched but also apprehensive, " Shouldn't, I don't know, you do that with someone you really trust? Like your parents or something? "

" I trust you, " He said simply.

" O-oh, "

" You don't have to, " He told him, shrugging his shoulder as he turned back to his book, replacing his digits over the raised words, " I just thought I'd ask. "

A hand, warm and slightly sweaty, wrapped around his wrist. " W-what do I have to do? "

" Sweet lord, Pinetree! " He laughed at his wavering tone, " I'm not asking you to rob a bank with me, I'm just asking if it's okay if I try to see you in a way that other people see people. "

" H-how are you going to go that? "

" With these~ " He held up his free hand and wiggled his fingers, a devilish grin quirking at his lips.

" Y-you're hands? " He asked, voice cracking as panic weaved it's way through his being.

" I said you don't have to, Kid. " He reassured him, " Especially if you're not comfortable with it. I just figured since I don't really get along with my parents and you're the closest thing I have to someone who'd bury a body with me that I could ask you. "

" You don't have a b-body to bury do you? " The terrifying aspect of that question was that he could imagine Bill having just that.

Instead, the other teen laughed, slapping his knee. " You amuse, Pinetree! You really do! "

Dipper sulked, crossing his arms over his chest and slumped down in his spot next to him, pouting. " Laugh it up, you jerk. But when you actually do have a body to hide don't come running to me. "

" That's not fair, " Bill pouted right back, " You're the only one I can trust! You wound me, you really do. "

Dipper fiddled with his notes, looking between the still rambling blond and his own hands, biting his lip. He wasn't sure how he felt about Bill asking to see him, physically at least. Especially since the other boy was his only friend outside of the Mystery Shack, the only person who couldn't judge him for his looks or what was wrong with him. If he let him 'see' him like he asked, what would change between them? Would Bill view him any different?

The thought of loosing the closest thing he had to a friend made his blood freeze.

But on the other hand, he knew it was important, and touching, that Bill had asked him when he had other people in his life he could have asked. He knew the charismatic blind man had more friends than just himself and a slew of people who were always talking to him. Out of everyone he knew, everyone in his life, he had chosen Dipper to be the first person he'd 'see' physically. The simple fact that he was asking should have been a big enough clue that his opinion of him wouldn't change.

Right?

" B-bill? "

" Yeah? "

" I-if you really want to, I mean if you still want to, I don't m-mind being the first person you s-see. " His cheeks burned and he stumbled over his words, unsure hot to convey how he felt right now.

" Are you sure? " He asked, sitting up, trying to stifle the excitement he felt at his words. Out of everyone he had surrounded himself, the awkward boy who had first befriended him was the only one he wished to 'see'.

" Y-yeah, " He offered him a watery smile, setting his research aside. " W-what should I do? "

Bill sat up on his knees, tucking his long legs beneath him, " Sit in front of me. " He pointed to the spot right in front of him.

Dipper got onto his own knees and kneeled in front of the blond, trying to qualm his nerves and running thoughts. This wouldn't change the way Bill saw him. It wouldn't.

" Ready? " Bill asked, his own heart beating in his ears, terrified of what he'd see. What else would he learn about Dipper Pines? How did he look to everyone else beyond what he himself saw?

" Y-yeah. " He squared his shoulders and closed his eyes, terrified of what was to come. Was this a bad idea? What if Bill really did not like him after this, just like everyone else? What if-

Two, warm hands, their fingers long and graceful, cupped his face, his chubby cheeks warming up at the contact.

" You're blushing, " Bill told him gently, feeling the  warmth if his round face between his hands. He traced his soft jaw and ran his finger down the bridge of his nose,  plastic frames obscuring his touch, feeling everything he could. He was, in all honesty, rather surprised. Despite the heaviness of his steps and how slow he walked, he had imagined the other teen to be slender, playing into the stereotypical nerd description. He trailed his fingers upward to run through his soft hair, the strands short and wayward, feather touches feeling how they stuck up at odd angles here and there.

Dipper's body buzzed and he bit down a whimper, his whole body on fire. He couldn't believe someone was touching him this way, so gently, like something to be cherished; he was too afraid to open his eyes.

He ran his digits down his neck and over his shoulders, holding up his arm and taking in everything he could through the sensation of touch. His limbs were much thicker than his own, clothed in something soft, fabric bunched up just above his elbow, the smoothness of his forearm continuing from there. He remembered his fingers, shorter and stouter than his, from the constant touches the other supplied to him during their months together and he found himself holding his hand for a split second longer than necessary. Moving back to his torso he skipped down to his abdomen, entire being soft and supple, prodding and stroking the chub that sat in his lap. He was quite fat, and Bill had never felt something so soft, the extra padding continuing down across wide hips and thighs. " So soft, " He said, more to himself than anything.

Mortified, Dipper covered his mouth with his hands, trembling. " B-bill? " He gasped, not wanting to hear the harsh words of others come out of his mouth.

" Shh, " He hushed him, leaning closer to him, their bodies so close to touching, noses nearly tip to tip. He opened his hands and placed them palm down on his belly, marveling at how soft he was, no sharp angles or harshness to him. Suddenly, he couldn't see him any other way, the voice and mannerisms all fitting together with what he felt. It was like he could see again, imagining the boy before him, shorter and much heavier, giving him lopsided smiles and his hair sticking up as he vividly explained to him some of the supernatural creatures that he had studied in length, his excitement rolling off of him. " So beautiful, " He murmured.

" N-no, I'm not, " He insisted, shaking his head, wanting to push the blond away and run away as fast as he could. No one had ever called him beautiful before and the fact that he said it so easily, with no hidden insults or other distastefulness,  left a tugging in his heart that wouldn't stop.

" Pinetree, " He told him, keeping one hand on his midsection and the other lifting to cup his cheek, " I've seen people. Not their outside shells, the ones that they doll up and add things to to make them appealing or fake. I could care less about people like that. You, you're special. You different. Not just physically, " He gave his belly a gently pat, amazing himself with how much he jiggled from the simple act, " But completely. I know people better than they know themselves, because I see differently than them. "

" I-I'm fat, " He tried to tell him, barely able to get around the hurtful words.

" I don't see that, " He stated, " I see someone who's been hurt because they're different. Because they're fatter than someone or because they're smarter. Someone who feels like they need to stand out to be someone, who seeks approval because he needs attention or affection from someone, anyone, because his whole life has been nothing but harsh words and being someone he's not. I don't see you as fat, Pinetree. Even if you are. I kinda can't. " He gave him a small smile, eyes softening as they looked blankly down at him. " You want to know what I see? "

" W-what? " He sobbed.

" Perfection. " He told him. " Flawed, yes. But still somehow utterly perfect. You're perfect Dipper Pines. "

He chuckled through his tears, rubbing them away with a hand, nose running from the held in cries. " Y-you're weird, B-bill. "

" Maybe, " He agreed with a tiny laugh of his own. " Hey, Pinetree? Can I hug you? "

" Like molesting me wasn't enough, "

" You gave your consent! " He snorted.

" It was dubious at best. " He fought back weakly.

" Can I? " He insisted lightly.

" Y-yeah? "

Bill smirked, " Knew you'd see it my way~ " He wrapped his arms around him, his waist wide and soft, pulling him close to him, feeling his chin on his shoulder as he ducked his head to bury his nose in his neck, his familiar scent welcoming him. He placed his hands on his back and relished the feeling of the much heavier boy against him, his pudgy form fitting perfectly against him.

He might not have had the ability of sight, but even he could see how hurt the boy in front of him was, broken pieces collecting together to form a person.

In Dipper, he saw himself.

Something unfixable, someone the world deemed unworthy.

" Bill? " He asked quietly, limp in his hold as if the energy had been sapped by the one simple hug.

" Yeah? "

He closed his eyes and rested against him, giving in as he allowed his body to relax in his hold, " Thank you, "

 

Bill used to remember what the color yellow looked like.

It was bright and vivid, the color of wheat and gold. It was labeled a 'happy' color and recalled it being his favorite color ever and he never got tired of wearing down his crayons or scuffing up his markers. It made him think of Egypt, with their sandy pyramids and dusty dunes and the small little dandelions that popped up in his mother's garden when summer came around. Despite her attempts at murdering the weeds, their bright, fluffy heads would always rein supreme. There were actually many reasons why Bill loved the color yellow.

Now, he knew so much more than that.

While he couldn't 'see' the way normal people did, he could still see the world around him in his own special way. Yes, his vision was still pitch black. And yeah, he still sometimes had the feeling of being dragged down into the depths of the inky vastness only he could see. But now, in some backwater town called Gravity Falls, he had begun to see again.

He began to laugh again, still as obnoxious and loud as ever, and he began to take things with a grain of salt instead of throwing things out of proportion.Okay, he still did that too but less frequent, really.

Really!

Somehow, he had found his sight again; figuratively speaking of course.

And placing his hand over over Dipper's, fingers nearly intertwining, he thinks he knows where.

 

 

( Bonus )

 

" What do I look like to you? " Bill asked him suddenly from his spot on the floor, sprawled out over the stage floor like no one's business.

Dipper looked over at him, memories flashing through his mind of the last time something like this had been brought up and he bowed his head as close to his book as he could, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose and cheeks tinting pink. " W-what do you mean? "

" You know, how do I look to you? Like, am I attractive? "

" A-attractive? " He gaped at him, struggling not to sweep his gaze across the lean body lying prone just a few feet away from him.

" Am I hot? "

" I can't believe we're having this conversation right now, " Dipper groaned.

" Is that a yes~ "

" Bill! "

" No? "

" Oh my god, " He moaned, thudding the crown of his skull back against the wall.

" Come on, Pinetree! " The other boy whined deeply, rolling onto his stomach and propping his head in his hands, giving him that tell tale smirk he carried in his pocket. " I just want to know if I'm attractive! "

" Why are you asking me? "

" Because~ "

He gave him an apprehensive look, not liking the way his eyes glowed or the way his smile threatened to split his face in half. " Because why? "

" Because I find you attractive and I want to know if you find me attractive! "

" W-what?! " His face burned with heat and he tore his gaze from him, fingers fumbling with the pages of his novel. " Y-you don't just spit that out of nowhere, Bill! "

" I do what I want! " The blond cackled, " You can't tell me what to do! " He grunted as he lifted himself into a sitting position, crossing his legs Indian style and leaning forward, hands clasped around his ankles. " So? "

" I can't believe you, " He mumbled to himself, running his hand through his hair and tugging at the messy locks. " You can't just do that! "

" Do what? "

" Just state that you find me attractive and then expect an answer right off the bat! "

" Why not? " Bill huffed, puffing his cheeks up at him; Dipper wasn't sure if he was making fun of him or just acting childish. " I call's it as I sees it. And the way I see it, you're attractive. Now, what about me? "

" Why are we even having this conversation?! "

" Answer the question, Pinetree! " He yelled, slapping his hands onto his thighs, " Am I attractive?! "

" Yes! " He gave in, throwing his arms up, book flying off somewhere behind him, over the low wall, " Yes! You're a fucking god, Bill Cipher! Despite the fact that you're an asshole who can't keep his mouth shut when prompted to, you're the living embodiment of lustful sin! Happy now? "

" I knew you liked me, " He cooed, reaching over to grab his nose, tweaking it.

He snorted and pulled away, rubbing his offended snout with a pout. " Don't patronize me, "

" I'm not patronizing you, Kid! " He laughed, " In fact, you're lucky! "

" Why's that? "

" Because I just so happen to like you back! Man, you're one lucky son of a bitch, Sapling! "

" Yeah, yeah, " He sulked, huffing at him as he blew his bangs out of his face. He rolled onto his hands and knees, crawling over to his fallen book, scooping it up and holding it close to his chest. He clutched it tightly, his blush refusing to calm down, still somewhat swooned by his odd declaration; he yelped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, a tone chest pressing into his back.

" Pinetree~ " He whispered against the nape of his neck, causing the brunette to whimper and cling tighter to his safety net.

" W-what? " He squeaked out.

" I really do like you. " He told him, humming as he pulled him down into his lap, forcing the heavier male on top of him, " Wow! " He sniggered, " You're heavier than I thought! "

" T-then let g-go of me, " He gasped out, struggling feebly against him, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Others he could take, even stand up to. But Bill? Not a chance.

" Nope! " He exclaimed, holding him tighter, arms sinking into his wonderfully soft pudge, " You're just too perfect, Pinetree. "

He whined, giving in and slumping back against him. " I'm fat, " He stated.

" Makes you easier to find, " He countered, fingers tickling at his sides, " Which is just fine for someone who can't see! "

" If this is your way of asking me out than you kinda suck at convincing me, "

" You'll come around, "  He nodded sagely, patting the breadth of his gut teasingly, " You'll come around. "

" In your dreams, Bill. "


	7. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For twenty-six years, Bill Cipher searched for his soulmate. For twenty-six years he clung to the slim hope that they would meet again.
> 
> For twenty-six years he slowly, but surely, lost that hope.
> 
> And then, under the umbrella of a stranger, he found what he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to, who else really, but my soulmate Spideronsilk who wanted to see me do a soulmate chapter. And this is what you get.
> 
> I had a lot of trouble with this one and re-wrote it many times before settling on this version. Surprisingly, I like it. Please let me know what you think!

The sidewalk was packed with the flow of moving bodies, thousands of people milling about the city on their way to work or wherever it was that humans deemed worthy enough to venture out despite the onslaught of rain. It cascaded around them in sheets, overflowing clogged gutters and creating lakes in pot holes along the road. Cars beeped unnecessarily, their lights just blurry circles in the distance. The traffic did little to drown out the loud, aggravated tones of the people, so disgruntled and irritated over the weather that it was hard to listen to.

Bill walked between them, blending in with the majority, head bowed and hood up, though it did nothing to block to torrent of rain that fell around him as he found himself soaked. He scanned faces as he walked, young and old alike, his heart twisting as each one he looked upon did nothing but repulse him. He found himself scowling as a horse faced woman strutted by, her bony body moving fluidly between the hundreds of others along the same route, too impatient to go with the flow; just like most people here. He ignored the chattering of unimportant conversations, curses, and people that tried to force their wares onto him through means of street haggling, shoving things into his torso and demanding money.

He ignored them all.

He stopped at a streetlight and waited with the crowd, fingers twitching. He just wanted to move on but he took the opportunity and scrutinized everyone around him and across the street. A woman with curly, dyed hair, a middle aged man with a well built body, an older couple that stood with hands clasped and umbrella held over them, school girls with skirts that were far too short and shirts that were obviously against school regulation, a teenage boy bundled in layers and messing around on some brand of phone, a family of three that looked about as miserable as everyone else around them.

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong again.

Hunching his shoulders, he moved along when the 'walk' light came on, veering left and joining another clique of people full of different faces and lives, all open to him. They all held little appeal to him, their faces all wrong for some reason or another and Bill found himself moving swiftly on from them, jumping from group to group, their faces soon becoming a swarm of colors and voices, unrecognizable from one another. They had all become simply faceless creatures all melting into one, grotesque being.

He found his hands instinctively slipping into his coat pockets, his left hand tightening on the small, object inside. " Where are you? " He whispered to himself, ignoring the strange stares he got from his neighbors. He bit his lip, a habit he had picked up years ago, and stepped aside from the moving throng of bodies, into a lesser crowded alleyway. His breath was sharp in his throat and each inhale rattled his chest, the ever present ache never leaving, a constant reminder right behind his heart. He leaned against the wall, the back of his head meeting crumbling bricks and looked skyward, fat droplets hitting him square in the face. Desolation gripped him and he curled his fingers around his anchor, shutting his eye and blocking the world from view.

How long had he been doing this? How many cities? How many states? How many years has he been roaming the country, trying in vain to find the one thing that could save him? How many times has he gotten his hopes up only to be dashed in the end? How many times has his heart broken? How many more times could it shatter before he ceased to exist?

" Damn it, Pinetree, " He croaked, " You had better be waiting. "

He pulled the one thing he carried on him at all times and  placed it delicately in his palm, the golden band glistening in the dim light. He tenderly traced the ring's shank, the cool metal a familiar touch in an unfamiliar place. Digits curled over it and he held it protectively, the only item he had kept, the only keepsake he had kept of his sapling.

He took a shuddering breath and stumbled out of the narrow street, legs quivering and fists clenched at his side. He forced himself forward, a step at a time, until he was moving in motion with another gathered crowd. But he didn't look at them this time, refusing to tear his gaze from the sidewalk.

Bill knew, gods did he know, that what he was doing was stupid. Foolish and nonprofitable in any way. He shouldn't be wasting his time scavenging the earth for someone that wasn't there anymore. He knew that. Fuck, did he know. There was a constant reminder in his pocket for fucks sake.

But he still had to try.

 

 

New York City was nicknamed the city that never slept for a reason.

And Bill hated it.

The crowds never ceased no matter what time it was, lights were always blaring in his face, the traffic was never not congested, and the people, though diverse and interesting to some extent, were annoying and rude, always pushing and lobbing insults over their shoulders at someone or something. There wasn't one good thing The Big Apple had to offer him.

Definitely not what he was looking for at least.

Ring safely back in his pocket, Bill retreated to the only haven he had found in the metropolis, a large area of urban greenery, acres of peace compared to the busy streets and stores of the city in the foreground. Despite the weather, it too was heavily occupied, groups jogging down the paved roads, people hurrying hoards of canines, and even some street musicians, still standing their ground despite the rain that fell. The smooth jazz that came from one of such people was a nice change and Bill found himself enjoying the old tunes that used to be familiar to him. Easily dodging around a pair of running women, who offered halfhearted apologies, the sullen man descended down red brick stairs, approaching a large, majestic fountain in the center of the square. Heels scuffing, he waded through shallow puddles to stand in front of it, watching the ripples on the surface as the waterfall continued from the top, an assortment of coins glistening in the pool. A collection of wishes and desires, they twinkled up at him and his nails dug into his closed fists.

The saxophone continued to play in the background and the few people that did pass through paid him little attention which he was grateful for; their voices drowning out and wavering in as they came and went.

He trailed his tired eye up the top of the fountain, to meet the stony stare of an angel, her face set in a permanent frown, her bronze features green and white with age. " You're god sucks, " He told her quietly, lowering his gaze from hers. His hands subconsciously reached into his coat to hold the ring once more. " Pinetree, " He added on, barely audible even to himself, " Please, please, where are you? "

No one answered him and still the sky cried for him.

Twenty-six years.

Twenty-six years he had been searching. For over 1,355 weeks he had been looking in cities, towns, and settlements alike, all the while carrying the faint hope he wouldn't miss him. That he hadn't over looked him. That, along the way, he hadn't by passed him or forgotten to look somewhere. He knew he could find him so much easier if he went into the mindscape, he would literally be a dream away, but he, the great and all powerful dream demon, was afraid. Afraid that if he slipped back into his original form of sharp angles and bricks, he'd forget. That he'd revert back to what he used to be and toss aside the memories that he held dear. That, once back into his two dimensional shape, he'd forget what it was he was searching for. Power, after all, was so, so sweet.

The thought of forgetting Dipper Pines frightened him more than anything.

But he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on searching.

With shaking hands he pulled out the band and twirled it between his fingers once more, the normal comfort it brought him doing nothing to ebb the chill in his bones.

He needed him.

He had to find him.

Even if it would take another decade, a century, a lifetime, he would find him again.

_" Bill, " Dipper begged, holding up his hand for him to take._

_The demon didn't hesitate to clasp them in his, the brunettes so cold and clammy compared to his own warm ones. " Yeah, Pinetree? " He asked, forcing the words out through the lump in his throat. Behind the door to the attic, he could hear Shooting Star, her sobs stifled by her sweater sleeves._

_" Wh-when I d-die, " He rasped out, mocha eyes beginning to overflow with unshed tears, " W-will you find m-me again? "_

_" Of course I will, " He choked out, bringing his hand up to kiss the back of it. " I'll find you wherever you are. "_

_" G-good, " He giggled softly, the light chuckles soon turning into a hacking fit that had his lover lifting him into a sitting position so he could breath easier. " I wouldn't want to go w-without you f-for too long, "_

_The dark skinned male didn't answer, instead tightening his grip on his hand. He fiddled with the ring he had given him not too long ago, a promise he'd never be able to fulfill. " You're so, " He began, having to stop and clear his throat to continue, " You're so needy, Sapling. "_

_" I guess so, " He smiled up at him, his normally bright eyes clouded and dull, the dark circles under them a bruise that refused to go away. He turned from him and lifted his arm, thin and shaking, staring at the mark on the back of his hand. " I'm glad you found me, "_

_It took everything Bill had not to swoop the human into his arms and hold him tight, never to let go. Instead, he grabbed his hand with his, overlapping matching symbols. " Me too, " He  rasped out._

_The two lapsed into silence, Dipper from slumber and Bill from thought, but he kept their fingers intertwined, unable to tear his gaze away from the two, triangle markings that had brought them together._

_He was still holding it when the other no longer took breath._

The memory crashed around his ears and Bill found his knees bucking underneath him, the old memory playing back like an old movie, the sound distorted and pictures fuzzy. He steadied himself by gripping onto the rim of the fountain, his breath heaving from his chest. Even now, all these years later, it still hurt to remember.

When the ground was no longer tilting and he no longer felt inclined to pass out, he opened a bleary eye, the face of dozens of coins staring up at him through the rippling water. " Don't humans make wishes on these? " He asked aloud, tilting his head back to burst into hysterical laughter, the tears rolling down his cheeks having nothing to do with the statement. He heaved himself back into a standing position, slumping over as he did. He held his hand out, staring at the triangle in the center and skimming over the alchemist symbols that formed a circles around it. It was his mark. Their mark.

Their soul bond.

The symbol that tied him to his soulmate, the person that was born just for him. He had had the mark for millennia, since he could remember, and though he knew what it was the dream demon never put much thought behind it. After all, what use was a soulmate to him? A being of absolutely energy and power?

But when he had found him, in the back water town of Gravity falls all those years ago, he knew he couldn't live without him.

_" Who are you? "_

_He looked down into the startled eyed stare of a child, his large mocha eyes blown wide and mouth hanging open. He clutched a worn, maroon covered book close to his chest and his stare held something of a mixture of fear, wonder, and curiosity. His single eye crinkled in delight; he held out a slim, black arm. " Bill Cipher, Kid! And let me just say, you're a sight for sore eye! "_

_When they clasped hands, the marking on their hands glowed a bright, vivid blue and lightening shot up their arms, the boy yelping and flinging himself away from the demon. " W-what did you do?! "_

_" Oh, don't worry it about, Pinetree! " He cackled, floating over to the brunette and flipping his hat off his head, " It's not like it was a deal or anything! Why, you should consider yourself lucky! That one was free of charge! "_

_" W-what? " He asked again, looking at him in alarm._

_" How do you feel about marriage? " He asked him._

_" Marriage?! "_

He turned his hand over so he wouldn't have to look at it any longer and instead focused on the wedding ring that lie in his palm. He pursed his lips and closed his fingers around it, bringing it up to his lips where he placed them against the skin of his knuckles. At this point, he needed a miracle. At this point, twenty-six years in, he was ready to give up everything he had to just see him on more time. " Please, " He croaked out, screwing his eyes shut tight and speaking into his hand, " Please, let me find him. "

He let out a shuddering breath and tossed the ring into the fountain, the beautiful gold glinting in the bland sky before plopping heavily into the water, sinking down to join the many other lost wishes.

He waited, like always, eyes never leaving the water's surface. After a time, he burst into hysterical peels of sobbing laughter when nothing happened.

 

 

It was still raining.

Sitting on a bench off the well beaten path, he allowed the rain to wash over him, his hood having fallen from his face. The cool droplets were a welcome treat upon his heated face and he relished the calm that it brought with it. He wasn't sure how many days had passed since he last visited central park but he knew it was going to be his last.

He had to keep moving.

He had to find him.

He reached into his pocket but stopped halfway, remembering his actions from days previous and mentally cursed himself. He replaced it in his lap, feeling a slight twinge of shame at not having the ring with him; when he had gone back later that night to retrieve it, it had unsurprisingly gone missing. The thought of the precious object clutched in some dirty mitt was more than enough to enrage him, but for now the demon in his chest settled, waiting. It had been his own stupidity that made him lose it, not anyone else.

But that didn't stop him from doing so.

Whoever had the ring, wherever they were now, they had better of hoped they had plenty of sleep up until now because after that little act they would have nothing but nightmares and fits of sleeplessness. He's make sure of it.

Just another thing to add onto the list of why Bill Cipher's life fucking sucked.

At least it stopped raining.

Odd though, that he could still hear it.

Wait.

He opened his eyes, startled to see, not the cloudy, morbid sky, but the under side of a bright blue umbrella. " What? "

" Are you okay? " Someone asked him, adjusting their hold on the wooden shaft so that it covered the blond and dark haired man better. " I mean, I didn't want to intrude or anything but you are getting soaked. "

Bill felt his heart lurch in his chest as the familiar voice washed over him, their tone light and playful.

_" Hey B-bill? No matter what I l-look like, you'll still l-love me right? "_

He was afraid to look up.

_" Of course I will, Sapling. "_

Steeling himself, he steadied his ragged breath and looked up.

The warmest, mocha eyes he hadn't seen for years locked with his, bright and worried. They were so familiar and unchanged, the brown hues blending into the most perfect cup of coffee and he felt his breath get snatched away. They were Dipper's. They were his Pinetree's.

He knew, somewhere deep inside, that he was going to be different. That he wasn't going to be the same Pinetree; reincarnation wasn't perfect. But he was here. After all those years of searching, he was right in front of him.

He raised his hand from lap and slowly placed it over the one that was holding the umbrella, the skin beneath his darker one pale and warm. He took in the rest of him, pulling himself away from those furrowed brows, knitting in confusion. He had to lean back to take in his entire being, a chuckle bubbling at the pit of his throat.

The male that was currently protecting him from the downpour was his human without any shadow of a doubt. Those messy strands of hair that could never be tamed were still wild, cowlicks sticking up at the back of his head, though this time they weren't hidden under a ratty, much loved hat. A few bobby pins were pinning his bangs out of his face and, dear lord, his nose was still red and just as adorable as he remembered, glasses resting on the tip.

However, the most astonishing part about his appearance, was just how different he was despite the similarities he shared with his former lover.

His Pinetree, his other half, had been tall, only a few inches shorter than himself, and slender, lean from all those hours he had spent in the woods of Gravity Falls. Awkward and gangling, he was clumsy and always tripping over himself, his limbs slim yet strong. He had been cute and strange, the perfect combination of alluring and quirky, that damn trucker hat always hiding the most of his untidy locks and dorky smile almost always present on his plump, kissable lips. He had been beautiful.

This one, this brunette with the same swirling brown galaxies, was so, so different. Despite the chocolate locks, button nose, pale skin, and plump lips, he was far from his own Pinetree. This one was much heavier, no trace of the former lither muscles or narrow angles. He was all soft curves and heaviness, all those familiar features now on this new, much different body. His face was round with the chubbiest cheeks he'd seen, jawlines all rounded with fat. Hips, once tapered and almost bony, were wide and feminine, flowing into thick thighs and curvy legs. He resisted the urge to laugh, though not mocking, at just how corpulent he was, his belly large and drooping, love handles spilling over the tight waistband of his pants.

" Umm, " He fidgeted under his critical gaze, nervousness causing him to shift from foot to foot. The umbrella bobbled above them, allowing some stray drops to get into their circle, " I d-din't mean to bother you. I'm sorry. " He looked away, a flush coming across those cheeks and blooming across his nose bride. " I'll stop bothering you. H-have a great day! " He shot him an awkward, crooked grin and went to move away before realizing he'd be leaving the silent man in the rain again. " Oh. " He said quietly, looking up at the underside of the parasol, " Uh, you can have this one. You know, if you'd like? "

Bill could only stare at him, transfixed by his lopsided smile, the mannerisms and personality shining through to him despite the bad weather.

_" No matter what I look like? Even if I'm, like, r-really ugly? "_

He hesitantly let go of, allowing him to keep a hold on it, and stepped away from underneath it, back into the torrential downpour. " Um, " He added to him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, " Don't worry about it. I have another one at home. " He laughed to himself and rubbed the back of his head before giving him a little wave, " See you, "

_" Of course I would, Pinetree. I'd never find you unappealing. Never. "_

Bill's free hand shot out, tan fingers wrapping around the other boy's wrist, halting him in his steps. He licked his lips, grip tightening on the metal rod in his palm, and looked up into those worried, mocha eyes, not even daring to think what his own sapphire looked like. " Would, " He struggled to get the worlds out, passed the lump in his throat that never seemed to go away, " Would you sit with me? "

He looked at him for a few seconds, mouth moving as if trying to speak. He looked at the man beneath the umbrella, his tall body hunched and stiff, eye patch on one side of his face, the other sporting an azure orb of disbelief. His hair, two toned with long blond bangs and a near buzzed black, was plastered to his face, his dark complexion standing out amongst the washed out, faded gray of the city park. He wasn't sure, but something deep inside him reached out to this man. " Y-yeah, " He answered, " I'll, I'll sit with you. "

The demon scooted over to give him room, holding the umbrella above them as the brunette sat beside him, the bench groaning under the added weight. He watched him with a curious eye, from the way his hands gripped the edge of the seat to the way his clothes clung to his heavy form, hyper sensitive to everything that he was. He reached out, offering him a hand, "The name's Bill Cipher. " The introduction hurt more than it should but he pressed on, ignoring the way his fingers twitched and shook, " And I hate New York City. "

The smile he gave him, full and warm broke his heart and melted it all at once. He grabbed his hand and gave it a slight shake, the tentative gesture sending lightning shooting up his arm. " I'm Oren, Oren Pines. And I hate New York City too. "

The name sent another tingle through his chest and he had to inhale to keep himself together, every syllable that his lips mouthed constricting his heart. He could just see the triangle on the back of his hand. " That's an odd name, " He ribbed him, forcing a high, crating, laugh from his chest, vision dancing with geometric shapes and symbols that he knew were marred into his flesh.

Oren pouted at him, precious and adorable, " Not as strange as Bill Cipher! "

" Nah, " He manged a grin, the corner of his lips twitching at the sass in his words, " Oren Pines is much, much weirder. I mean, " He gave a bark, slapping his knee, " You're name literally means Pinetree Pines! "

" My parents hated me, " He sulked, leaning back against the wooden planks, letting out an indignant huff.

" I like it, " He told him gently, finding his lips slipping into a tender grin to match, " It's fitting. "

" Well, thanks, " He grinned, kicking his legs out and swinging them as they were too short to touch the ground, " You're names pretty cool too, I guess. "

" You guess? Listen, Kid. My names is the single best name that you'll ever say with those pretty lips. "

" Shut up! " He squawked, pushing him away and erupting from pink to scarlet, " A-and I'm not a kid! " He was quick to change to subject and ignore his embarrassment, " I'm twenty-six years old! "

The shove knocked him somewhat tot he side, umbrella bobbling wildly above them, and he burst into a fit of laughter, " Oh, wow! " He guffawed, " Twenty-six! You're a real adult there, Oren Pines! "

He scoffed at him, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking, " You don't have to be a jerk about it. At least I wasn't sitting all alone in the rain without an umbrella in the middle of Central Park. That's just asking to be mugged. "

" But if I hadn't of been sitting here int he rain, " He told him, finally settling down, " Then I wouldn't have gotten to meet you. "

" W-what? " He stuttered out, startled, " Y-you, I- "

" I've been looking for you for a long time. " He admitted, " A really, really long time. "

" I don't follow, " Oren said, brows furrowing.

He chuckled dryly to himself, the humor lost on him, " Are you free? " He asked instead.

" Um, " He hastily checked his watch, the small, ghost shaped dials ticking away, " Yeah, actually. I've got some time. "

" Good, " He nodded, holding his hand out for him to take once more, " Would you like to go for some coffee? "

Oren stared at the offered hand, vaguely noticing the strange markings on the back, and hesitantly took it, curling his fingers around his. He gave him an uncertain smile, " I- I would love to. "

 

 

Despite New York City being the most frustrating and grungy place he's ever had the misfortune of visiting, Bill would begrudgingly admit that he had a soft spot for the small coffee store on the corner of 20th and 8th avenue. Not only were their drinks perfectly flavored and fresh, but the decor and overall theme was one close to his heart.

" This place is amazing! " Oren whispered to him, face nearly smashing into the glass display that housed an assortment of sweets and sandwiches. He pointed out the ghost shaped donuts and big foot cookies, " These are adorable! I've lived my whole life in New York City and not once have I been here. "

" You're whole life? " Bill asked, fishing into his pocket for some crumpled bills. Ha, bills. " Here, in New York City? The Big Apple? The City That Never Sleeps? The- "

" Would you stop it? " His companion rolled his eyes, stepping away from the display of treats so they could walk on step closer to the counter. " Just because I was born here doesn't mean that I enjoy it. I'm not much of a city slicker. "

He wondered just how similar and how different this boy was from his own former soulmate. What his favorite color was, his favorite foods, did he still like the paranormal? Judging from the ghost printed t-shirt he had on he'd give that one a big ten-four. " Really? Why's that? "

" Well, " He smiled fondly, " I really enjoy visiting my grandparents in Pennsylvania. There's a lot of National Parks and the woods are a lot of fun to go hiking in. I'm more of a wilderness person than an urban one. "

His heart fluttered at his admittance and he felt a lurch behind his navel. " H-haha, really? "

" Yeah, " The fiddled with his sleeves, a nervous habit Bill recognized even now, " My parents are way more in tune with the city than I am, being lawyers and all that.  I much prefer Central Park to Times Square. "

He sounded so much like his sapling. So in tune with nature and adventurous. " Yeah, I agree with you there, Kid. " He pulled out a handful of dollars and counted them out, silently wondering how much he'd eat; he looked quite a bit more well fed than before. He poked him in the nose, earning an adorable little snort, and gestured to the lime green board with spindly black writing. " Pick something. " He commanded, counting his money.

" I can get anything I want? " He teased mildly, going over what they had to offer. " Cause I'll take your word for it. "

" Just don't break the bank,alright? " He shot him a look and then stepped up to the counter, ordering a plain, dark coffee before motioning the other up. He watched him scan the board, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip.

He held in a laugh when the male ordered a white chocolate frappe and had to struggle through the handful of questions on if he wanted an extra shot of caffeine, an extra flavor shot, any protein builders, would you like whipped cream with that, and chocolate drizzle on top? It was hilarious watching his expression change from a normal placid one to one of utter confusion. He answered best to his ability, no, no, what are protein builders?, yes, and absolutely. He added one of the ghost donuts he was so fond of and a slice of dark chocolate cheesecake before deeming himself ready. Bill paid the total and the two stepped aside to wait for their goodies. " You like sweet stuff, huh? " He asked, taken aback as Dipper had never been too fond of anything with added sugar save for a few good cans of Pitt Cola, he had left that to his sister.

" It wasn't obvious? " He questioned back, moving aside to allow someone go by, pressing up close to the taller blond; Bill's heart skipped a beat when his broad hip brushed the back of his hand.

" I try not to insult someone on the first date. "

Oren snickered at that, his nose crinkling and glasses slipping down his red nose, " Who said this was a date? "

The smile he was giving him was so lopsided and perfect he had a hard time not pulling him in for a bone crushing hug. " I'll have you know, I've had people fight over the chance to go on a date with me. "

" Oh, I bet. " He rolled his eyes, unable to hide his grin.

" You just don't want to admit I'm the most handsome man you've ever met. It's okay, my looks can be a little intimidating. "

He stuck his tongue out at him, about to say something more than likely sassy but their number was called over the bustle of the small cafe. " I'll get it! " He told him, working his way to the counter, moving in between people with quiet sorry's. He appeared moments later, a drink in each hand and a plate held awkwardly between his fingers; he held the ghost shaped donut in his mouth. He handed Bill his drink, warm and comforting, taking the pastry out of his mouth. " Want to find a seat? " He asked, looking around for a table, nibbling at the fluffy, doughy snack.

Bill hummed in response, fingers wrapping around his wrist to pull him along as he made his way to the back of the eatery. He found a table set back int he corner and he lead him to it, squeezing through pushed out chairs and close set stands. He pulled his chair out for him and bowed dramatically, one arm raising his cup high into the air. " My lady~ "

" Aren't you a gentleman? " Oren praised, setting himself down on the wooden chair, his hips and ass bulging over the sides as it let out a loud creak.

Swallowing, he took the seat across from him, watching the way his lips curled around the bright green straw and his eyelashes flutter over plump cheeks as he enjoyed himself. He lapsed into silence, merely watching him, taking in his heavy figure and mannerisms, cataloging everything he could. From the way he sat, slightly leaning forward, to the way he would babble about something that caught his attention. Everything was slowly coming together to create the person his sapling had become, Oren Pines.

" So, " He spoke up, starling him, " Tell me about yourself. "

He looked into those warm, mocha eyes, so familiar and breathtaking that the demon found himself falling in love all over again.

He laughed, " Where to begin? "

 

 

Bill Cipher searched for twenty-six years before he found what he was looking for.

What he found wasn't what he was expecting.

Oren was, and wasn't, Dipper. He was different but still the same. A completely different person who grew up far different than the one from Piedmont, California. He was still a paranormal loving dork, who enjoyed finding the supernatural in the world around him and loved sporting dark circles under his eyes. He was intelligent and a quick study, sassy and stubborn. He still harbored that infuriating love of family and would do anything for them and he still sung under his breath when he though no one was listening.  Things he remembered and hadn't seen for some time were all his, right there in the body of man he had taken decades to find.

But he was also different.

So, so different.

He looked up, thoughts momentarily halted. He watched the heavy set brunette jog toward him, waving wildly at him, a wide, beaming grin on his face which was flushed from exertion, puffing for breath but not stopping. He couldn't help the twitch of his lips as he opened his arms and took the boy into them, marveling like he always did at how soft and plump he was, burring his nose into the wayward locks and enjoying his laugh against his neck. His hands roamed his body shortly, never losing his wonder for the curves and rolls he carried.

Oren shook his head and leaned away from him, eyes dancing with joy and playfulness. He stood on tiptoe to reach his cheek, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. " Ready? " He gasped, catching his breath.

Yes, he was different. So much fatter and shorter. A sweet tooth he never grew out of. More confident and sure of himself but still awkward in that adorable way. Better with directions and more selfish than what he had been. More timid when compared to his peers and easily hurt despite the bravado he tried to express.

He cupped his chubby cheek and returned the affection, placing a chaste peck upon his awaiting lips, the tingle never leaving nor the shock no matter how many times they performed the ritual. " Yep, " He intertwined their fingers and pulled him along, bodies close, " You'll love Gravity Falls. "

Something in Oren's chest pinged at the mention of Bill's hometown, a place he had never been but left him feeling homesick for. " I'm sure I'll love it. " He assured him. " I can't wait. Do you think we can visit the Mystery Shack? "

" Of course we can, " He answered, picking up a suitcase and cramming it into the back of the car. " And the old mines. And you'll love the woods. "

" I know I will. " He assured him, looking around one last time at the busy, hustling city, unable to find it in him to be sad at their parting. " So long, New York City. "

" New York City can go fuck itself with the Statue of Liberty, " Bill grumbled to himself, enjoying the wonderful laugh behind him.

" Bill! " He snorted, hitting him lightly.

" I hate this city. " He told him, spinning around to pin him against the car, the others fingers digging into his shirt. " The only good thing about this place was that it had you in it. "

" You're such a sweet talker, " He praised, cheeks flushing.

" Give me a minute. " He took in the brunette beneath him, from his round face and wind blown locks, mocha eyes half hidden behind square frames, that crooked, precious grin never not making his heart beat faster. " I need to take in the view. "

" Will you stop!? "Oren screeched, turning tomato red and pushing the dark skinned man away from him. " Just get in the car! "

Bill cackled at his flustered state, " All right, all right. " He opened the driver's door and slid in, waiting for his companion to do the same, smacking his palms against the steering wheel and bobbling. Once he was seated and buckled it, more of a chore than it sounded, he looked over at him, " Ready to go home? "

" Yep. " He grinned at him, placing a hand on his thigh, " Let's go home. "

Home.

Gravity Falls.

His one visible eye trained on the brunette, who was currently fiddling with his phone, and not for the first time since they first met, he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over. His chest felt tight and a pressure built in his sinuses, a lump forming in his throat that no amount of swallowing would get rid of. He raised a hand to his mouth and tried to stifle a sob that spilled from his parted lips, cursing his own weakness.

" Bill? "

" I-I'm fine, " He smirked, shoulders heaving. He grabbed the hand that was reaching for him, thumb running circles on the back of his soul mark.

" What's wrong? " Oren's face became worried, near hysterical, and he unbuckled himself with some trouble, eager to get to his lover. " Bill?! "

" I'm home, " He chocked out, turning in his seat to pull the fat brunette down into his arms, both men uncomfortable in the tight space. " I'm home, Sapling. "

Puzzled and little concerned, Oren rubbed his back and blinked back the strange sensation of tears in his own eyes. " What the..? " He mumbled to himself, rubbing them away. He grunted when his thin arms clung to him tighter, his hold sinking in to his waist and pudgy sides. Sighing, he laid his head on his shoulder, ignoring the way his belly was pressing into the clutch and how he was tightly crammed half way into the drivers seat, weight resting heavily on the sobbing man. He inhaled his scent and hugged him, fingers threading through his short black hair. " You're home, " He told him comforting, words overflowing from his heart.

The next words he said broke the demons heart into a million pieces.

" I've been waiting. "


	8. Murder He Wrote( Mainly to Feed the Siren in his Backyard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill never foresaw himself turning into a murderer.
> 
> But then again, he never saw himself owning a siren in his backyard either.
> 
> Sometimes, life throws a few curve balls at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a line in Spideronsilk's wonderful story Somewhere Beyond the Sea.
> 
> I had to write it and I have nothing to be ashamed for.
> 
> For the record though, Dipper is rather heavy in this one, like, super fat. He's a really well fed, pampered pet to Bill Cipher.

Something heavy thumped on the other side of the fence and Bill rolled his shoulder, trying to coax is back into place. With a grimace, the dark clad man hopped up and clambered over gracefully, dropping down next to the prone figure. He crouched and stayed still for a minute or two, trying to even out his breaths and calm the shaking of his hands. " You should be used to this, " He reprimanded himself, pinching his thigh, " How long have you been doing this? "

He rolled his eye and began the audacious task of wrapping the body around his shoulders, looping his arms around the man's legs and torso. Stumbling to his feet, he made his way across the lawn and to the  back fence where he fumbled with the latch. Pushing it open he hurried through, careful to lock it back up. " The things I do for love. " He wheezed, hurrying over to the waiting pool. He dropped the corpse near the edge and he kneeled down beside the tranquil water, knees scraping against the concrete. He dipped his fingers into the water and swished his limb around wildly, creating waves and bubbles. " Pinetree! " He called into the depths. " Dinner! "

He sat back and waited, watching as a large, dark shadow  appeared from the deep end, making it's way to the shallow grove. A tail broke the surface, the fins glistening in the moonlight. A grin spread across his face when a head of brown locks appeared where he had called, " Good evening, Sapling. "

" Bill~ " The siren beamed, show casing his sharp fangs, blue rimmed eyes dilating at the sight of the man. He cooed and rubbed his cheek against the hand that rested in his terrain, playfully nipping it.

" How are you? " He asked, moving his hand up to run through his hair, rubbing behind his thin, majestic ear fins, reveling in the purrs the aquatic beast rewarded him with.

" I'm starving. " He whined, flicking his tail in irritation.

Bill laughed, " I highly doubt that. You're the single fattest thing I've ever seen. "

" You say that like you don't love me. " The young siren said smugly, tilting his head and smirking up at the disheveled blond. " I know you love my body~ "

" I never said I didn't. " The dark skinned man chuckled, pinching his chubby cheek affectionately, running his thumb over the smooth, sapphire scales that were speckled along them. He swooped down and pressed their lips together in a short, sweet kiss, pulling away to grin at him, enjoying the pout he delivered and the way his thick tail twitched. " Love you, Pinetree. "

" Just feed me, already. " He sulked, diving under the water toward the shallow most part of the pool, beaching himself on the ramp that lead onto the grass. He huffed as he waited, supporting his head with a hand, shooting him nasty looks every now and then, masking his pleased embarrassment with anger.  " Well? "

" You're such a spoiled brat! " He cackled. Standing up he brushed bits of dirt and grass from his knees before stooping to grab the unfortunate victim's ankles, dragging him over to the over eager siren.

" You made me this way. " He sang at him, wiggling in anticipation as his meal was brought closer and closer.

His tune made shivers dance up his spine and he shuddered, nearly dropping his cadaver as a result. " Do you have to do that? "

The blue finned siren barked a laugh at him, clutching his hefty sides, rolling onto his back. " You love my voice. " He smiled genuinely, blinking up at him from his position, happy that his voice had the desired effect. He was going to tease him more but his words died in his throat at the sight of the male he had brought him. He gasped softly, fins folding down. He took in the sight of the roughed up human, saliva gathering at the corners of his mouth. " Bill~ " He moaned pathetically, squirming as it was presented to him.

Smiling at how fast his demeanor could change when food was involved, he dropped  it to shake off his sneakers and socks, ignoring the little whines the siren gave off because he had stopped. " What's wrong, Sapling? " He poked fun, stepping into the cold water.  " You hungwy? "

" You're lucky I don't eat you. " He sniped at him, swallowing thickly.

" You'd never. " Bill shrugged the threat off, knowing how empty it was. He kneeled in the low pool and nuzzled into his tummy, purring at how soft and warm he was. " You really are the chubbiest thing. " He murmured, fingers dancing along his sides and over the huge breadth of said stomach, tickling the underside of the hanging pudge. " I feed you too much. " He stated.

" Bill! " He screeched, struggling to get away from him but finding himself too heavy to crawl away. While he loved rubbing it in the human's face and teasing him lovingly about the topic, he had to admit that he was getting pretty big. Regardless, that was no excuse to keep food from him. He tried to bat his roaming hands away from him but found the task impossible, completely hampered by his bulk. He was so much heavier on land and the brunette found it difficult to reach over the bulging paunch that rested heavily in his lap, pinning him in place. " Bill! "

His feeble attempts weren't lost to the blond and black haired man and he laughed with well placed humor. " You're so cute. " He told him, watching as he strived to stop him, his weight keeping him solidly on the ground, his body quivering with each little movement.  " What are you gonna do, Tubby? " He cooed, " What are you going to do? "

" I-I will, " Dipper huffed, rolling onto his side with much difficulty, " D-drown your a-ass! "

The warning bared little fruit and didn't mean much, the statement only making the extremely fat hybrid sound more adorable. Gasping, he glared at him, arms shaking at having to hold his tremendous weight up, his round, double chinned faced dyed scarlet from exhaustion, glaring through tear stained eyes. Taking pity on the creature he stopped his assault on his doughy midsection, patting his scaled hip instead. " Okay, okay. " He said, swiftly stealing another kiss from those prefect, pouty lips. " Are you ready to eat? "

"Y-yes! " He snarled, sinking into the waves his struggles had created, giving him malicious looks as the other male climbed easily out of the pool to retrieve the other's meal for the night. " Jerk. " He added under his breath.

" I can hear you~ " Bill sang to him, shucking his clothes from him as he wouldn't need them anymore; he threw them into a pile and made a mental note to burn them later. Once he was naked, he dragged the poor sod over to the pool where the siren was awaiting with bated breath, eyes going over the man's body hungrily. " You ready, Pinetree? " He asked, wiggling the foot in his hand at him in a mock wave.

" I already told you I was. " He moaned, licking his lips. He whined and rubbed his growling belly, fingers sinking deeply into the flabby ball.

" God, you act like I don't feed you. " He groused, lugging the well built form into the natatorium. " Which is completely not the case. " He let go, watching as the Siren dove at him, moving at a speed anyone would deem impossible due to his sheer size. Stumbling back, he lifted his lithe body onto the rim, dangling his feet into the water as the other entered what could only he described as a feeding frenzy.

The siren wrapped his thick tail around the human and pulled it under, swimming off into the deeper end of the pool, keeping them both submerged as he feasted. To say the sight was ghastly, while also breathtaking, was an understatement. Dipper ripped large chunks of flesh from the bone, resulting in the water turning read around him. He'd settle for a bit, happily munching on his given meal, leaving nothing behind if he could manage it, small chunks still somehow avoiding the obese, little siren's notice.

He chuckled, kicking his feet, not bothering to get worked up over the cleaning he'd have to do to get rid of the evidence; it's not like he'd have a body left to worry about. If the siren had his way, there's be no trace of anything left behind.

Bill visibly flinched as an arm was ripped from the torso, whooping as it too was quickly skinned, enjoying the show.

Honestly, turning into a serial killer just to keep his little pet fed hadn't been as hard as he thought.

Dipper would occasionally break the surface of the water to get a gulp of fresh air, beaming at the praise his human delivered onto him for his skills and exemplary show man ship. The adulation made him swell with pride and he'd go back to doing what sirens did best, eager to fill the hollow pit of his gut.

Finally, forcing the last few fingers into his maw, Dipper finished his meal, content and full. The murkiness of the water slowly dissipated due to the complex filter Bill had installed upon the seductress' admittance into the Cipher household. Once his teeth had crunched through the bone and he had licked his own fingers clean, he began the daunting task of hauling himself to the surface to spend time with his human.

" Aren't you the cutest thing? " He told him, showering him with affection, ruffling just behind his ears which always made him melt. " Are you full now, Sapling? "

" Hmm, " He hummed, nuzzling his hand and emitting tiny coos. " Stuffed. "

Bill tested this by pressing his foot into his submerged belly, finding it firm and slightly distended. " Oh, yeah you are. " He looked over and surveyed the disorder that awaited him, bloody water and bits of flesh. " You're so messy~ "

" Am not. " Dipper sulked, wrapping a thick arm around the other's slender leg.

Chuckling, he slid his digits down from his fins and scratched him on his rounded jaw, feeling smooth scales underneath his tips, the siren turning into a mewling kitten from the attention. He laughed as he fidgeted in place, light whines emitting from his throat. " What's wrong? "

Dipper gave a slight tug on his leg, batting his heavy lids at him, " Come swim with me. "

" I suppose I should exercise you. " He joked, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it from his shoulders. The siren cooed happily as he exposed his body, standing to strip his tight, black pants, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Returning to the pool, he slipped in, shivering as the cold water surrounded him, beginning their after dinner ritual. Rubbing his arms, he waded into the more shallow part, avoiding the wisps of red near the deep side.

The blue scaled beast glided around him, keeping himself under until the incline began to hamper his movements. He chuckled, the fat creature curling around his legs and nipping his ankles, darting away and coming back. He could hear the muffled song coming from him and he allowed the notes to flow through him, heart beat pounding in his ears and goosebumps popping up along his limbs. Dipper's voice was beautiful, more so than anything he's ever heard, and he relished each song he sang just for him, immune to the more dangerous aspects of the show tune. " Alright, show off. " He finally said, sitting himself down so he was immersed up to his lower chest. " Come here. " He knew he could hear him from the way he curled about to face him and he held out his arms.

Chirps and clicks echoed around him, the fatter male anxious to be close to him. Tiny claws dug into the pavement as he crawled his way to him, slinking through the water like a serpent, his long, elegant tail fin rippling across the surface of the water. Beneath the water, the siren slunk over to his human, hating the way his prodigious tummy scraped along the ground. He gave a powerful kick of his lower body and launched into the humans arms, wrapping his own around his waist and pressing firmly into his tone middle. " Bill~ "

" Jesus! " The human grunted, the wind knocked out of him, his weight throwing him back, water slapping him across the face. " Give a guy a warning next time! "

Tinkling bells answered him, " Why? "

" Why indeed. " He huffed, trying to adjust himself but finding the weight on top oh him far too much to manage. " Dear god, Sapling, " He gasped, " You're fucking heavy. "

" You're just weak. " He teased him, purring as he settled on him like a hug, aquatic cat.

" No, you're just really, fucking fat. "

" Am I? " He asked, twisting in his hold so he was sitting in his lap, head resting against his shoulder.

" Hmm, " Bill nodded, placing his hand, open palm down, on his pet's tummy, giving it a good shake, causing the soft flesh to wobble violently. " Very much so. " He was honestly too big to fit in his lap but he humored him anyway, spreading his legs so their positions were more suitable.

" You love it. " Dipper yawned, nuzzling him affectionately as he was pampered with belly rubs.

" Don't you fall asleep on me! " He warned, flicking his red nose. " Not this time. "

Snorting, the siren sulked, " No fair. " He sighed and drummed his clawed fingers on his bulging gut, tilting his head this way and that. " I really did get fat. " He stated simply.

" Oh yeah, you did. " He agreed, grinning broadly. " You've fattened up nicely~ " He kissed his speckled forehead, hands roaming down to rub circles in his fleshy hip, where skin faded to scales. He groped his love handle, loving the feel of his supple flesh, amused by how much of his thick bottom was hidden by his drooping belly.

Dipper squirmed in place, giggling from his tickles, " Stop it! " He demanded, though the grin on his plump lips did little to sooth the playful mood between them.

" What are you gonna do about it? " He cackled, knowing full well that the stuffed creature wouldn't be able to do much, his arms too stubby and body too fat.

" I w-won't, " He managed, " K-kiss you! " The glare he sent him would have been terrifying had they of met in the open ocean, pupils nothing but slits and brown orbs staining blue at the edges. But here, in his backyard pool,  squeezed onto his lap, he was nothing short of adorable.

" Whoa now! " Bill yelped, releasing the tubby siren from his tickles, " Can't have that! " He sniggered at his facial expression, stealing a short kiss from him before he could pull away, watching him sink into the deeper parts of the pool once more. He swam a few laps, occasionally dragging himself up to him for quick peck or nip, and settled on his legs, half submerged and giving him that adorable lop sided grin of his.

" There, all exercised. "

" Hardly, " He exhaled, bobbling him up and down as much as he could.

" You're never happy, " Dipper spit a mouthful of water out at him, startling the man as it hit him dead center in his face. As he sputtered, he wrapped his fingers around his ankles and pulled him into the water, further stunning him as he curled his tail around his lean body, drawing him underneath the waves.

He'd never drown him, but he loved tormenting him in the only way he knew how, dragging him into the water like the beast he was. He watched bubbles pour from the humans mouth as he struggled against his hold, the brunette placing little kisses along his body as he did so. When he was given a warning pinch on his larger belly roll he loosened his grip and lifted him to the surface where he gasped for breath.

" Y-you little m-minx, " He chided him, slamming his hand down to splash him violently.

Dipper just laughed at him, swimming up to embrace his human, giving him a few mild nips up his chest, ending with a passionate kiss upon his thin lips. " I love you, " He cooed at him, whispering softly.

" Love you too, Sapling. "  He assured him, leaning back until he was floating, looking at the star studded sky. Beneath the tips of his fingers he felt his scales and he smiled to himself, the siren swimming in  gentle circles around his prone figure. It wasn't long before an eerie song wafted over them, harmonious and dismal, and Bill closed his eyes, enjoying the rocking of the water's waves and the forlorn lullaby.

" Hey, Bill? " Dipper asked hesitantly, breaking the tranquil peace he had wrapped himself in.

" Hmmm? " He didn't bother to open his eyes as he answered, reaching out to find him blindly instead.

" I'm hungry. " 

An azure eye snapped open and he flailed about until he was standing on the concrete floor, staring at the beast who at least had the decency to look sheepish, a tiny, fanged smile on his round face. " Are you fucking kidding me? "

" Just a snack. "

" Just a- " He groaned and dragged his hands down his face, the bell like laugh causing him to lose all frustration. Instead, he grabbed his hefty paunch, " This is exactly why you're so damn fat, Pinetree. "

" But I'm hungry. " He pouted.

Bill could never say no to him, especially with that adorable pout on his chubby face so he resigned himself and began to wade out of the pool, the peckish siren following behind. " Fine. Fine! You'll get your snack. Fat little princess. " He grumbled the last part under his breath, though the words didn't hold much ammo to them. He stepped out of the pool and into the grass, running his fingers through his hair to help dry it faster. As he walked by, he scooped up the two separate pile of clothes, calling behind him, " Wait right there, Pinetree! "

Dipper waited, hauling himself onto the ramp as far as he could before the heaviness of his body limited him. He hummed to himself, rolling onto his immense belly, creating little ripples in the surface with his fingers, drawing out patterns and pictures. Sighing, impatient for Bill's return, he crossed his arms and flicked his tail, finding the task daunting out of water. Going over the human's remarks, he sulked, " I'm not that fat. " The words were said mainly to reassure himself but he knew they were false, even he wasn't completely blind to how heavy he'd become.  He perked up when he heard muffled footsteps, peering over the ledge. " Bill~ " He called out.

" Pinetree~ " He returned the favor, sitting cross legged, refreshed and clad in a loose shirt and pajama pants. He beamed at him and held up a bag of jumbo shrimp, giving it a shake. " Hungry? " He teased, eye shining.

" Starving! " He laughed, fins fanning out in delight; he opened his mouth eagerly.

He tossed him the seafood, cheering each time he caught one, lobbing them overhanded so they'd be easier to catch. He eventually had the overweight creature diving for them, large waves spilling over the low wall and all through the yard. " Last one! " He told him, holding it for him to take personally, wiggling it just out of reach.

Panting, completely exhausted, Dipper struggled over to the blond, eyeing the last invertebrate greedily. " Ah, " He opened his mouth, hoping the human would just give it to him.

No such luck.

" Gotta work for it, Sapling~ " He smirked.

Whining, the siren hesitantly gripped the edge, struggling to lift himself out of the water, muscles screaming in protest t having to lift such a massive weight. Wheezing, he looked at him with pleading eyes, " B-bill, "

" Come on, " He beckoned.

" I-I can't, " He whimpered, nails digging at the pavement, arms quivering, barely able to reach over his distended tummy. " I-I'm too f-fat. "

" Yes you are, " He told him lovingly, setting the empty bag aside and kneeling in front of him. He caressed his flushed face, holding the thick, juicy meat above him, adoring the way his eyes were blown wide, absolutely addicted. The blue scaled boy had manged to prop himself up on his elbows, far further than what Bill had thought possible- but then again will power was, after all, a scary thing; he noted with some amusement that some of his belly was spilling across the cement, lurching forward with each ragged breath. " You're so, so fat, little one. " He guided the morsel into his maw, ending it with kiss.

Dipper sucked it in, clamping his teeth down, cheeks puffing as they filled with the food. He crooned from deep within his throat at the adoring action, managing a tiny little lick on his nose before he lost his grip and fell back into the pool with a tremendous splash. Spluttering, he popped back up, shaking his head, ears ringing with Bill's laughter.

" You're so fucking adorable! " He said, clutching his sides.

" S-shut up, " He murmured, dipping his face back down and blowing bubbles.

" Yes you are, now come here! " He pointed in front of him, " I need to get to bed. So give me a goodnight kiss~ "

Dipper mustered the strength to bolt over, leaning up where their lips eagerly met. Deep and passionate, he melted into it as long fingers stroked his fins and curled themselves in his hair, nails crazing his scalp. Little huffs filled the air between them, the siren out of breath and the human taking more. 

" God, I love you, " Bill whispered huskily, placing ghostly love bites all along his jaw and shoulders. " Every last pound. "

" I love you more. " He cooed, absolutely brightening from the attention.

" I love you most. " Bill finished, leaving one last peck on the top of his hair. He stood and stretched, letting out a loud, obnoxious yawn. " Goodnight, my little mermaid. "

Dipper whined from the loss of heat but bid him farewell in his native tongue, shrill and echo filled. He watched him disappear into his house and waited until he was sure he was safety nestled in his bed, lights all out, before descending beneath the waves to curl up at the bottom of the deepest section of the backyard pond, twisting himself into the large, leafy plants that had been installed for him. Yawning, letting out a little chirp, he laid his head on his padded arms and drifted into a deep slumber, well fed and well loved.

I wonder, he thought idly before he drifted into slumber, What Bill will feed me tomorrow?


	9. No Fault of My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Gleeful finds himself unable to squeeze into his performance outfit and Will Cipher is all the more happy to tell him exactly why.
> 
> " Fat, " He breathed, pinching a generous roll for emphasis, " You've gotten fat. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to it, the Reverse Falls prompt. Hahaha, *throws confetti* This is just one large pile of sin right here, please check the newest tags to make sure you're not too, too afraid.

" Why, " Dipper groused to himself, struggling to pull the tight, black pants over his bulging hips. " Won't, " The fabric stretched, groaning as it was forced to cloth someone much too big for them. " These, " The brunette let out a gasp and tried in vain to squeeze into his clothes, sucking in his belly as much as he could despite it not helping the situation at all. " Fit! "

Letting out an angry huff, he let go of them and ran a hand through his ruffled locks, panting from a mixture of exertion and irritation. His reflection stared back at him from the triple panes, the overweight boy heaving, his slacks pinched on his thick thighs and button up shirt hanging unopened at his sides, his entire middle exposed for viewing. Hearing a muffled cough, he spun on his heels and pinned the only other occupant in the room with a fierce, flashing glare, his azure eyes blazing with poorly masked vexation. " Will! " He screeched, hands balling into fists at his side, " Look what you've done! "

Honestly, the blue haired demon-turned-prisoner had no idea how any of what was currently transpiring was his fault. The tall being warily eyes his captor, scanning the younger human across the room with a careful eye. He took in his large love handles that spilled over the sides and his massive, doughy belly that dropped low over his thighs, the fat quivering from his deep, agitated breaths. His round, double chinned face was red, from embarrassment or purely anger he didn't know, and he'd find the whole scene rather terrifying if it wasn't for how adorable his master looked right now, too fat for his clothes and in utter denial to how corpulent he's become. He wanted to tease him until his beautiful eyes filled with tears and run his gloved hands over every swell and roll he had to offer, to explore him in detail, to take in everything that Dipper Gleeful had become. Instead, he placed the mask over his face that he had become used to wearing, one of weakness and tears. " Y-yes? " He asked.

The human placed his hands on his hips and stalked toward him, his pudge wobbling with each step, the rolling of his stomach from side to side an enchanting sight. He stood over the seated man, glowering down at him, " William? "

The ice in his voice sent shivers of desire up Will's spine and he tried to suppress them the best he could, " Y-yes? " He asked again.

He reached out and slid a finger down his jawline and neck, " Would you mind telling me, " He began, soft and gentle, his touch electricity that shot through him His fingers suddenly curled around his tie and he forced him into a hunched position, eyes boring into him, scowl crossing his handsome features, " Why my favorite pair of pants no longer fit?! "

Their noses were touching and he could see the swirling depths of his eyes, his breath warm against his cheeks. " I'm a-afraid I don't know, " He stuttered, finding it hard to concentrate on keeping up appearances with the way the breadth of his belly pressed into him, " W-why they don't fit. "

Dipper chuckled and raised his free hand to pat his cheek condescendingly. " Of course you don't, Pet. " He assured him, " After all, it's just so, so easy to shrink my clothes. " He gestured to his bulky body, so fat and supple, and Will struggled not to drool over just how huge the boy had allowed himself to become, years of binge eating and laziness catching up with him in an unexpected way. The time they had been off to get their affairs in order had obviously been healthy for Dipper's waistline. " It's not your fault, " He assured him, sarcasm and lies dripping from every syllable and his eyes sparking with magic, " It's just so fucking easy to make a mistake! "

The slap that accompanied his harsh words wasn't expected, the demon's face snapping to the side. The smirk that twitched at the corner of his lips was hard to hide and he didn't raise a hand to cover his burning cheek, too focused on the boy in front of him. A snarl was etched onto his face and he'd find it intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that he sported a thick double chin; Will actually found it adorable.

" What are you going to do about it? " He jabbed him in his chest, forcing him to take a step back, arching away from the offending digit.

His heart beat thumped painfully in his chest, his flesh spilling across him as he leaned over him, warm and inviting. He swallowed the lump in his throat, " I-I don't think I c-can do anything about i-it, "

" And why is that? " He hissed.

" Because, " He took a deep breath and figured it was best to drop the facade, if only a little. He reached out and placed his palms on the sides of his bulging belly, fingers sinking into the chub that refused to be contained. As he fondled him, the burning desire in his gut flared up, the fire threatening to absorb him in the flames of want, a purr building his throat. " It's not, It's not your c-clothes that have shrunk. "

" What are you trying to say? " Dipper asked quietly, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He let go of his tie and ran his fingers up his spine, dancing over the lithe muscles to grasp the back of his head in a steely grip. He leaned closer to him, the demon's hands sliding to grope his love handles, and brought his lips to the curve of his neck, " Say it, "

Will shuddered and groaned, gripping his lover's sides to steady himself. " Y-your, " He licked his lips, dry and desiring the other's plump, pouting ones, " You've gotten- "

" Gotten what, William? " His nails dug into his scalp and the periwinkle haired man shivered, prickles of pleasure coursing across his body.

" It's n-not a bad thing, per say, " He chuckled, moving his hands across the small of his back to grip the large spheres of his backside fondly. " Y-your just- "

" Spit it out! " He demanded, grabbing his shirt and tugging him back into his hunched position, the other nearly going crazy from how much he sunk into his tummy. " Say it, " He whispered.

He gulped, watching dark lashes flutter over sharp eyes and round cheeks. " Fat, " He breathed, pinching a generous roll for emphasis, " You've gotten fat. "

Whatever it was that he had been expecting, that wasn't it. He blinked at him, stunned by his declaration. " Fat? " He asked, " You think I've gotten fat? "

" Quite so, " He nodded meekly.

" You think I'm fat? " He let go of his shirt, stepping back from him. His face held no anger, something Will counted all his blessings for, and instead his brows were furrowed in question, lips quirked down into a deep frown.

" Oh yes, " The blue haired man smiled, tenderly cupping his huge belly in his hand, " Very much so. "

The blush that spread across his face was so precious and rare that he could have gotten drunk on it, the scarlet hue of his chubby cheeks and the perfect pout in his kissable lips. " I have not, " He huffed, crossing his thick arms across his chest, " Gotten fat, Will. "

" Haven't you? " He asked again, leaning down to look into his eyes, " You can look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't been putting on weight since the Pines children's first visit? That you haven't enjoyed each little morsel as it passed your lips? That you haven't been steadily growing out of everything you own because you can't stop feeding your ever growing tummy? "

Each question sent a wave of crippling shame through Dipper and he gasped out as he was forced back by the pale skinned demon, his face close to his own, eyes flashing in mirth. " I- I have not! "

" Oh? " Will laughed softly, placing gentle kisses on the boy's chest, forcing his arms to his sides so he could get to the flesh. " But Dipper, " He cooed at him, edging them backwards, " You have. How can you not see? "

Gasping out as his heel hit the edge of a lounging sofa, Dipper felt himself fall back into the plush cushions, sinking heavily into them. Heaving, he struggled into a sitting position, his stomach bulging across his lap, retracting and spreading with each labored breath. " S-shut up! "

He looked down at his charge, his face red and hot, body quivering with the effort it took to keep himself up. He was so out of shape and overfed, a perfect picture of overindulgence that it trilled some kind of forbidden bell inside him. " Why? " He asked, placing his hands on either side of his head and leaning down, eye boring into him, " Do you not like the truth, Dipper Gleeful? "

" William Cipher! " He yelped, cowering behind raised arms, " Stop this, this instant! "

" Stop what? " Will stroked his cheek with a thumb, placing a kiss on his star speckled forehead, the boy shunning away from him. He could see tears at the corner of his eyes, though his pride stopped them from rolling down his cheeks.

" You're lies, " He hissed, " I am not, nor will I ever be, fat. " He spat the word out at him, baring his teeth in aggravation.

" See, " He tutted, poking him on the tip of his red nose, " The thing is, you are fat. Very fat. Most humans would call you obese, but I don't think that word does you justice. "

" W-what are you- "

" You're overfed, overindulged, a spoiled princess who is waited on hand and foot. You're so greedy, my little star, always hungry and always eager to fill the ever gnawing hunger in your tummy. "

" S-stop, " He begged, voice barely a whisper.

" You've been so restless to feed that hunger, that you're blind to how fucking huge you've become. You cease to realize that every time you give into that deep seated gluttony inside of you, you're adding dozens and dozens of pounds onto your overworked frame, growing fatter and fatter with each. Bite. "

" Will, " Dipper moaned out, shuddering under his words, arching his back so his belly could press all the more into him.

" You're pants don't fit, " He stated simply, " Because you're far too pudgy for them. They're too tight. Even when they're half on you they're too constricting. " He demonstrated by tugging at the waistband, unable to slip a single digit in between the fabric and his bulging abdomen. He whistled, " Wow, how'd you get those on as high as you did? "

" P-Perseverance, "

" Obviously, " Will snorted, giving them a swift tug to free him, Dipper gasping loudly as his love handles spilled over to rest on his wide, feminine hips, tummy settling heavily in his lap. His thighs were still trapped but even the simple act of freeing his sides caused him to breath easier and the brunette leaned back, sulking.

" Th-those took f-forever to get on, " He chided.

" Hmm, " He hummed rubbing circles in his flesh, moving his fingers across the overhang of his belly, the large feature dominating his slouched form. " The way your stomach rests on your legs and bulges over the side and is so, so close to your knees. " Here, he tickled the offending chub, marveling at how much he jiggled, putty that begged to be played with. " You're so soft, " He purred, leaning down to nuzzle into his stomach, pressing into the doughy ball loving. " So malleable. You're fucking perfect, Dipper. " He licked up the expanse of his gut, leaving a trail of saliva along the dome.

" W-will, " The boy beneath him moaned, wrapping his arms around him to bring him closer to him, the lither demon awkwardly straddling the fat human, legs splayed wide to allow the room needed for his middle. " P-please, "

" Please what? " He cooed, kissing his cheek tenderly, trailing fingertips along his curvy sides and dimpled upper arms, pinching and prodding as he went exploring.

" Tell me more, " He demanded, " Tell me, h-how fat I am. "

He laughed, low and controlled, " Oh, my little star, that can easily be done. "

" Do it. "

" You're so fat, " He began, " That when you get up in the morning, you have to have me help pull you up because your belly's too big and pins you down. It's so fucking massive, my dear, that when you try to get up, the simple act leaves you breathless and gasping for air. "

" It's true, " Dipper sighed, slipping his hands underneath the bottom swell of his stomach , trying in vain to lift it up, grunting at how heavy it was, " It's so big. "

" The stairs creak under you and struggle to hold you up when you waddle downstairs to fill yourself with substance. It's such a pleasure to watch your chair bow under your ass and you pretend to be so oblivious. "

" I j-just need a bigger one, "

" And every time, every fucking time you squeeze that soft body of yours into something that's long outgrown, I want to ravish every inch of your expanding frame. You get the biggest, most adorable, muffin top when you wear button up pants and your love handles, " He groaned deeply, eye rolling in his socket, " God, I want to grab onto them and never let go. "

" Then don't, " He pleaded, his shaking hands messaging as much as his stomach as he could reach.

" Look at you, " Will breathed out, pupil dilating at the sight of his human touching himself, " Too fat to even reach all the way around yourself. How did you become so sinfully huge, my love? "

" It's your fault, " He whined, wishing he could prove him wrong but knowing he couldn't, " All your fault. "

" How so? " He asked, arching away so he could rub the protruding fat he would never come close to reaching, his arms too thick and body too layered in fat. He pressed them in deeply, the desperate need to have him beneath him growing with each sentence.

" It just is, of c-course. "

" I'm not the one that eats until their too full to get up, " He scolded gently, " Or the one who knows one more slice can and will hurt you, in the form of pounds on your once slim physique. You use to be what society would call 'hot' and 'attractive'. "

" And now? "

He soaked up the little voice that cried for acceptance, the shard of self-consciousness that Dipper denied existed. " You're enormous, out of shape, lazy. You're a helpless mess, someone on a one way ticket to destruction. "

" A-and? " His eyes were blown wide, silently demanding an answer, hot and bothered despite the comfortable temperature of the room, his pet's grip warm upon his skin. He swallowed with difficulty, stifling the whimper that threatened to escape between plump lips.

" And you're so fucking beautiful, " He opened his mouth and clamped down on chest, sucking the flesh beneath his teeth, eager to leave a purple ringed bruise upon the sun kissed skin. He pulled away, single eye blazing with hidden flames, the beast inside of him howling with wants and needs. " So gorgeous, " He told him, " You're body drives me crazy. I want to claim you, ever roll, every curve, and never let anyone else so much as look at you. Everything about you is mine and mine alone. " He grasped his hair and tugged viciously, forcing his head back, " Every single pound. " 

" God, Will. " He winced, smirking, " You sure k-know how to woo me. "

" I've had plenty of practice. " He kissed his cheek, biting as he traveled downward, letting go of his fluffy locks to trail them down his sides, impatient to get his claws on his little performer's gut, dipping over each swell, astonished by how it folded on itself, creating mountains of chub that was his to explore. " You really let yourself go. " He tried in vain to lift his belly up, stunned by the fact that he could not heft it up easily. " Dear lord, Dipper. "

" I k-know, " He grunted, bending over to grab his tummy rolls and shaking them, causing violent ripples to erupt over his entire body, " I'm s-so fucking fat. "

" Obese, " Will recited, mouth going dry at the show he had given him, " You've long stopped being just 'fat' "

" Obese, " Dipper agreed, eyes fluttering closed as he released the pudge in his hands to rest his arms at his side, " So, so fucking fat, Will. "

The demon reveled in this game, one he enjoyed to the point of  being immoral. He slid off of him and straitened his tie, looking down at the human that lie there, his captor, his master. " Get up. " He demanded, wanting more.

The blue eyes boy moaned, shaking his head. " I-I can't. "

" Get. Up. "

Whimpering, he struggled to sit up, belly creeping across his lap to poke over his plump knees, rocking back and forth to give him some momentum. He reached out and gripped the arm rest tightly and began to heave himself up, falling back into the cushions after the first failed attempt. Belly wobbling and heaving with each pant, he rolled onto his side and attempted to get up that way, dragging himself into a half sitting position, unable to work over his giant paunch very well, his legs constantly pressing into the underside of it, hampering his movements. " W-William, " He begged, his cockiness long gone, " I-I can't! "

" Yes you can. " He told him, voice stern and cold. He snapped his fingers and sat down on an ornamental chair that appeared beneath him, flipping his tailcoats out and sitting down with his legs crossed. Folding his hands in his lap he watched, smile slowly stretching across his face.

Moaning in discomfort, the overfed boy rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling of the room with dissatisfaction, " You ask f-far too much. "

" I ask very little in comparison to how much you ask for. Now, get up. "

" Why don't you h-help me at least? "

" Why? Because, my dear, it's far too enjoyable to watch you struggle. "

Dipper glowered, pursing his lips, " You're enjoying t-this far too much, W-William. "

The azure haired man laughed boisterously, " I won't argue that point. "

Sitting up, he propped his elbow up on the rest and placed his chin on the back of his palm. " You love how fat I've become. " It wasn't a question, but a statement.

" I have. "

" Why? " He asked, adjusting his position to be more comfortable, no longer attempting to lift himself from his throne. He leaned back into the cushions and spread his legs, allowing his belly to droop heavily between plush thighs, placing his hands on the top most swell of it, drumming his fingers softly. When he received no answer, he frowned, " Well? "

William looked him over, from the way his double chin was accentuated and how his whole body settled in itself, holding a certain grandeur about it. As if he were a king sitting in his palace, feasting on a buffet of treats and snacks. A well fed monarch who reveled in their laziness and poundage, never ceasing the motion of plate to mouth. " I'm not sure. " He finally replied, " It could be the fact that every time you bite into something you find delicious, your face relaxes and you get this cute, little smile on your face. How, no matter how full you are, you greedily try to fit more into your packed belly. While most people lust after people, you lust after food. Rich cheesecakes topped with caramel and berries, delectable tarts layered in creams and whipped frosting, cake, so moist it should be illegal with filling that oozes out when you slice right into it. Should I go on? "

" Fuck me, yes. " He groaned, his belly letting out a loud rumble beneath his fingers and he flushed lightly.

" See? Even now, " He stood smoothly, crossing the short distance in a matter of moments, " You're a greedy, selfish, sinner. " He reached down and caressed his stomach with fond fingers, " Always hungry, aren't you? "

" God, yes, yes I am. " He lifted his heavy arms and dragged him down for a imperious kiss, pressing their lips together in needy want. He wished he had the strength to lift himself up and force himself onto the demon but he knew the attempts would be pathetic at best. Gasping, he pulled away to catch his breath, heaving like a dog in heat. " Will, " He whimpered, going in for another passionate affair, " William, please. "

" Please what? " He asked, sliding his too small shirt from his round shoulders, working the sleeves off his plump arms.

" Please, " Groaning, he assisted him the best he could, pulling his arm through the sleeve and placing it over his flaming face, hiding his embarrassment. " Fuck me. "

" Aren't you being a little slut tonight. " He chuckled. Throwing the shirt aside, he dragged his tongue up the dome of his belly, licking circles around his hard nipples, hands grasping those love handles he so craved. " Beg me. "

" I- " Dipper jolted from the sudden nip to his breast and he curled his toes inside his polished shoes. " I d-don't beg! "

" Don't you? " He pondered allowed, claws leaving little lines in his flesh, red welts mingling with the white stretch marks. " Need I remind you how you pleaded to have another slice of caramel tiramisu the other night at the restaurant despite the fact that you were wedged in the booth so beautifully, unable to move? "

 " They're-they're were too small to begin with! "

" I believe you were just too big. " Will placed ghostly pecks all along his torso, the supple boy beneath him silently praying to be claimed once more. " You're getting much too fat don't you think so? "

" N-no, " He arched into him, pressing his belly into his lean stomach, eyes alight in a primal urge to make love right there and now.

" No? " Long fingers rubbed his inner thigh, still encased in the tight fabric of his pants, mewls of pleasure music to his ears. " Not at all? "

" M-maybe a little, " He admitted.

" I'd say more than a little~ " He slowly lowered himself to his knees, a trail of love bites leading down his tummy, " Can you even touch yourself, my little star? " He teased him, patting his hefty side, knowing very well that he couldn't, his weight too high and taxing.

" S-shut up! " He shrieked breathlessly, face erupting in a deep scarlet of shame.

" Can you? "

" ....................n-no. " He whispered, biting his finger as he turned his face to avoid looking into his eyes.

" And why's that? "

He was playing with the reason why, kneading and messaging it with careful hands, caressing the doughy ball in his attempts to lift it off his lap. " I-I'm, " He stuttered, " I'm t-too fat. "

" See? You've let yourself go to the point of you can't even pleasure yourself. And you say you're not that fat? "

" That's w-what I have you f-for! " He spat at him, completely humiliated and perturbed.

" Of course, of course. " He nodded in understanding, the coil at the base of his abdomen tightening as he took in his master's current state, trying in vain to mask his fever and mortification. He frowned, stopping his assault on his sensitive skin, crouching so he could move his damp hair from his face, revealing his striking birthmark, pushing it back. He could see the hurt and self consciousness in the depths of his ocean's, swirling with a mixture of pride and lust. " You're stunning, " He told him, " A gorgeous star in the night sky that deserves my worship, my praise. The only one. "

Biting his lip, not happy that Will had realized he had taken his words seriously, he soaked in his words, goosebumps prickling along his arms. He held up his hand to him, " T-the only one? "

He intertwined his slim fingers with his stubby one, mustering the strength to pull him to the edge of the couch, wrapping his arms around the male as far as they could, unable to meet at his back. He buried his nose in his hair, squeezing him close, " You are my Polaris, my little star, and my galaxy. "

Dipper only hesitated a fraction of a second before he returned the hug, looping his arms under his to grip his shoulders. He moved his head away from his chin to nuzzle into the crook of his neck, not uttering a single word, though he really didn't need to.

Most people thought they knew Dipper Gleeful. Thought of him as the arrogant boy who would do anything to get what he wanted through any means necessary. He never took blame even when it was his to take and he was cruel, cold, and haughty. The other half to his equally terrible sister Mabel Gleeful. 

And they were correct.

Will knew first hand how vicious the human could be and how hurtful his words stung. But he also knew how words could hurt him just as easily. He was sensitive, especially on the topic of his growing waistline, and wanted praise heaped upon him, believing he deserved it. He took pleasure in the little games they played, making fun layering the insults with compliments, the approach making him both ashamed of and cherishing of his weight. It was a kink he himself loved to prey upon for it gave him a chance to slip his mask off and stop the flow of crocodile tears.

It made him feel alive.

To return the pain upon his captor, to watch him break down, only to lift him up with honey words he would only ever hear from his demon. Everyone around them could say what they want, how unattractive he was now that he had allowed himself his indulgence, but he would always rebuttal those same words while agreeing with them all the same. It was a complicated game, one that they played too often and one where they walked a thin line with. Occasionally, like now, they needed to pause, take a step back, and try again.

Will loved it.

He adored how obese his little star had become, how dependent he had become on him. A sick and twisted part of him wanted him fatter, wanted him to struggle under his own weight, to watch as he attempted everyday things only to fail miserably because of his sheer size. It would be the biggest lie of the millennium to say William Cipher did not enjoy gazing upon him as he ate, stuffing himself with vigor, overindulging in the rich and fatty foods he so desired. He adored the way his human carried his weight, soft and perfect, his waddle slow and pronounced, his face so adorable round and chubby. And his belly~

He shuddered against him, pressing his body deeper into the shorter male's, feeling his pudge engulf him, the warm sensation of his tummy against his legs winding the coil even tighter, his member growing stiff from the sensation.

" Jesus, Will. " Dipper remarked, shocked by his servant's demeanor, gasping when he felt his desire against his flesh.

" You're so fucking huge, " He moaned, the hands on his shoulders tightening their grip, nails digging into the skin. The adulation he held for this boy was unheard of, especially considering his body type wasn't one that would normally warrant it. But how could he not? With the way his upper arms dimpled his elbows and how his hips swelled out into his thighs and pudgy legs. How his belly bulged out by a good couple of feet, gravity forcing it to droop to just above his knees. How he developed the cutest muffin top and love handles no matter what he wore, everything always a size too small. Even his laziness was attractive. Constantly lounging and lying around the house left him with little to no exercise, always pushing his responsibilities onto Will or his ever growing resentful sister.

He wasn't sure if he should find that particular trait charming.

" What am I going to do with you? " He asked, grabbing a hold of his aforementioned love handles, unable to hold the whole of them in his palms.

Dipper shuddered, his hips bucking into his touch. " Fuck me. " He whispered, " Ravish me, William. "

" Tell me what you want me to do. " He gasped out, heat washing over his entire being, the building pressure nigh impossible to ignore.

" I want you to ram your dick inside me, " He panted, feebly grinding against him, wobbling all over the place, " I want your claws to dig into my flesh as you fuck me. "

" Fuck, yes, " He moaned, knowing his forehead into his shoulder, nuzzling.

" I want you to bite me all over, claim me as yours again and again, each thrust of your hips forcing me to scream out your name. "

" God, Dipper, you're so- fuck, " Grinding his teeth he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Growling, he shoved him back onto the couch, the sofa groaning dangerously under them, and proceeded to do just that, biting his heaed skin as he tried to adjust themselves to be more comfortable, the love seat far too small of a space for them but neither wanting to move from their sin filled haze.

" W-will? "

" What? " He answered, irritated at being interrupted.

" I love you, " He whispered.

He paused, looking down at him; out of the corner of his eye he saw his belly spilling over the edge of the cushion. " What? "

" D-don't make me repeat it, a-asshole! " He smacked his chest lightly, pout firmly placed on his lips.

He chuckled, shocked and pleased, never thinking those three words were ever pass the lips of his pridefully plump lover. He rubbed his hips, working at rolling the tight pants off of his lower body, relishing the way his thighs expanded out. Will kissed his heaving stomach, the tiny pants of his human a symphony that deserved an encore.

" I love you too, my little star. "

He would make sure Dipper Gleeful regretted those words.


	10. Take This Shovel and Get in the Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Pines always tried to keep his nose out of trouble. He held a steady job, paid his bills on time, and enjoyed a leisurely day or two with his twin sister, Mabel. Life was good.
> 
> Until the night the head of the Cipher Crime Family, Bill Cipher, pulled over on the side of the road and stopped him on his way home.
> 
> " How good are you at digging holes? "
> 
> " What?! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt suggested by the one and only Spideronsilk~
> 
> I'm such a sucker for mob stories and I loved writing one for my own!

Dipper Pines checked the library doors, satisfied to find them secured in place. He slipped the keys into his bag and set off down the street, hand coming up to grasp the strap of his satchel firmly. He was leaving far later than he had planned, the night having crept up on him as he researched the old archives that needed sorted. Everything was still and he met no one which wasn't too much of a surprise. Considering the rise in crime around town it really wasn't a shock that most people had locked themselves inside their homes as soon s the sun began it's descent along the horizon.

 

Despite the quiet, Dipper's heart was beating frantically in his rib cage, the dull thuds reverberating through his whole body. He had always been careful to lock the library up at a decent hour but he had been so engrossed in the time worn clippings of past newspapers and articles that he had completely forgotten about the time. The deeds of the notorious Cipher crime family had just been too interesting to put down. Now, in the late hours of the night, alone and utterly unprotected, he was paying for his curiosity.

 

It wasn't as if the district he worked in was particularly known for it's violence rate but the one he had to cross to get home wasn't nicknamed The Scarlet Alley by mistake. Taking into account the time, setting, and whispered rumors of a great catalyst about to begin, things didn't bode well for him.

 

" You're fine, " He assured himself, " Everything will be one hundred percent a-ok. You'll get home, eat dinner, maybe go through your notes, and then hit the hay. Sounds like a plan to me. "

 

The false bravado did nothing to ease his anxiety and he soon resorted to humming to himself instead, though, it wasn't much help either. He quickened his pace to a near uncomfortable level,  eager for the safety and warmth his apartment offered.

 

The young man shrunk away as a gaggle of women stumbled out of an unmarked door, dressed provocatively and laughing shrilly. They smelled of booze and smoke and he cringed, not wanting anything to do with them. " Hey, sweetie~ " One called out to him, her friends staggering. " You want to get~a~drink? " She burst into rambunctious squeals, the others following suit, staggering on their feet and heaving with loud guffaws.

 

Face burning, Dipper bit his lip, crossing the street as quickly as he could, leaving the rowdy group behind him. Their giggles still echoed in his ears, mocking and playful, their voices fading behind him as he all but jogged away.

 

" See you later, Fatty! "

 

Stopping to catch his breath once he was a safe distance away, he fixed his glasses which had gone crooked, the metal cool on his heated face. " Hussies, " He griped to himself, playing with the bottom of his cotton vest, tugging it down over his pudgy form. Huffing, he resumed his walk, much slower this time, eyes focused on the pavement.

 

Down the street, the sound of squealing tires pierced the air.

 

Startled, Dipper pulled his foot away from the road and stepped back, watching in utter shock as a canary yellow car rushed toward him, the gold bug glinting in the dim street light. It pulled into a stop right in front of him, the impressive vehicle unblemished, the yellow and ebony paint pristine as if it had just rolled off the manufacturing line. It wasn't until he took in the small details that his gut twisted painfully. Black triangles decorated the backside and a white, slitted eye was staring at him from the door, the insignia of the Cipher family peering him right in the face.

 

Anybody in Gravity Falls who wishes to avoid trouble, in any way, knew to avoid the three sided shape as if their life depended on it. Store fronts, clothing, signs, business cards, it didn't matter where they were, if they were there, then you could bet someone in the family was behind the scenes in one way or another. Their reach was far and wide, their eye all seeing, all knowing. Considering how expensive and well taken care of the car in front of him was, it was easy to deduce that they were one of the higher ups.

 

And they had pulled over just to confront him.

 

" Dear lord, " He whispered to himself, stomach dropping, unable to believe that his luck had taken a nose dive that fast. " Now what? "

 

The window was slowly cranked down, revealing the extremely handsome man behind the wheel, his skin dark and foreign, hair an interesting combination of black and blond. He held a loose smirk upon his thin lips and he raised a finely gloved hand to cup his mouth. " Hey! " He exclaimed, voice loud and high pitched, his tone full of cheer and mirth, " Tubby! I need a favor! "

 

" E-excuse me?! " The surprise at being insulted while being asked for assistance quelled the fear that had begun to claw at his heart. He watched uneasily as the man exited the car, his body lithe and tall, sporting the best, tailor fit clothes money could buy. His golden, double vest, that sported a hand embroidered brick pattern up the front, was placed over an onyx button  down shirt, a bright bow tie nestled on his throat. His pants were fitted to his slim legs, ending in shiny, freshly polished two toned wingtips. To complete the ensemble, the gentleman had a top hat resting on his oddly styled hair, the back much shorter than the front, and a triangular eye patch covering his right eye. His whole outfit looked like it cost more than his entire years pay and Dipper plucked the sleeves of his far too tight shirt nervously, hyper aware of the differences between them.

 

The blond offered him a sharp grin, tilting his hat in greeting. " Bill Cipher, " He introduced himself, " And I, " He reached out to poke the shorter male in his red nose with a gloved hand, " Need a favor! "

 

He wasn't asking.

 

Dipper tried to work up the courage to say no, that he was not going to partake in any illegal activities thank you, but the words die in his throat. Instead, he was left gaping at him, wide eyed and fearful, no words escaping his flapping lips.

 

" I don't hear a no! " Bill cackled, slapping him enthusiastically on the back, pitching him forward. " Perfect! " He turned away from him and leaned in the car through the open door, rummaging around in the dark space for something he wasn't sure he wanted to see. " You see, " He explained, " My boys are a little tied up right now finishing a job and I couldn't just tear them away from it. You see, it's a very important gig and I wouldn't want to interrupt. So, I decided to get some help from someone else! Boy, am I glad I ran into you! "

 

" W-what? " Dipper stuttered, barely making out the fast paced words that ran together, " I-I don't- "

 

" How good are you at digging holes? "

 

" What?! "

 

" How good are you at digging holes? " He asked again, reappearing with a shovel in his grasp. " Yes? No? I'm not hearing that 'no' yet so I'm going to assume you're great at it! "

 

" N-now wait just a minute! " Dipper said, finally finding his courage to speak. He punctuated his words with a stomp of his foot and an angry huff, " I never- "

 

" Here, " He tossed him the spade, the overweight man fumbling with it as it landed in his arms. " Get in the car. " He strutted over to the driver's seat and elegantly slid into it, slamming the door shut as soon as his limbs were all in the Kissel.

 

The brunette gripped the wooden pole until his knuckles turned white. " I can't just- "

 

" Get. In. The. Car. " He jerked his thumb at the passenger side, his single sapphire eye glinting, daring him to disobey.

 

" Why me? " He forlornly asked himself, knocking his forehead against the metal garden tool, " Why me? "

 

" It's not always about you, " Bill told him, patting the side of his door impatiently, " Think of the predicament I'm in! "

 

Dragging his feet, he opened the door and plopped himself in, the space a tight fit for his plump body, and shut the door with a heavy sigh.

 

The older man looked over at the uncomfortable man, a wide grin on his face. " Don't worry your pretty little head! " He told him, starting the car up and pulling away from the curb, " We're just digging a hole. "

 

" For what? " He groaned, inspecting the sharp edge of the shovel, having a gut feelings that they weren't going to be doing any late night gardening.

 

" Have you ever buried a body before? "

 

" What?! "

 

 

They came to stop just out of town, parking underneath the newly constructed wooden bridge that spanned a deep dip in the valley. Bill cut the engine and stepped out without a word; Dipper clambering after him, squeezing out of his pinched seat, face pale and sporting a newly added twitch in his left eye.

 

The dark skinned mobster reached into his pocket and withdrew a beautiful gold case from which he pulled a cigarette. He struck a match and lit it, flicking the burnt out stick away, and drew in a deep puff of nicotine. He offered the nervous male one but he vigorously shook his head. " Suit yourself, Tubby. " He shrugged, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

 

" My names, Dipper. " He griped, not particularly liking his new nickname, " Dipper Pines. "

 

Bill looked him over, taking in his pout and furrowed brows. " Yeah, okay, " He replied, smirking. He lowered his stick and leaned against his car, sweeping over his chosen partner in crime with an analyzing look. " You're still tubby. "

 

He really didn't know what to say to that, considering he was in fact much fatter than most people his age, a consequence of his love of food and sedentary job. He chose not to say anything for fear of retaliation and stood rather awkwardly away from him, worrying his lip. Mabel was going to kill him.

 

" Alright, enough loafing around! " He threw the stub of a smoke onto the grass and snuffed it with his heel. " Let's go! " He lead the way down the  gorge, whistling as he moseyed along.

 

Not seeing an alternative, Dipper waddled after, still grasping the shovel, the head dragging in the dirt. " It better not be my hole I'm digging. "

 

Bill howled, throwing his head back and clutching his sides, finding his words the single most hilarious thing he's heard all week. " Your own hole! Jesus Christ, Kid, you're a regular comedian aren't you? "

 

" It's not that funny, " He grumbled, kicking a few rocks out of his path. " You mobsters are nothing but monsters in human skin. "

 

" If I were you, I'd watch your words~ " He warned, wagging his finger in his face. " Just because you're helping me doesn't mean I won't put a bullet in your head. "

 

" I'll keep that mind, " Dipper said dryly, frowning as the threat left his lips. " You shouldn't threaten your helper's life, that' kinda rude. "

 

" I'll keep that in mind, " Bill mocked, pushing the bill of his newsboy hat up to reveal the whole of his frustrated round face, his chubby cheeks dusted a light pink. " Hmm, " He stated, " Not bad. "

 

He reached up and crammed his hat back onto his head, holding in place with his free hand. " W-what? "

 

" Not bad at all. " He commented, inspecting him from his worn hat down to his simple shoes, taking in everything in between. 

 

His leering gaze left him feeling hot under the collar and he felt his blush spread across his nose bridge and ears. " G-get going! " He told him, giving him his own small shove, the well hidden feelings of shame and embarrassment flooding his system. " Don't we have a b-body to bury or something? "

 

" I didn't know you were so eager, Pinetree! " Bill laughed, stepping forward to continue their little rendezvous in the dark.

 

" S-shut up, " He demanded, the intimidation factor lost as his voice cracked. He didn't meed to ask where he got the odd nickname, his sister had stitched a blue pine tree on his hat weeks ago to cover a growing hole; it was better than Tubby at least. He followed like a puppy, keeping a good distance between them, and looked back, the bridge and car gone from his line of sight. " How far are we going to go? "

 

" Until I'm satisfied no one will find him once the Police realize he's missing. "

 

" Great, sounds perfect. "

 

" Glad you see it my way, Kid! "

 

Whether he knew he was being sarcastic or if he was just ignoring it, which one Dipper didn't know, but he opted to remain silent afterwards, finding his abductor hard to handle and, if he had to place a bet, not all there. 

 

They traveled a little deeper into the field, the grass tall and waving in the light breeze, and the blond stuck out his arm to stop him. " Hmm, " He circled the area, testing the ground with his foot, and walked a few paces to and fro, judging something that the librarian couldn't place. " All right! " He exclaimed loudly, causing him to jump, " This spot is perfect! "

 

" Do I really have to dig a hole for some guy you murdered? "  
  


" Do you want to dig you're own hole? Because, no offense, it'd be a lot wider. "

 

" Point taken, " He huffed, flinching visibly at the jab to his weight.

 

" Good, because I don't want to work harder than I have to. " Bill placed his hands on his narrow hips, his line of sight pointed toward where his car was parked. " You start digging, " He ordered, " Right there. " He gave a vague gesture to the space between them.

 

" Right here? " He asked, mimicking his hand motion wildly, " As in, this exact spot? "

 

" Damn, you're so sassy. " Bill snorted, " Just start on that hole, yeah? " He waved him off and retreated his steps, more than likely going to fetch the body that needed to be disposed of.

 

Dipper watched him go, his instincts kicking in to flee. He held them back, knowing nothing good would come of it. If Bill saw his pathetic attempt at running away he'd kill him after laughing his ass off. Groaning, wondering what he had done to deserve this, he began to dig.

 

The shovel broke the outer crust easily and he dug it in as far as it would go, his muscles finally getting a decent work out. He dumped the extra soil in a growing pile, wondering how long and how deep he should make it. " Well, " He mumbled to himself, " The average guy is five feet eight inches, give or take here and there. " He couldn't pin point his weight, too many factors in that area, he himself a good example. He loosened the earth in the resemblance of a rectangle, outlining the shape with the sharp edge of his tool. After that, he got to the bulk of the work, boring down and scooping large heaps of dirt and rock. He bit his lip, straining against the labor, chucking the garbage aside. Years of filing and fixing books did not prepare him for this.

 

" Damn it, " He gasped out, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. The night was warm, the humidity wrapping him in it's blanket and pressing down on him, sweat gathering in troublesome pockets of his body, his thin shirt sticking to him. It didn't help that he was so heavy, full of soft curves and large rolls, unused to hard labor or anything like what he was doing. With a grunt, he undid the button on is wrists, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. He discarded his hat and necktie, setting them down in a neat pile off to the side. The first few buttons of his collar followed soon after along with the untucking of his tight shirt from the waistband of his pants. " There. " He breathed out, much more comfortable, getting back to work on deepening the pit.

 

He wasn't sure how long he was digging, his aching arms and back would argue that it had been forever, but it couldn't have been too long considering Bill was coming back into view, a large sack thrown over his shoulder. " How you doing, Pinetree? " He called out to him, waving as he got closer.

 

" I'm not built for this kind of work, " He complained to him, leaning on the shovel, his weight causing it to sink deeply into the ground.

 

" Trust me, Kid, " He rolled his eyes, " If I had my way, I wouldn't have picked a chubby little thing like you either. Now chop, chop! We don't got all night! "

 

" Slave driver, " He grumbled, swiping his hand across his face, smudging his chubby cheeks with dust. " How deep do you want this thing anyway? "

 

" How long can you dig without you're noddle arms giving in? " He asked, dropping the body at his feet so he could light another cigarette.

 

" About as long as you can go without putting another cancer stick between you lips. "

 

" You are a cheeky one, aren't you? " He chortled, tapping ash away from the top of his nicotine, " Good thing I find that kind of attitude endearing. "

 

" Can you go five minutes without insulting me or threatening me? Because that would be great. "

 

Bill snorted, taking a deep drag, looking at the man from under his half lidded eye, taking in his rumpled appearance and crooked glasses, his nose adorably crinkled in irritation. " Why? "

 

" You're right, "  Dipper scoffed out, " Who needs to act like a decent human being when you can be a dick? " He shot him a grumpy look, panting from the exertion of lifting and shoveling.

 

" Think of it this way, " Bill offered, " At least your getting some exercise. "

 

" I would much rather, " He wheezed, stepping into the pit he had going, the  edge nearly up to his knees, " Be shelving books and organizing slides. "

 

" Well, we can't all get what we want, Pinetree. Some of us have work to do! " He swaggered over to the hole, stepping on the body as he passed, peaking in. " Jeez, Kid. Dig a little faster will ya? "

 

" You- " He whirled around to pin him with a fierce glare, mocha eyes flashing at him. " You abduct me off the street, force me to dig a hole for someone you murdered, insult me, threaten my life, and now your picking apart my hole digging skills? "

 

Bill cradles his head in his hands, smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The heavyset male was prattling, one hand on his fleshy hip while the other flew around him in wild motions, expressing his displeasure through body language as well as words. His glasses were crooked and his round face kept breaking into the most adorable facial expressions he'd ever seen, pouts and snarls all balled up into one, frustrated brunette. He reached out and patted him on the head, his hair soft and fluffy despite the slight dampness from sweat. " You're just precious aren't you? "

 

Screaming in defeat, he pulled himself away from his palm, " D-don't touch me! "

 

All Bill did was laugh, finding enjoyment in the way his face turned completely scarlet and his mannerisms speak through, like the way he fidgeted with his collar and look over at him over his shoulder, sullen and grouchy.  " Cute or not, that hole ain't gonna dig itself. "

 

Dipper sneered, grunting as he got back to the task at hand, his palms and fingers sore from holding the shaft so tightly. He distinctively heard the mobster light another fag and he shook his head, never being one to take up in the tobacco filled cylinders. Grinding his teeth, he dug deeper, exhaustion settling into his bones. He was far too out of shape to be digging holes to hide bodies in.

 

It was exhausting labor and the further down he got the harder it became. Gasping, he dumped another chunk of earth above him and leaned against the jagged side of the cavity he had made. " H-how much deeper d-do you want this d-damn thing? " He asked.

 

" Hmm, " Bill inspected his handiwork, pacing around the perimeter, hands behind his back. The depth was about three feet, nearly to his pudgy waist and wide enough for the man he had to get rid of. He wasn't particularly fat either, the judge more on the lean side. " I guess that'll do. " He finally said, clapping his hands together. " Now get your ass up here. We got a body to bury! " 

 

" Fantastic, more work. " Dipper groused, beginning the audacious task at heaving himself from his prison, his formidable weight making it easier said than done. He dug his fingers in the soil, grass weaving between them, and began to lift himself on shaking arms. He thanked his lucky stars that the other man was too busy unwrapping the tarp around his victim to notice his pathetic flailing. Wheezing, he flopped belly first onto the land above, inhaling the scent of sod and soil. Sitting on his knees, belly sitting heavily in his lap, he made a face and sneezed softly.

 

" Oh my god, " Bill cooed, coming into view, dragging a roughed up looking male by his ankles, " You sneeze like a kitten! A fat, little kitten! "

 

" Sh-shut up! " He yelled, running his arm under his nose, flushing furiously.

 

The dark skinned man continued to laugh, " Holly fuck, you're actually really fucking precious, Pinetree. The cutest, tubbiest, thing I've ever met! "

 

" Just throw him in the fucking hole, Cipher! " He stood up, struggling over his paunch, and dusted himself off as best as he could.

 

" Grab his arms, this asshole's heavier than he looks. " Bill said in between loud peels of laughter.

 

" Next hole I dig is going to be yours, " He huffed, grabbing the man's cold, clammy wrists. He heaved him up off the ground and the two made their way awkwardly to the freshly dug pit. They swung the body gently before tossing him in, the slim figure rag dolling until he landed face down, his limbs awkwardly crammed against him; Dipper winced. " So much for respect for the dead. "

 

" Respect can only be given to the living, Pinetree. " Bill commented, studying their handiwork, " Respect doesn't do the dead any good. "

 

" Wow, " He blinked at him, " That was oddly....deep. "

 

" There's a lot about me you don't know, Kid. " He told him, leaning down to pluck the discarded shovel from it's spot against the wall. " It's not all about killing and money. "

 

" Really? " Dipper raised an eyebrow in question at him.

 

" Of course not! " He handed him the tool and pointed to the strewn about dirt piles, " Alcohol and sex are great too! Now get back to work, what do you think I'm paying you for? "

 

Sighing deeply, the worn out male took the offered spade and began to layer it evenly over the prone figure, guilt clawing at his stomach. " You're not paying me at all. "

 

" I haven't put you in a hole yet have I? "

 

" I don't think not murdering me is an acceptable form of payment, Bill. "

 

" It is where I come from! " He laughed.

 

" Go figure, "

 

Bill watched the librarian work at covering his dirty deeds, pleased that things were going so well for him so far. He and his gang had pulled off a large heist in the form of diamonds and jewels, he'd finally, finally, gotten around to putting a bullet in the pain in the neck judge, and he'd managed to take some cutie off the street and use him for his own selfish needs. Wonderful. " This is the high life, Pinetree! " He spread his arms wide and cackled, " Nothing better than this! "

 

" I don't think there's anything more pleasant than burring a body in the middle of no where with a crazed mobster, " Dipper snorted, looking into the pit with a cringe, " Shouldn't we say something? Like, I don't know, a prayer? "

 

" Are you religious? " Bill asked, " Because I gave up religion years ago. "

 

" Not particularly, " He said slowly, " It just doesn't feel right to leave him out here all alone. I mean, no ones going to visit if they don't know where his body is. "

 

" Please, " Bill scoffed, " No one in their right mind would miss Judge Kitty Kitty Mew Meow Meow Face! "

 

" Did you really just call- "

 

" He doesn't have any family and no one in his court system will think twice if he's gone with a note that says he's gone to visit his 'family' out east. "

 

" Okay, yeah, I get that. But can we talk about how you just called Judge Shwartstein, Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face? "

 

" Have you see his face? " Bill defended himself, pointing at the former magistrate, " Total feline. "

 

" I can't believe you. " Dipper shook his head, not really believing himself now that he thought about it. How many people would actually help crime lord Bill Cipher bury a body? Not many, as the townspeople were terrified of the man and his group of heathens. Looking at him now, standing a little ways away from him and pulling another long fag from his case, he couldn't help but think he hadn't been so bad. Yes, he was a terrible person who murdered, bribed, and did whatever his corrupted little heart desired, but he had added some flare and fun into his normally bland life.

 

Sure, maybe being an accomplice to a murder wasn't the best way to spice up his life but hey, shit happens.

  
Smoke curled around them, Bill expertly blowing what looked like triangles from his lips, hand held loosely to his face. Dipper watched him out of the corner of his eyes, taking in his stance and body language. The man was an enigma, a mystery that no one knew about save for the information given on the bold faced typing of newspapers and journals. A murderer, a sleazy business man, someone to avoid at all costs. Corrupt, insane, a demon that walked the earth. He held the town of Gravity Falls in the palm of his hand, controlling everything around him, his influence running deep through the community.

 

" Like what you see? "

 

Jerking out of his thoughts, a smug blond and dark haired man coming into focus, he blushed and turned away, " O-of course not! "

 

" It's fine, Pinetree, " He assured him, " I'd stare at me all day too if I could. "

 

" You might want to control your ego, " Dipper told him, pausing to rub his aching shoulders, " It's not very attractive. "

 

" Most people would say that being horribly overweight isn't attractive either, wouldn't you say, Pinetree? "

 

The insult stung, stabbing deep into the part of his heart that he tried not to dwell on, harsh words and snide comments filtering through his memories. He thinned his lips and fell silent, the banter between them shattering into nothingness.

 

" Good thing I'm not most people! " He continued, throwing the half done cigarette into the hole. He stood beside him, rocking back in forth on the balls of his feet, " So far so good~ "

 

The praise did little to sooth his wound and he blew his bangs out of his face, " Thanks. "

 

" Anytime, Pinetree, Anytime. "

 

The minutes crept by in agonizing slowness, Judge Shwartstein no longer visible and the gorge almost filled in. Inch by inch, someone was gradually forgotten to the passage of time. " There! " Dipper gasped out, completely spent, the hole filled and his energy gone. Wiping his brow of the sweat dripping down is face, he crossed his hands and leaned his weight against the shovel, wobbling unsteadily from supporting his girth. " Satisfied? "

 

Bill stuck out his golden tipped shoes, patting down the earth with a few testing taps. Once he was sure he wasn't sinking in too much, he walked all over the makeshift graze, tapping his chin as he went. " Not bad, " He commented, " Could have done better, could have done worse. "

 

" Good, can we go now? I'm in desperate need of a shower. " Groaning, he hefted himself into a straitened position, arching his back to crack it. Satisfied, he tossed the spade back to it's owner and gathered his thrown about items in his arms, ready for the night to be done.

 

" Sure thing, Pinetree! " Bill agreed, propping it onto his shoulder and strutting ahead of the worn man, his long limbs carrying him gracefully though the field. In contrast, Dipper slouched behind him, limbs stiff and heavy, huffing at having to keep up with the other's boisterous attitude. " Grab that tarp while your at it why don't you? "

 

Sighing, Dipper did as he was told, snatching the rope that was tied through a loop on the large, plastic sheet, dragging it behind him. " Tell me, do you do anything on your own? "

 

" Why would I when I have you? " Chuckling, he went over to his car, opening the small hatch that opened to the trunk. He took the old sailcloth from his accomplice and stuffed it in, slamming it shut. " Climb your ass in and we'll be on our way! " He opened the door and slid in, setting the weapon down so it could rest between them. He patted the adjacent seat, " Move it,  move it! "

 

Rolling his eyes, the tired brunette sat himself in the confining space, wincing as the door slammed against his broad hip. He leaned back in the leather chair, he exhaled loudly and ran his dirty fingers through his hair, grimacing. " I'm a mess. "

 

" Oh yeah you are! " Bill tittered, revving up the engine and shifting and pulling out from under the bridge, flicking the lights on so he could see better. He guided the vehicle up the embankment and they were soon on their way back home, the lights of Gravity Falls flickering in the distance. " So, " He asked after some time, " How was your day? "

 

" Your fucking kidding right? "

 

" What? I can't make pleasant conversation? "

 

" Bill, could you just shut up for one minute? Please? "

 

" Damn, Pinetree. I give you the experience of a lifetime and all you give me is sass. So rude! "

 

He couldn't help the small, amused smile that twitched at the corner of his lips, " That's what you get for hiring me in the first place. "

 

" So, when you say 'hire' are you actually expecting some sort of dollar amount? Because I'll be honest, with how long it took you to dig that hole and how many breaks you took, I don't think I can condone that kind of - "

 

" Bill, for fucks sake, just drive. "

 

 

Dipper was startled awake by his door opening. Jolting up, he looked around, not realizing he had fallen asleep in the span of their short drive. He adjusted his glasses and lifted his gaze into the striking face of Bill Cipher, the ever present smirk and haughty eye looking down at him.

 

" Enjoy your nap, Sleeping Beauty? " He asked, slinging his arm upon the door and offering him his other, wiggling his fingers teasingly.

 

" I wasn't sleeping, " He denied his accusation, warily reaching out to take his hand; he was blocking the doorway an didn't have much choice. With a grunt from both parties, the brunette popped out of the car, stumbling against the other man for balance, one gloved hand on his hip and the other on his soft, upper arm. 

 

" You sure about that? " Bill asked, allowing his hands to linger awhile longer before removing them, " Because from where I was seated, you were snoring up a storm. "

 

" I don't snore! " He protested, turning on his heels to gather his fallen clothing, bending down to pick it off the floor.

 

" Not loudly, " He promised, enjoying the view that was gifted to him.

 

Once he had his scarf and hat safely clutched to his chest he shut the passenger door and pivoted to pin him with a glower, noticing that they were outside the library, a few blocks away from where he had been picked up. He wasn't sure what to say, not really wanting to thank him for the ride, and settled for a half shoulder shrug, "I don't snore, thanks for the ride, and you're welcome. "

 

" Whoa, whoa! " He stuck his arm out to stop him from walking away from him, " Where do you think your going, Tubby? "

 

" Home? "

 

" I'm not done with you yet, Pinetree. "

 

" Great, " He snipped, crossing his arms over his chest, " Now what do you want me to do? Drug run? Prostitution? Shanghai? "

 

" Yeesh, Kid, relax! " Bill held his hands up in front of him, " All I want is to give you something! "

 

Dipper narrowed his eyes at him, immediately suspicious. " What is it? "

 

" Wait and see~ " He held out his hand, showing his empty palm.

 

" And? "

 

" Hold your horses, Pinetree! Holly hell! " He curled his fingers to make a fist and brought it to his lips, blowing on it with a short breath of air; Dipper could have sworn he saw a spark of blue flames. He held his hand out again and slowly unfurled his long digits to expose a triangular pin with a wide, white eye, it's pupil black and slitted. " Ta-da! "

 

" How did you- "

 

" Just for you, Sapling! Gosh, ain't I just sweet? " He grabbed his pull over vest and pinned it to the fabric, straitening it so it was impeccable. " There! Perfect~ "

 

" Why? " He began, fingering the cool metal, " I'm not a member of your little gang. "

 

" You are now! " He screamed, cackling wildly, " Welcome to the family! "

 

" What?! "

 

Bill relished the surprise and fear that crossed his round face and he lovingly patted his chubby cheek, giving it a pinch for good measure. " You should be honored. Not many people have a pin that says they're under the head's protection! Aren't you a lucky duckling? "

 

" Are you serious?! Bill, I don't- "

 

" Shh, " He cooed, hugging him from the side, pressing his soft body against his own, " I understand. You're speechless! Wonder struck! Awestruck, even! "

 

" More like absolutely irritated. "

 

" You're a riot, Pinetree! You crack me up! "

 

" I wasn't trying to be funny. " He mumbled, wondering how he was going to explain to his sister that, not only was he late, but now a member of the notorious Cipher family as well. " Weirder things have happened, I suppose. "

 

" Yes they have. "

 

Dipper didn't like the way the taller man was looking at him, azure orb glowing in the obscure light of the street lamps. He swallowed and stepped away, his back meeting the side of the parked vehicle. His heart jumped into his throat as the blond stepped closer to him, finger's loosening his bow tie and swagger full of assurance. " Wh-what are you- "

 

" I look forward to working with you again, Dipper Pines. " He pushed a wayward strand of hair behind his ear and leaned down to place a short, chaste kiss on his cheek. He smirked at him, noses tip to tip, " Expect to see me soon. "

 

He straitened up and walked around his car to slip back into his seat as if nothing had happened, the flustered librarian struggling to get the last word in. " Y-you- "

 

" See you later, Tubby! " He blew him a kiss and before he knew it, Bill Cipher had disappeared down the road, leaving him alone in the deserted street, red faced and covered in dirt.

 

Looking down at his chest he saw the badge glint up at him cheerily.

 

" What the fuck just happened to me? " He asked himself, shaking his head. Setting his hat back on his head and winding his neck scarf around his wrist, he set off for home, still not sure what he was going to tell his twin sister.

 

" Why me? "

 

 

Dipper added another book onto the steadily growing pile he had going on one of the long tables, crossing it off the rambling list he was going through. Figuring that they would do for now, he gathered them into his arms and set off for the front desk, careful of his steps as he couldn't see over the towering novels he carried. The sound of a bell made him falter and he tried to peek behind them, " I'll be r-right there! " He called out, quickening his pace.

 

He hadn't been expecting anyone to come in so late but he welcomed the interruption, the days work dragging and rather boring. " H-hello? "

 

He heard slow, steady steps approaching him and he cursed himself for having taken so many books at once. " Can I help you find a-anything? "

 

Gloved hands rose to take half of the pile away from him, revealing a grinning tan face, just as mischievous as it had been weeks ago. " Oh, no thank you, I found what I want! "

 

" Bill!? "

 

" The one and only! Nice to see your still plump and pudgy! "

 

Huffing, he dumped the rest of the astronomy journals into his arms; placing his hands on his hips he asked, " What do you want? "

 

" Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me! " Bill crooned, dumping them onto another shelf heartlessly.

 

" Not particularly. " He rebutted him, frowning at his handling of irreplaceable knowledge.  " Now tell me what you want so I can get back to work. "

 

" Always so sassy, " He sighed, grasping his chubby cheek in his hand, his sullen pout so adorable and precious he just couldn't keep his hands off of him. " So sassy. "

 

He pushed him away, rubbing his sore cheek, " Just tell me what you want! "

 

" Fine, fine. You're no fun, Pinetree, no fun at all. " He looked around the grand room, from the thousands of bookshelves to the detailed chandeliers, not meeting the swirling, mocha eyes that threatened to pierce his soul.

 

" Bill, " He warned.

 

" So! " He beamed down at him, pearly whites on display, " Do you want to bury a body? "

 

" Are you fucking kidding me right now?! "

 

" I'm not hearing a no! "

 

" I can't believe you- "

 

" Perfect! " He reached behind him and grabbed the spade seemingly out of no where, handing it to him.

 

" Bill, I'm not- "

 

" Just take this shovel and get in the car, " He leaned down and placed a peck on his chubby cheek, " We got work to do! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone, please, send me more prompts for this AU. 
> 
> I'm in love.
> 
> Thanks, Spi, thanks a lot.


	11. You're Not Very Good at This Speed Dating Thing are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Minutes.
> 
> That's all they have to get know each other.
> 
> When the buzzer goes off, they switch tables and get to know someone else.
> 
> Too bad no one told Bill that.

A buzzer went off.

 

Bill Cipher leapt to his feet, not bothering to say a farewell to the woman he had been, admittedly failing really, conversing with. Wiping his sweaty palms on his thighs, he hurriedly made his way to the next table, praying that his next match up would be, well, a better match.

 

The Speed Dating Cafe he had curiously visited earlier that month, appropriately named Zip-line, was hosting an event that Saturday evening that he couldn't pass up. The young man had never been to a speed dating affair before and had immediately signed himself up, eager to get a taste of something other than wild parties and mixers. More people than what he had thought had apparently had the same idea because the bistro was packed to the rafters with people all wanting a piece of the action.

 

They had been split into two groups and seated, a waitress organizing everything from a  clipboard she held tightly and, with a few rules in place, had jumped right into it. Each round consisted of ten minute periods for each couple when, at the end, a buzzer went off signalling that the group on the outer row was to move down to the next table; Bill had been lucky enough to land that role.

 

The first round had been a disaster, the woman across from him haughty and vain, taking one look at his eye patch and scoffing her disapproval. He had been quick to get out of that one, scrambling from his seat before the final ring of their timer was even complete. Every round after that had been just as bad and the dark skinned male was about the chalk the night up as a miserable experience and never attend another speed dating event ever again. A person could only take so many bad first impressions after all.

 

" You dress so wonderfully. "

 

" How much do you make a year? "

 

" You're skinny- good. Let's keep it that way. "

 

" You're voice is kind of obnoxious. Did you know that? "

 

And his personal favorite, " What's wrong with your face? "

 

Shaking his head, hiding an irritated scoff, he jogged over to  the next seat just as the timer went off for them to start. He spun in his chair and adjusted his bow tie, not expecting much. Fawning or disgust, one or the other. " Bill Cipher, twenty-four years old. Don't ask about the eye patch. "

 

His partner for the next ten minutes laughed, " Dipper Pines, nineteen years old. I won't ask about the eye patch if you don't ask what my real name is. "

 

Bill looked up from his hands, which had been tapping on the dark wooden tabletop with poorly masked impatience. His companion, a young, brunette with the fluffiest hair he's ever seen with adorable cowlicks sticking up at the back, was smiling at him, his crooked grin making his stomach do somersaults. He did a quick once over, taking note of his round face and chubby cheeks, somewhat shocked to find Dipper to be rather overweight. He cleared his throat with a well placed cough, " Fair enough. College? "

 

Dipper nodded, " Second year. Photography and camera operator majors with a journalism sub-major. "

 

He raised a fine eyebrow at that, " Interesting. What for? "

 

" Promise you won't laugh? " He asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a soft, awkward chuckle.

 

" No promises, " He chuckled, crossing his fingers right in front of him.

 

" I want to run a successful ghost hunting and paranormal investigation blog. " 

 

" You like the supernatural? Ghosts? UFO's and all that? "

 

He nodded hesitantly, playing with the hem of his unzipped hoodie, " Yeah. " He bit his lip and avoided looking into his handsome face, worried about the taller man's reactions.

 

" That's awesome! " Bill exclaimed, leaning over the table to beam down at him.

 

" R-really? " He asked, startled by his enthusiasm.

 

" It's unusual, sure. " He shrugged, " But it's also unique. I like that. "

 

" What about you? "

 

" Graduated last year. Currently a divorce lawyer. "

 

" Wow, I bet you get some interesting people. "

 

" Trust me, " Bill scoffed, " If I had time, I would tell you some stories! You wouldn't believe them. "

 

Dipper leaned forward and cradled his head in his hand as he focused his attention on the blond and dark haired man. Bill's heart leapt into his throat when he saw exactly how bright his eyes were, mocha's that were lit in intelligence and wit, despite being hidden by-

 

Oh lord.

 

Thick, black frames partially obscured his eyes, the rectangular lenses resting on the tip of a slightly red, button nose. He watched him twirl a strand of hair between his fingers, the chocolate lock retaining some of it's curl when he let go. Holly fuck, this kid was adorable. " What's your favorite color? " He blurted out.

 

Dipper blinked at him before laughing, his nose scrunching up as he did so and a light flush coming across his cheeks. " We literally only have ten minutes to get to know each other and you want to know what my favorite color is? "

 

" It's a basic question! " Bill defended himself, crossing his long arms over his chest and sticking his nose into the air with a huff, " I'm not asking much here, Pines! "

 

Snorting softly, he rolled his eyes, " I never really thought about it. I'd have to say.....blue? "

 

" Blue? " Bill asked, " Blue? Do you know how generic you sound right now? "

 

" Well what's yours? " He huffed.

 

" Yellow~ " He answered proudly, puffing up his chest which, of course, displayed a bright yellow, button down shirt under a black vest.

 

" I never would have guessed. "

 

" Wow, " Bill whistled, " Attitude on this one. Check please! " He smacked his hand down on the surface of the table which garnered a few looks and raised his hand in the air. " I didn't sign up for Mr. Attitude over here! "

 

" Will you stop!? " He laughed, reaching over to pull his arm down, his touch sending shocks along his skin, " You're so embarrassing! "

 

Bill cackled, finding enjoyment in the way his large tummy pressed into and onto the table as he arched over to grip him and the way his blush crept across his nose bridge to connect both flaming cheeks. " And you're so cute! "

 

" I-I'm not cute! " Dipper protested, letting go of his arm to raise his hands in defense.

 

" Oh, I disagree, " Bill continued, " I find you to be extremely adorable. "

 

Dipper sat back down with a heavy thud and blew his bangs out of his eyes, doing anything but meet the single blue one trained on him, wary of his actions and the way he was presenting himself. " Well, lucky for you. " He mumbled, more to himself than the over zealous blond, " You're the only one. "

 

" Good. " Bill stated, reaching across the table to place his hand over the brunette's, " I'm kinda of selfish so I don't like sharing. "

 

Dipper looked up, surprised and taken aback, opening his mouth to say something, but all the words in the world couldn't express what he was feeling; he didn't know if he was being teased or if Bill meant the words he was saying but non the less, they sent a pleasant flutter of bashfulness  through him. " I- "

 

A loud, buzzing interrupted him, signalling the end of the round.

 

" Oh, " He pulled his hand away from Bills and replaced it in his lap. " I- I guess we're done. " He offered him a small smile, " Um, it was nice meeting you? "

 

Bill blinked slowly at him, almost as if he was not quite processing what he was saying. " Were you leaving? " He asked, tilting his head.

 

" What? " Dipper asked, unsure what he meant, " N-no? It's just the next round's going to begin and- "

 

" And? " He sat back, running a hand along the curved arm rest of his chair, " I wasn't planning on moving chairs. Were you? "

 

Before Dipper could answer, another patron came over to the table, quirking an eyebrow at the unusual sight. " Um, are you- "

 

" Go around. " Bill ordered, waving his hand along to where he himself was originally suppose to go, it's occupant looking over curiously.

 

They shot him a strange look, shaking their head in bewilderment before taking his advice and heading over to the next table, looking back as if trying to figure out why the overweight college student was so special.

 

" You're not very good at this speed dating thing. " Dipper mentioned, chuckling softly to himself, stunned that the older man was giving up the good looking, dark haired girl next to him to instead, spend the next round with him as well.

 

" I do what I want! " Bill announced, scooting his chair in and folding his hands on the counter top, plastering a wide, wicked grin onto his face. " So, where were we? "

 

" You're so weird, " Dipper chuckled, not wanting to admit that he was touched, and a bit embarrassed, that the older man chose to stay at his table instead of moving on.

 

" And? " Bill rose a fine brow at him in question, a smirk dancing on his lips.

 

" You're lucky, " He told him, " I like weird. "

 

The dark skinned man laughed, baring his sharp teeth as he did so, and the buzzer signaled the start of their second conversation.

 

When the next round after that was announced, Bill remained sitting.

 

And continued to do so through the rest of the night.

 

He refused to move for anyone and when the director of the event came over to see what all the fuss was about, she couldn't hide her pleased grin seeing the two males getting along so well. However, she asked them to move to one of the empty tables that wasn't part of the game and the two, hiding laughs and rolled eyes, obliged. They seated themselves at the bar and spent the rest of their time going through the menu and trying to pronounce some of the odd foods and beverages it offered; Dipper was in stitches at Bill's completely terrible French aristocrat impersonation.

 

They talked briefly over a dozen topics, from the supernatural to what law school was like and favorite places to eat out and what they liked to do on their days off. Bill was somewhat surprised that, despite his large weight and obvious poundage, Dipper was rather active and enjoyed hiking and exploring abandoned buildings. In turn, the brunette was just as stunned that Bill, being a well paid lawyer, partook in strange festivals and loved cartoons.

 

When the event was over the two remained behind, waving off some of the other people they had met; the jokingly talked about who would end up with who and created elaborate back stories for the future lives they would never have. When their smiles threatened to split their faces, they averted their gazes, each one sporting a deep, obvious blush.

 

Zip-line closed at a decent two in the morning and they stayed until they were ushered out with an amused shake of the head; the door shut behind them and it locked.

 

Dipper looked up at Bill but when he looked down at him, his round cheeks grew warm and he looked away. He was reluctant to part ways, not knowing if they would see each other again or even if the handsome lawyer would want to do so.

 

" I had fun. " Bill stated.

 

Startling, the overweight boy adjusted his glasses, still not meeting his eyes, " Y-yeah! " He grinned, " Me too. "

 

They lapsed into an awkward silence that settled heavily over their shoulders, neither knowing what the other was thinking or what they thought of them.

 

" Would you- "

 

" I'd like- "

 

They stopped and ducked their heads, chuckling quietly.

 

" You first. " Dipper assured the taller man.

 

" Well, " Bill drawled out, clasping his hands behind his back, " I was actually wondering something. "

 

" And what would that be? " He humored him.

 

" It just crossed my mind, I can't believe I never thought of it before, but! " He cleared his throat, " I'm single. Shocking, I know! "

 

Dipper raised an eyebrow at him but before he could open his mouth to reply he was interrupted.

 

" And you're single! "

 

He nodded slowly, " Yeah, I am. I mean, I was just at a speed dating event. "

 

" And! " He concluded, clapping his hands together firmly, " Single people date other single people! "

 

" Bill, " Dipper laughed, shaking his head, " If you want to ask me- "

 

" Dipper Pines, would you do yourself the honor of dating me? "

 

He stared at him and blinked, once twice, thrice. " Seriously? "

 

" I'm rich, charming,and, " He flashed him a sharp toothed grin, " Satantically handsome~ "

 

" You're so full of yourself! " Dipper laughed, giving him a gentle shove, " Do you even hear what your saying? "

 

" You know you want to~ " He waggled his fingers at him and wiggled his eyebrows in what he must have thought was a convincing manner.

 

Smiling, he reached over and took Bill's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, " I'd like that. " He whispered softly.

 

" Perfect! " Bill beamed, " I knew you couldn't resist me! "

 

" Get over yourself! " He scoffed, " But, I'll admit it, you are pretty charming. "

 

" You're not too bad yourself, Pines. " He smiled down at him, " Not too bad yourself. "

 

The two parted ways, only after trading phone numbers, Bill heading for his car parked around back and Dipper for the bus stop. Waving, the heavy set student walked down the street, preparing to board the last bus of the night. He made it just in time, the public transporter pulling up just before he got to the corner. The door slid open but before he could enter his phone went off.

 

Dipper pulled it out and opened the text, climbing the stairs slowly. He scanned his identification card and when it approved his access, he went to find a seat, turning sideways to fit down the narrow walkway. Plopping heavily into a seat, he settled back and finally looked down at the bright screen of his android.

 

' I feel like going on a late night ghost hunting activity sometime soon and I need an adorable brown haired boy to help me with the camera. Know any? ; ) '

 

Snorting at the terrible pick up line, he smiled tenderly and quickly  sent a response, unable to wipe the stupid grin off his face.

 

' I may know a few people. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really hard for me to write and the ending actually took the longest to actually finish. Even still, I liked this prompt a lot. Thanks to Familiar Fan for the prompt, it was fun~


	12. Snapshots of Who We've Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill knew there was something different about his boyfriend and he couldn't tell if it was a good change or a bad change.
> 
> But with the way he was smiling up at him and how tightly their hands were grasped, he supposed it didn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from an anon on tumblr! This was hard to wrote for some reason and I re-wrote it a lot. A lot. But in the end, I'm satisfied even though this could have probably been way longer, I tried to end it on a good feeling.

_( Age: 17 )_

 

Bill felt his cheeks heat up as Dipper laughed. His warm mocha eyes were trained on him and his smile was infectious, his own lips quirking up to match his. Inhaling sharply, he pulled him close to him, their bodies moving to the rhythm of the song. He placed a hand on his slim waist and spun him, the shorter brunette easily ducking under his arm. His bare feet slid effortlessly over the worn, wooden floor and he ignored it when the other male trodden on them by accident. Although he would never admit it, Dipper was a terrible dancer.

 

Usually.

 

For some reason, right now, the two of them twirling around Dipper's messy room in the afternoon light that streamed in through the open window, he couldn't remember why he thought that in the first place.

 

Giggling, Dipper pressed into him, his hot breath causing shivers to wrack his back. " You're such a dork, Cipher! "

 

" Me? " He teased back, " Never! " He wrapped his arms around him and lifted him into the air, holding him close as he fell back onto his bed, both dissolving into hysterical laughter for what appeared to be no reason.

 

Bill looked up at his best friend, taking in his flushed face, crinkled nose, and crooked smile. He reached up and tucked a strand of his his fluffy, brown hair behind his ear, cupping his cheek gently. " Pinetree? "

 

" Y-yeah? " He asked, subconsciously, leaning over so their faces were closer.

 

" You're beautiful. " He stated.

 

" Shut up, " He grinned, silencing him by pressing their lips together in a kiss.

 

It was their first kiss and it was everything that the movie's wasn't. It was messy, unsure, and filled with awkward chuckling and nervous smiles.

 

But it was perfect.

 

 

_( Age: 18 )_

 

Bill looked up from the stove where he was preparing dinner, watching Dipper pad into the room while rubbing sleep from his eyes. " Morning~ "

 

" Morning? It's five c'clock. " He yawned in reply, walking past him to open the fridge. He pulled out a can of Pitt Cola and cracked it open, tilting his head back to chug it.

 

His single, azure eye watched his throat muscles work, " Yeah, well, most people don't stay up until ten in the morning playing Pokemon. "

 

" And working on my thesis paper. " The brunette defended, grabbing himself another can of soda before shutting the door. " Which, by the way, is completely written, thank you. All I need to do is edit it. "

 

" Well aren't you special. " He teased him, poking him in his side as he walked up to him.

 

Dipper rolled his eyes and pushed the taller male aside to get at the cupboard above them, pulling out a bag of chips. " What's for dinner? "

 

" Herb encrusted chicken breasts, green beans, and loaded mashed potatoes. " Bill answered, dipping the raw meat into egg before coating it in breadcrumbs mixed with seasoning. " But someone won't be eating much if they ruin their appetite. "

 

" Please! " He scoffed, " A few chips aren't going to ruin my appetite. I'm starving! " He reached up and pinched his cheek, standing on tiptoe to place a quick kiss on his neck. " I'm going to try to fix my paper up a bit. Call me when it's ready, okay? "

 

" You're just going to play Pokemon again aren't you? " He accused him, wiggling his messy finger tips at him, crumbs falling to his feet.

 

" Guilty! " Dipper sang, waving his can above his head as he left the room.

 

Bill laughed, watching him go, wondering if his boyfriend's ass always swayed that way when he walked or if he just never took the time to appreciate the simple movement before now.

 

 

_( Age: 19 )_

 

" B-bill! " Dipper panted, coming to a stop with his hands on his knees, " W-w-wait up! "

 

Bill paused, turning around to see the brunette doubled over, a few meters behind him. " Jeez, Kid, can't keep up? "

 

He sent him a glare through his bangs, " I just n-need to catch my, my breath. "

 

Backtracking, the dark skinned man held out his water bottle for the other boy to take, which he did eagerly.

 

He took deep swigs from the bottle, the thin plastic crumpling as the water was drained from it. Gasping, he handed him the near empty container with a sheepish grin, " So-sorry. "

 

" Oh, it's fine. I wasn't thirsty at all. " Bill replied sarcastically, finishing it off in one large gulp. When they both had caught their breaths he continued, " What's up, Pinetree? You use to be able to keep up with me easily! "

 

" Yeah, " He raised an eyebrow at him, " But you're sort of forgetting that I haven't gone jogging with you since, like, spring semester. "

 

" You're so lazy, " He chuckled, blocking the play punch that came his way, curling his fingers over the tightly closed fist.

 

" I've been busy! " He challenged him, laughing weakly. "

 

" Oh really? " He mocked, " Doing what? "

 

" Essays! " Dipper huffed, " And reports, and homework. Plus, you know I'm working on short stories for serialization in the local supernatural paper! Not to mention- "

 

" Not to mention? "

 

He bit his lip, worrying it as he tried to think of something else he could use to excuse his lack of exercise the past year; he gave him small smile. " Pokemon? "

 

Laughing, Bill let go of his hand, punching his shoulder, " Only you, Dipper Pines, would use Pokemon as an excuse to not go jogging with me. "

 

" In my defense, Mr. Cipher, hatching eggs takes an awful long time. "

 

Even though he didn't understand what the hell his sapling was talking about, Bill leaned in and kissed him deeply, Dipper easily relaxing as their lips met. " How about another form of exercise then, Mr. Pines? " He whispered.

 

Blushing deeply, Dipper stuttered out a response, stumbling over his words until he clamped his mouth shut, mumbling and exasperated, " You're so embarrassing! "

 

" You forgot sexy. " He reminded, him, winding his arm around his waist, " Because, let's admit it, I'm pretty sexy! "

 

Pursing his lips, the shorter college student pretending to ponder his words, " I don't know. I mean, you're alright. "

 

" Alright!? " Bill squawked, " Excuse me?! " He tightened his hold on his boyfriend and dug his fingers into his soft sides, eliciting squeals from him. " Say that to my face! "

 

" B-Bill! "

 

" Say it! "

 

In response, Dipper managed to squirm away from him and bolt down the pathway, back the way they came, provoking a game of chase. While Bill knew he could catch him easily, he allowed it to drag on until they reached their apartment building. Once their front door had burst open, Dipper had pulled him into a intense, heat filled kiss, one that was eagerly returned. They managed to make into the living room before clothes were shed and in between pants of air and desire fueled touches, Bill wondered why his fingers dug in more than usual.

 

 

_( Age: 20 )_

 

Bill knew there was something different about his boyfriend.

 

But he couldn't tell if it was a bad change or a  good change.

 

Around them, the town fair was in full swing, vendors calling out to passing people and crowds of people swarmed the food stalls, eager for some of the unique, deep fried grub the carnival had to offer. Dipper walked beside him, his hand loosely placed on his arm, a wide smile on his face. Despite the fact that neither of them had won at any of the games they had played, he was enjoying himself, having rode some of the more dubiously secure rides and indulging in plenty of the food the event had to offer.

 

Deep fried oreos, funnel cake, blooming onions, chocolate dipped bananas, any sort of junk food he desired, Dipper didn't hesitate to sample anything. After a dinner of french fries and cheese steaks, he had thought it would be enough the sate him but the brunette had surprised him by purchasing any little thing that caught his eye.

 

It was while he was leaning over to inspect his latest interest, large, rolled waffles dunked in chocolate and layered with toppings, that it suddenly hit Bill with what was so different about his Sapling.

 

Dipper had become noticeably overweight.

 

The realization wasn't as sudden as he had thought it to be. Subconsciously, he had noticed a while ago that Dipper was filling out but it had never occurred to him to bring it up or mention it. If he was being honest with himself, he found the steady change in his appearance rather interesting.

 

He startled when a yellow covered waffle was offered to him.

 

" It's lemon. " Dipper told him, a slight cringe to his words.

 

Bill took the offered treat, noticing a white and milk chocolate coated one in his own hand, the fluffy cake positively loaded with crumbles and candy bits. " Thanks, Pinetree~ " He beamed, taking a small bite.

 

When he smiled at him, he took notice of the roundness of his cheeks and the noticeable double chin he now sported.

 

He reached out and took his hand, leading him down the congested walkway, not fussing when they stopped for ice cream or fudge squares, the two eventually settling down on the corner pavement as it began to get dark. Listening to the local bands play their tunes, Bill rubbed Dipper's shoulder as the other male laid his head on his shoulder, humming along to the songs.

 

Looking down at him, enjoying the way his wider hip pressed again him, Bill decided it wasn't a bad change after all.

 

 

 

_( Age: 21 )_

 

Dipper  held his tie in between his teeth as he struggled to get ready for the day. His button up shirt hung open at his fleshy sides and his slacks rested on his hips, unzipped but still tight. Panic had started to claw at his chest and he ran his hand through his messy hair, the other resting on his hip. " Fuck, " He hissed to himself, not sure what to do.

 

Somehow, without him noticing, he had outgrown his dress clothes.

 

Setting the tie down on the bed, he began to try his luck again, pulling the flaps of his shirt together in an attempt to button it. Grunting, his sleeves strained at the effort, forced to contain too much of him at once and it was with shaking fingers that he managed to slip the small button into their slots; only after sucking in his heaving gut, though it did little to help. He let out his breath and winced as the spaces in between each one gaped, exposing his matching undershirt in each one, the stiff, blue fabric tightening around him in an almost suffocating way.

 

With that out of the way, he shimmied into his pants, biting his lip when he realized the only way they would do up was if they were done so under his hanging belly. Begrudgingly, he did so, stifling a whimper as the band bit into his hips, allowing an over spill of love handles. Dipper pulled at his collar, not comfortable with the tightness of it around his thick neck, and began the search for his black vest, hoping against all hope that it could hide just how much he had outgrown his formal attire.

 

" You ready, Sapling? "

 

He jumped when Bill's voice broke his train of thought and he turned to see the lithe, blond and dark haired man in the doorway, dressed and ready to go. He offered him a weak smile, " A-almost? "

 

Bill looked over his long time boyfriend, a smirk playing on his lips. The way his clothes clung to his stout frame made his mouth water, every curve and roll outlined by the garments that struggled to keep him clothed. " You look absolutely delicious~ " He murmured, wrapping his arms around him from behind, fondling his pudge adoringly. Though he wouldn't say it aloud, the way his shirt was ready to pop it's buttons was driving him wild and he longed to toss the tubby male onto the bed and ravish him like he deserved to be. However, he held his desires down in favor of the night out they had planned.

 

" Bill! " He admonished, laughing softly as he swatted his hands, " Stop it! "

 

" Why? " He whined, burying his face in his neck as he stretched his arms out to hold his gut, " I do what I want. "

 

" We're going to be late. " He grumbled, pulling his vest from a hanger that had been shoved in the back of their closet, " Now move, I need to put this on. "

 

Rolling his eyes but obeying him, Bill backed up, but only at a half pace. When the vest was over his arms, he stepped in to offer his assistance, grabbing the ends and pulling it across the expanse of his middle. Like all his other articles of clothing, it was taunt and he had to force the buttons, " Suck it in. " He instructed.

 

" I am. " Dipper grunted, placing his hands on Bill's narrow shoulders for support.

 

" We'll need to pick you up some new clothes, " He told him.

 

" I know, " The brunette admitted softly.

 

Bill smiled tenderly at him, completing his task was a loving pat to his side. " There. " He told him, plucking the tie that had been discarded earlier and looping it around his neck. He did it up, fixing his collar and tucking it into his vest, " You look stunning. "

 

" Whatever, " Dipper grumbled, turning to hide the pleased blush that had spread across his cheeks, " Let's just go. We're running late. "

 

" Pinetree, please, " Bill scoffed, " You know as well as I do that we're gong to be seated with appetizers long before your sister arrives. Shooting Star is the queen of being tardy. "

 

" Alright, I'll give you that. " He smiled, " But seriously, let's go, I'm starving. " He leaned up and pressed his lips to his in a quick peck, pulling away far sooner then Bill would have liked.

 

" You wait until we get home, " He threatened, grabbing his chin before he got out of his reach and tilted his head up, " I'm going to fuck you so hard into this bed you'll beg me to stop. "

 

" Bill! " Dipper squeaked, pulling away, " Oh my God! "

 

Laughing, he nuzzle his nose, " It's promise~ "

 

Unable to stop the shy, amused smile that took over his face, Dipper nuzzled back, " Promise. "

 

 

_( Age: 22 )_

 

Bill's throat was dry and his palms were sweaty. He could feel his heartbeat pounding it's way out of his rib cage and the heat that had begun to crawl across his skin had nothing to do with the fact that it was the hottest day ever recorded in Gravity Falls so far this summer. A bead of sweat rolled down the curve of his neck and he struggled to calm his breathing so as not to attract attention to his condition.

 

" 102 degrees, " Dipper deadpanned, " 102 degrees. " He let out a distressed sigh, leaning heavily against the counter, " I can't believe it. "

 

" Yeah, " Bill managed to work the words out around the lump in his throat, " How about that. "

 

He wouldn't have such a hard time focusing on his boyfriend's words if he wasn't sucking on a long, multi colored popsicle. The way his lips curled around the tip and how he slowly twirled it around as he all but deep throat-ed it had his lower abdomen gathering heat. " Damn it, Sapling, " He finally groaned, hiding his face in his hands, " Do you want me to fuck you? Because you're doing a damn good job at turning me on! "

 

" Excuse me? " Dipper asked, pulling the icy out with a 'pop'.

 

Bill gestured wildly to his whole self, " This! All of! " His hands flailed at him as he grappled with himself to find the right words, " That! "

 

Blinking, he looked down at himself, unsure what Bill was talking about. " I don't follow. " He said simply.

 

Growling in irritation, Bill stood and stalked over to him, " You, " He accused, " Have no fucking idea what you do to me. "

 

" Apparently not? " Dipper raised an eyebrow, placing his frozen treat back against his lips, running it over them slowly.

 

" Why are you dressed like that? " He snapped, looming over him as his eyes swept up and down his lover's body multiple times in the few seconds that passed between his words.

 

" Do I look bad?" He asked, once more looking over himself. Yes, he had to admit he was dressed quite a bit more provocative than he normally would but he didn't think he'd be called out on it.

 

Bill's mouth began to water. " No, " He croaked, reaching out to place his fingertips against his exposed middle, the pudge beneath them soft and warm. " Fuck, "

 

Dipper smiled uneasily, unsure what he was being accused of. " Do you want me to change? " He offered.

 

" No. " He answered firmly, " I want you to get naked. "

 

" Bill! " He flushed, pushing him away with a laugh, " Seriously?! "

 

" I can't help it, " The blond whined, leaning against him, " You're too damn irresistible. "

 

Dipper took his half melted popsicle and poked Bill's nose with it, " Stop it you. "

 

" I can't help it you're so damn hot, Sapling. " He told him softly, licking the tip of the pop, "Can I? "

 

Dipper's breath hitched in his throat as Bill's hands traced his sides, pulling his (for once) loose tank top over the large swell of his belly, " Bill? "

 

" You're so beautiful. " He murmured, spreading his fingers wide across his skin, " Is it really my fault that I can't keep my hands off you? "

 

" Y-yes, " He croaked, " It is. "

 

Bill smirked, " No, I don't think it is. " His fingers slid slowly down his stomach, coming to rest on the waistband of his shorts shorts, unable to slip a digit in between the fabric and his heated flesh. " They're so damn tight. "

 

" They- they're a little small, " He admitted quietly, ignoring the cold juice that had begun to run down his fingers.

 

Humming in response, he followed the edge, amused to find that it, like most of his sapling's bottoms, was tucked under his massive belly, unbuttoned to boot. " When did you get so fat? " He asked, cradling it in his hands fondly, running his thumbs over the smooth skin.

 

" I don't- I don't know, " Dipper bit his lip, " A while a-ago? "

 

Bill's long fingers danced over faint, white stretch marks, following the barely there lines painted on his lover's body, " Gorgeous, " He breathed out, leaning in to place his lips over them.

 

His skin prickled and a shudder wracked his body, " B-Bill! "

 

" Hush, " He commanded, glaring up at him. When his light whines had been quelled, he kissed up his stomach and over his chest, dragging his fingers as he did. The brunette instinctively  turned his head away from him, exposing the small dip of his neck and he kissed his briefly before moving along his rounded jaw. Below, his hands messaged his chub, sinking into his vast softness, working the shorts off his hips inch by inch. " Let me have you. "

 

It wasn't a request.

 

Their lips met in flash of lightning, Bill's grip on his bulging hip tightening to pull it forward as he arched down to capture his plump lips with a forceful bite. Gasping, Dipper pressed back, dropping the now bare popsicle stick to the floor, his sticky fingers gripping the back of Bill's shirt desperately.

 

The counter was pressing into his back but it was easy to ignore with the way Bill was attacking him, tongue claiming what was his and hands stripping him of his clothes. They parted and they both took in a sharp breath of air, their faces flushes and eyes dancing with desire. They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, the heat crackling around them, gazes locked.

 

Finally, raising a finger to suck on it, Dipper asked, " Done already? "

 

Bill reached out and as delicately as he could, traced the shell of his ear, " You're going to wish I was when I'm finished with you. "

 

Their faces were centimeters apart and Dipper could hear the ragged breath coming from the taller male; he was sure Bill could taste his lust. " Fuck me. "

 

Bill grinned, his eye flashing dangerously, " As you wish. "

 

 

_( Age: 23 )_

 

Dipper paced the small room slowly, wringing his hands together and mumbling to himself. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair, not wanting to mess up Mabel's hard work, and instead worried his lip. I can't do this, he thought to himself, Holly shit, I can't do this.

 

He jumped when he heard the door open and he spun around, settling down when he saw that it was just his sister, " H-hey. " He offered her a watery smile.

 

" You ready? " She asked, closing the door behind her.

 

" Absolutely not. "

 

They shared a laugh and Mabel made her way over to her brother, " You need to relax, Bro-Bro! " She grabbed his hands and forced him down on the ottoman that was placed in front of the large vanity mirror, " And learn to actually breath! "

 

He sat carefully, wincing as he felt the stitches of his clothes strain against his form. He remained quiet as his sister dragged a chair over so she could sit in front of him, clasping their hands together. " Dipper, " She began, " Everything is going to be A-ok! Grunkle Ford may have already tried to kill Bill, again, and- "

 

" What?! "

 

"- Stan already got caught spiking the drinks and he's opened a betting pool on how long the marriage will last- "

 

" That was fast. "

 

"- and not to mention all the other countless things that are really trivial and not important at all! "

 

" Mabel? "  
  


She beamed at him, " You're wedding is going to be perfect, Sir Dipping Sauce! It's beautiful outside and all the preparations are going smoothly; it's going to be so glitter-tastic! " She threw her arms into the air and kicked her feet out, squealing. Her smile slipped though when she saw the brooding look on her brother's face, his brows furrowed and lips pursed. It was a look she knew well and she reached over and took his hand, " Dipper? What's wrong? "

 

" What if Bill doesn't like me? " He blurted out.

 

" Dipper, " Mabel laughed, " That's something you worry about on the first date! Not your wedding day! "

 

" I should have lost weight. " He continued, sighing deeply, " I've gained so much weight since we started dating. I should have stuck to that 'Bridal Workout' you talked about. What if Bill regrets asking me to marry him? "

 

She could only blink at him, taken a back by his statement. She knew it was his nerves talking but even still, she wasn't about to let her brother have those sort of thoughts- on the best day of his life even! " Dipper, " She said firmly, grabbing his shoulders, " Look at me. "

 

He did so, wincing at her tone.

 

" Bill's head over heels for you. " She stated, " To anyone else, it's so obvious! He brings you breakfast in bed, he never shuts up about how cute you are, and the way he looks at you when you don't notice, oh my God Dipper, it's like he worships you! Not to mention, " He wiggled her eyebrows, " All those little ass grabs~ "

 

" Mabel! " He shrieked, blushing, " Oh my God! "

 

She laughed, " It's true! He can't keep his hands off you and you're worried that he doesn't find you attractive? "

 

" Its dumb, " He admitted, " I know. "

 

" It's not dumb, " She reassured him, giving his hand a soft squeeze, " It's normal. But still dumb. "

 

They shared another quiet chuckle and Dipper smiled warmly at her, " Thanks, Mabes. You're the best. "

 

" I know! " She chirped, checking her watch. With a gasp, she slapped the side of her cheek, " I gotta go, Dip Dot! " Jumping up, her long hair flowing wildly behind her, she headed for the door, " It's almost time! I need to go make sure Bill's not a nervous wreck! One person on the brink of a meltdown is enough thank you. " She paused, her hand on the door knob. " Dipper? "

 

He looked up from his lap, " Yeah? "

 

" You look really beautiful. And I'm not just saying that because I made the dress. "

 

" Thanks, Mabes, " Dipper smiled.

 

" Always happy to help! " She blew him a kiss and just like that, she was gone, leaving him to himself once more.

 

Sighing, he got to his feet with a grunt and turned toward to vanity, tucking a loose curl behind his ear. His reflection stared back and he resisted the urge to cringe. He ignored it in favor of his veil, picking it up tenderly and cradling it in his hands, the head dress decorated in autumn leaves and branches, specifically made to match the theme. He placed it over his carefully styled, loose curls and adjusted it as he need to. " You can do this, " He told himself, " Bill's going to eat his heart out when he sees you, Mason Pines. "

 

There was a knock on the door and he turned, careful of the gathered skirts around his knees. He wondered if it was time to begin and his heart leapt into his throat, " Mabel? "

 

" O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven! "

 

Butterflies swarmed in his stomach, " Bill? "

 

" The one and only~ "

 

His cheer made him smile and shuffled over to the door, stepping as daintily as he could. 

" What are you doing here? You know we're not suppose to see each other before the actual wedding right? "

 

" We're not seeing each other, we're talking. " 

 

" I think that still counts, Bill. "

 

" I say it doesn't, so it doesn't! "

 

Dipper chuckled and turned around so he could lean his back against the door, staring down over his stomach at the black and white tiled floor. " What are you doing here then? "

 

" I want to see you. "

 

" You can't! " He told him.

 

 " Wedding protocols are so tiresome! " Bill whined, and Dipper knew he was running his hand through his hair right now. " Not sleeping in the same bed? Not being able to see you the day before the wedding and not until the actual ceremony? I mean, who comes up with that shit? "

 

" You know as well as I do that it's just a superstition that stemmed from the time when arranged marriages were common. "

 

" It's till stupid. " His groom scoffed, " I mean, are you actually wearing something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue? Let's be honest here. "

 

" I'm pretty sure you picked out our color scheme and, would you look at that? There's no blue! "

 

Bill was silent for a few seconds before posing the question, " You still mad about that? "

 

".................a little. " He admitted with a smile.

 

" Are you nervous? "

 

" Yeah. " Dipper breathed out slowly. " You? "

 

" Fucking. Terrified. "

 

He laughed at that, " I bet you look handsome. "

 

" I thought I always looked handsome? " He asked, offended.

 

" Do you? I hadn't noticed. "

 

" Dipper Pines you wait until I get my hands on you. " Bill threatened.  
  


" It's not going to be Pines the next time we see each other. "

 

" Holly shit! " Bill yelped, " You're right! "

 

" God, I love you. " He leaned his head against the door and sighed, all the negativity ebbing away due to the boisterous attitude of his husband to be.

 

" I know, Pinetree. " He assured him, patting the door, " I love me too. "

 

" Bill! "

 

They both jumped at the sudden appearance of Mabel, Bill whispering a quiet, " Oh, fuck. "

 

" You get the fuck away from that door! Do you have any idea what time it is? Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question! Get your ass to the- Jesus Christ on a grilled cheese sandwich! You're a mess! Get over here I need to fix your bow tie! "

 

" Who's the one that's getting married, Shooting Star? " Bill asked. " I'll see you at the alter, Sapling. " He said softly to his bride, his footsteps fading away along with Mabel's insistent chatter.

 

Their footsteps disappeared down the hallway and there was grumble behind the closed door, " Damn kids. I need a drink. " 

 

" Grunkle Stan! " He exclaimed, opening the door to reveal his great uncle, dressed in his best suit and clad in five o'clock shadow.

 

" You ready, Kiddo? " He asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

 

" Maybe, " He sighed, fidgeting, " I don't know. Yes? "

  
" It's not too late, you know. " He told him, clasping his shoulder with his large hands, " I can still call in a favor and get you out of this mess. "

 

Dipper laughed, brushing his hand off and beaming warmly at the man that would walk him down the aisle. He shook his head, " No, Grunkle Stan. I'm ready. "

 

Stan coughed and looked every where but the boy he had raised along side his own twin, " Well, if you'r sure. It's not that hard to smuggle a person over the borders, you know. "

 

" I'm marrying Bill, " He told him firmly, " No cold feet. "

 

" Can't say I didn't try. " The older man shrugged. He offered him his arm and Dipper took it, the butterflies in his gut swarming like a wildfire. " Besides, " He added as they marched down the hallway, " If he does anything to ruin your big day, I'll punch his face in! "

 

" You didn't. "

 

Patting the pocket of his jacket,a glint of gold flashing, Stan winked at him.

 

" Grunkle Stan! "

 

His great uncle howled and slapped his knee. " I came prepared! " He promised.

 

" I can't believe this family, " Dipper huffed.

 

" It's your family too, " He told him, " Even if you change your last name. "

 

He stared at the gray haired man, who was looking away from him with a light flush to his cheeks, and gently squeezed his arm. Grunkle Stan was never a man of words so the heart felt declaration made the warmth in his chest a bonfire.

 

" And, " He added, stopping right before the entrance doors that would lead them outside into the perfect autumn day, " For what it's worth, you look, well, you look beautiful, Dipper. "

 

It took everything the overweight brunette had not to throw himself at his caretaker and dissolve into a sobbing mess. " Thank you, " He chocked out.

 

" Don't mention it. " He said, " No, really, don't mention it. "

 

The doors opened and he was lead down a walkway into the forests, when Bill turned to see his future husband being lead down the pathway that would lead him strait to him, he was the one with tears in his eyes.

 

 

_( Age: 27 )_

 

" What are you looking at? "

 

Bill looked up from the photo album and smirked up at his husband, setting aside the photo album he had been looking through in favor of the mug of hot chocolate that his husband was offering him. " Just some photos. "

 

" Any good ones? " Dipper asked, sitting himself next to him, Bill finding himself leaning toward the heavier male as he did so, a comforting action that he had grown used to over the years.

 

" A few, " He teased, " Like prom. "

 

Dipper's nose scrunched up at the mention of their senior dance, " Any thing good? "

 

Laughing, he wrapped his arm around the heavier male's shoulders, pulling him closer, " Any picture that includes you is a good picture, Sapling. "

 

" Shut up! " He elbowed him, hiding his blushing face in his mug, the steam from the cocoa fogging his glasses.

 

Smirk slipping into a tender smile, Bill rubbed his shoulder, " I was also thinking of how long we've been together. " He took a swig of his drink before continuing, " Did you know we've been together for an entire decade? "

 

Dipper pondered this, eyes focusing on the large, elegantly decorated Christmas tree in the corner, " Really? "

 

" Yep! " He drained his cup and set it on the floor next to his feet, settling back comfortably. " Want to know something about those ten years? "

 

" Oh no, " Dipper joked.

 

" I loved every minute of it. " Bill told him, reaching out to pull him down for a sweet, chaste kiss that tasted like sugar and mint.

 

" You're so sappy, Bill Cipher. " He snorted, lips quirking into a crooked grin.

 

" You love me! " He cackled.

 

" I married you didn't I? " Dipper rolled his eyes, lying his head on his shoulders; his eyelids closed when he felt long fingers run their way through his fluffy hair.

 

" I love you, Sapling. " Bill stated softly.

 

" I love me too, Bill. "

 

" Really? " He gaped, " You're going to steal my lines now? Just when I'm spilling my feelings to you like a soap opera house wife? " He pinched his chubby cheek and dug his fingers into his pudgy side, eliciting loud peels of laughter from the shorter man, " Who do you think you are? "

 

 " Y-your husband?! " Dipper gasped out. He struggled to get away from him but the dark skinned hand gripping him was unmovable. " B-Bill! "

 

" That's my name! " 

 

" S-stop! "

 

With a triumphant air of arrogance, Bill did. Leaning over him, he pecked the tip of his nose, enjoying the way his large belly pressed into him as he did so, " Love you! "

 

Dipper huffed up at him, pouting, his glasses crooked on his face and smudged from being pressed into his face.

 

" Come on, " Bill encouraged, " Say it~ "

 

Stubbornly, he shook his head.

 

" Say it~ "

 

There was a gleam in his sapphire eye that Dipper didn't like, one that spoke of mischief and trouble. " Fine, " He relented. Bracing one hand on the couch cushion and the other on the back rest, he pushed himself into a sitting position, batting away way ward hands that darted in to prod the chub that became exposed from his sweater rolling up. Glaring, little huffs escaping his lips, he told him, " I love you too. "

 

Smiling, Bill fondled what was his, grabbing a good handful of love handles in both hands, " What a coincidence! " He crooned, " I love me too! "

 

" I swear to God, Bill. "

 

" But! " He interrupted him, " Shockingly, I love you more. "

 

" You're such an ass, " Dipper whispered fondly.

 

" You love me and you can't deny it. "

 

He couldn't.

 

And he didn't.

 

" I do, "

 

Then, smiling, they shared a kiss that spoke so much more than words could convey.

 

Though the ass grab Bill snuck in didn't hurt either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to get out and I'm really sorry but I'm trying to keep this updated while working on my bigger projects! So, there is that!  
> Dear lord, I love writing these two so damn much.


	13. Graphite and Colored Inks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper never considered himself good looking. He was short, overweight, and, admittedly, rather plain.
> 
> Bill Cipher, on the other hand, saw something different.
> 
> Something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lanx for the prompt on this chapter! I'm surprised I got this done so soon after the last one considering how busy I've been lately at work and what not.
> 
> Regardless, I enjoyed this prompt a lot!

Bill ripped open the heavy curtains of the art room, humming to himself as he tried to mentally imagine what light he wanted his model to be exposed to. He experimented, closing it at different angles and opening others, not fully pleased with any of the options offered; he threw them all open, bathing the classroom in the dull, afternoon light. A few stray flakes of snow flitted past the glass and he watched it tumble toward the ground which was slowly becoming layered in the soft powder. " I guess! " He announced loudly to the emptiness.

 

Turning away from the windows, the dark skinned man adjusted his easel, making sure his sketchbook was clipped into place as strait as it could be and that all his drawing utensils were sharp and ready to go. Nodding, he walked briskly over the platform that rose from the middle of  the room, the props he had brought with him lying in wait to be useful. He cast a look at the clock that hung above the teacher's desk and bit down a scowl. He was late.

 

" I can't work in these conditions, " He shook his head dramatically, clicking his tongue.

 

To occupy himself, he paced the floor, sneaking peeks at the covered pieces of art that had been pushed to the back to make room for his personal project. Paintings, drawings, and sculptures all stared out at him in varying degrees of completion. " What the fuck were you thinking, Tiffany? " He admonished, " That's so mainstream. Oh ho~ Not too bad Valentino, consider me impressed. "

 

There was a knock at the door and Bill stood swiftly, dropping the sheet back into place over the somewhat morbid painting. " Enter at your own risk! "

 

There was a pause before the wooden door swung inward, his tardy model stepping in, " S-sorry I'm late. "

 

" As you should be! " He huffed, marching over to him. " Do you know how long I've been waiting, Pinetree? " He didn't wait for an answer, " Forever! "

 

The other boy, an underclassman by the name of Dipper Pines, smiled awkwardly at him, " I'm only, six minuets late, Bill. "

 

His crooked smile sent a pleasant flutter across his chest and the taller male shrugged his shoulders, " What's six minutes to one is an eternity to another. "

 

The brunette laughed, " You're so odd, Cipher. "

 

Bill grinned, " I'll take that as a compliment. Now, " He began, walking over to his easel, " Get ready, we're already far behind schedule! "

 

Dipper fidgeted in place, walking after him slowly as he played with the strap of his bag, " Um, " He asked, " What exactly am I supposed to do? I've never been asked to be a drawing model before..... " He trailed off, a blush beginning to dust his round cheeks, " Especially a-a nude one. "

 

Bill laughed, " It's easy, Pinetree! You just shimmy that cute ass out of all your clothes- all of them!- and I'll position you on the podium however I want and I'll begin sketching you, easy as pie! "

 

" Easy as pie, he says. " He mumbled to himself, slinging his book bag off his shoulder and onto one of the vacant desks. " Remind me why I agreed to do this? "

 

" Because I followed you to all your classes and all over campus begging you to? "

 

" You're very persuasive. " Dipper grumbled.

 

" Oh, don't I know it! " He sent him a cheshire grin, " Now get your ass over here so I can get started. "

 

Rolling his eyes, Dipper began to slowly peel away his layers of clothes, wondering why Bill would choose him as the subject of his drawing. He wasn't exactly model material after all. But after the constant pestering of the older boy he had not been able to refuse him, figuring it was best to just agree and go along with it; it was only one session after all. So, with slight mortification at having to be nude in front of the older student, he continued to expose himself.

 

Bill watched him, eye scanning over his body as he began to be unveiled, mentally patting himself on the back for picking such a perfect model. Though it had taken weeks to get Dipper to agree to what he wanted, he refused to ask someone else to be the subject of his master piece, completely smitten with the shorter, pale skinned boy. From his fluffy brown hair to the tilt of his lips when he smiled, he knew he had to have him.

 

There was a slight hesitation at pulling his shirt over his head but with a resigned sigh, he did so and Bill had to try not to salivate, ever watchful as he set it aside; he swallowed. His jeans were undone, the button popping easily, and he leaned forward to watch as his middle expanded out, no longer contained by the tight slacks. They fell from his broad hips and he tore his gaze away to prevent himself doing anything he'd come to regret.

 

When he was finally naked, Dipper shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He'd never done anything like this before and the fact that it was in front of another person made it all the more embarrassing. Inhaling deeply, he turned to Bill, who was busying himself by picking up the  fabric that was on the platform, piling it into his arms. Clearing his throat, he padded over to him, " Um, " He breathed out, " I'm- I'm ready. "

 

" Perfect! " He didn't turn around, dropping everything at his feet.  " Now, get up there and we'll get to work! " He offered him his hand and Dipper took it, helping him step up onto the high stage.

 

" What do I? " He asked.

 

Bill hopped up easily to stand next to him, " You sit right here, " He dragged a flat, square stool over to him and forced him down onto it, the small object letting out an audible whine that had Dipper biting his lip. " And let me work my magic! "

 

" It better be some Hogwarts worthy witchcraft. "

 

" Please, " He snorted, throwing a sheet of dark blue over his lap, " When this project's done, the Ministry of Magic will be begging me to be it's minister. "

 

Laughing, Dipper ran his hand over the smooth silk, " What's this for? "

 

" The theme for my final is Winter's beauty. " Bill clicked at him, draping a sheer white cloth over his head like a layered veil, the cloth cascading down his back in gentle ripples.

 

His long fingers skimmed over his flesh and Dipper resisted the urge to pull away, holding still as a baby blue linen was added to the pile around his hips. " And what about all this? " He gestured to the assortment of fabrics that barely covered him.

 

" All part of the artist's image! " He reassured him, only hesitating a fraction of a section at positioning him more to his liking. " Turn here. " He instructed, placing a hand on the swell of his hip and pushing gently; Dipper followed his orders obediently. " Look up. " Warm, bright eyes of melted cocoa met his and the older student had to force himself to look away, " Perfect. " He turned and jumped down, scooping up a small bag of other random items, climbing back up to kneel in front of the seated male. " Hmm. " He grabbed his rounded jaw and made him look toward his canvas. Nodding, he brought out a handful of glimmering snowflakes. " Ready to turn into my little Ice Queen? "

 

" Do I have a choice? "

 

" I was only asking to sound polite in all honesty. " Bill chuckled. " But seriously, you don't mind that I'm touching you so often do you? "

 

" Not particularly, " Dipper shrugged.

 

" Wonderful~ " He peeled the backs of the snowflakes off, sticking them lightly onto his fluffy hair, the white, sparkling decorations standing out amongst the strands of rich brown; he even placed some tiny ones along the corners of his eyes and cheek. He pulled away, adjusting the silks around his lap as he did so, allowing the whole of his large, pale belly visible; Dipper flushed as his fingers brushed his love handles. " Perfect. "

 

Bill gave him a pat on his shoulder, seating himself at his station. " Alright, Pinetree. " He beamed, " Turn your head a little more towards me, I want to see that pretty face. "

 

Dipper turned towards him, brows furrowing. He knew he was teasing, it was after all an important part of his character, and he tried not to feel special from the jibe. The blond and dark haired man's approval came in the form of a raised hand.

 

" Great, now turn your shoulder to me and lift your chin. " A rustle of fabric let him know his words were being obliged and he looked over the edge of his paper, " Okay. Now smile. "

 

" What? " Dipper blinked.

 

" Did I stutter, Pinetree? " He rolled his eye at him, " I want you to smile. No sour looking models for me, thank you. Now, give me a gentle, tender smile fitting of a being of the quiet winter. "

 

" That's a very specific smile you're asking for. " He huffed, " A normal smile not good enough for you? "

 

" Absolutely not! " He agreed, twirling a thin, lead stick in his hand, " Now give me all you got! "

 

Dipper wasn't sure what kind of smile he was aiming for or what a tender one even looked like; he never saw his own face frequent enough to have a mental image. He pondered, numerous grins shot down by the artist. Finally, a strained, forced, teeth grinding one was refused, and he puffed his cheeks up at him. " I don't know what you want from me. " He grumbled.

 

If Bill was irritated at his lack of knowledge of the finer art of smiling he didn't show it. He tapped his utensil against his chin, leaving little dots of black on his warm, coffee colored skin. " Think about something that makes you happy. " He pointed at him with the graphite and Dipper giggled under his breath at the gesture, " But not just happy. Something you remember with fondness, an event or person, that makes you reminisce about for centuries. And please, if it's me, let me know! "

 

" You wish, " Dipper retorted, falling silent as he tried to think of something that made him feel like he described. Immediately, an image of an old, back water town came to front of his mind. One surrounded by woods and full of wonder the rest of the world would never know. An old man who would do anything for  his next dollar but willing to give up anything for his family.  His brother who could ramble about quantum physics for days but also play a satisfying game of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons.

 

" That's it! " Bill yelled, " Keep that look! "

 

He didn't know what his face looked like but it wasn't hard to do what he asked; he had many great memories surrounding the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

 

Bill sketched, his fingers flying over the page in quick strokes, long and short.  He worked quickly, eager to capture the boy before him onto the paper before him but unwilling to forsake any of the detail he wished to capture. Basic shapes were swiftly drawn out, his well practiced motions easily turning them into the soft curves of his model. 

 

It had taken him nearly a month to convince the underclassman to be his model. Bill Cipher rarely took no for an answer and he pressed on, refusing to take on another model other than the boy who he came to know as Dipper Pines. He pried, prodded, and almost all out begged the shorter, heavy set male to be his sitter. When he had uncertainty agreed, Bill could have kissed him. He had put his deadline in jeopardy by declining the idea of finding someone else to draw but, looking at him now, draped in fine silks and decorated in snow, it was worth it.

 

Ducking his head, Bill felt his cheeks warm up.

 

The gentle curve of his plump lips and delicate flutter of his half closed eyes were trained on him and he struggled to work, not gander. Bill's desire to capture Dipper's beauty on paper was borderline obsessive and he was thankful no one other than himself could see how fierce that particular fire burned.

 

When their final endeavor of the semester had been assigned by Mrs. Fitzherbert, Bill had to admit he hadn't been impressed.

 

" Find something you find beautiful! It can be a person, a place, even an object. Then, I want you to apply your favorite season to it. " Her large, emerald eyes sparkled brightly, " Show me what you see as aesthetically pleasing. " The bell had wrung and she clapped her hands, " You have until the day before winter break begins! "

 

While others in his class had easily picked their subject, Bill suffered. He already knew he wanted to combine whatever model he chose with winter, his favorite season and, coincidentally, the one they were shifting into. He had been in a bit of a block, unable to find enjoyment in his work. It was repetitive and the classes he had signed up for were, for lack of better terms, not up to par.

 

Then, he ran into Dipper.

 

It had been late, his last class of the day letting out just as the sun fell below the horizon, and Bill had been on his way home in rather dour mood. Hands shoved in his pockets and long nose buried in his scarf, he strode down the cobbled, college walkway, eager to be in his dorm room and away from the day. Had he not looked up at the right moment, he would have missed him.

 

But as it was, Bill did look up, urged on by the bite of snow against his skin. When he did so, his eyes caught sight of another figure only a few feet ahead of him. His hands were held out in front of him and the lips on his round face were quirked in such a sincere, pure smile that it seemed surreal, aided by the soft, white glow of the lamp behind him. Snow dusted his fluffy hair and, seemingly, settled on his lashes, the boy blinking them away. He was captured by him and, unable to work past the awe, it was with a heavy heart that he watched him leave, his cowlicks bobbling and hips swaying in a rhythm that wouldn't leave him.

 

Inspiration hit him like a hurricane and he knew, he _knew_ , he had to draw him.

 

And, finally, he was.

 

Confident lines joined together, and Bill fell into silence as he worked. Dipper may not have thought himself a great model but he knew differently. Where most people found a body of angles and slim figures easy on the eyes, even the required figure of the century, he found his eyes drawn to a  fuller figure, one of soft curves and plump rolls. Pinetree was, without a doubt, perfection in human form.

 

He took a short break to collect himself, the fever in him reaching a pitch that was almost too much to handle. He had a brief thought of regretting not signing up for photography so he could capture this being in front of him in a more appropriate manner. Taking a swig of water from the bottle on the floor, he wiped his mouth and resumed.

 

The way his hair framed his round face, to the gentle slope of his neck, even the way his hips and thighs spread and how how his heavy belly rested in his lap, it was everything and more. The brunette didn't give himself enough credit, especially considering Bill found him to be one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. When he had told him this, he had turned completely red and stuttered too hard to reply; it was a mental image he hoped he'd be able to capture one day.

 

The minutes bled into hours and the two paused for a break around dinner time, the dark skinned man running out to get them something to eat. Still naked with glittery snowflakes in his hair, Dipper devoured the meal he brought back, the two sitting on the platform, close enough for their arms to brush.

 

" How much longer do you think you'll be? " He asked.

 

Bill nibbled thoughtfully on a fry, taking a second to answer, " Probably four, maybe five more hours? "  
  


Dipper's nose scrunched, " Why did I agree to this? " 

 

" Because I'm so damn charming? " He batted his eye at him and laughed at the shorter boy elbowed him. " Admit it, I'm charming! "

 

" Not in the least! " He argued, eyes bright with mirth, that adorable crooked smile back in it's rightful place.

 

" You'll come around, " Bill warned, " You'll realize it soon enough. "

 

" Keep dreaming, Cipher. "

 

Snickering, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and brought the tubby boy close to his side, " I'm know I'm dreaming already, Pinetree. You know why? It's because you're here with me~ "

 

" Stop it! " He flushed, pink rising to his cheeks, an awkward and shy smile replacing his amused one. " You're terrible! "

 

" Terrible is just a synonym for 'utterly dashing'! " He pointed out.

 

Dipper only laughed at him, clutching a sheet to his chest as he padded over to the trash can to throw away the remains of his dinner. " Four to five hours, huh? " He pondered, " We should get back to work then. "

 

" We? " Bill raised an eyebrow, " Excuse me, but you're just sitting there while I do all the hard work! "

 

" Sitting still while you take forever to finish is hard work too, I'll have you know. " He shot him a lopsided smirk that made his heart skip a beat. Crawling back onto the platform, he seated  himself once more and Bill didn't hesitate to jump up and reapply everything around him as it had been, like he had never left the chair, a perfect doll.

 

" If you need another break or a quick stretch let me know, okay? " He fixed up his hair, the tips brushing his soft skin.

 

" O-okay. " He whispered.

 

Bill got back to work, having to turn the artificial lights of the room on due to the setting sun, and continued. They took small breaks in between sessions, not wanting to take longer than necessary considering he had waited long enough to even begin.

 

Dipper watched him, how his arm moved when he drew, and wondered what he saw as he looked upon him. He couldn't understand why Bill had asked him to be his model but he found it to be an engaging experience. It was a little embarrassing to think that his whole class would be seeing the portrait but again, he figured he'd have to get over it if he wanted to help the older student.

 

It was late, nearly two in the morning, when Bill sat his pencil down and stretched his arms up toward the ceiling. " Done! " He exclaimed proudly.

 

Dipper yawned, feeling his jaw crack, and rubbed his eye, " Can I see? " He asked.

 

" Nope! " He answered jovially, un-clipping the sketch book from the easel and folding it over so the portrait was hidden. " Noppity, nope, no! "

 

" That's not fair, " He pouted at him, wincing as he slid off the stool, " I want to see it. "

 

" I'll show it to you after I turn it in to Mrs, Fitzherbert. " Bill promised, stepping away from his work station to help the overweight boy from the stage. " All our final entries are going to be submitted to the gallery downtown. I'll take you to see it. "

 

Dipper hopped down, hands clasped with the other's, " You didn't tell me the entire world was going to see my naked body, Bill. " He furrowed his brow. "

 

" Oops? " He shrugged, " I forgot? "

 

" Bullshit, " He accused, finally dropping his hands from his, realizing they had been embraced for far too long. He cleared his throat and rubbed his upper arm, " Still, I kinda can't wait to see it. "

 

" You're a natural! " Bill praised, bustling around the room to ready it up, " Trust me, you're going to love it! I captured your good side! "

 

" I doubt that. " He mumbled to himself, beginning to undress, the smooth sheets slipping from his rounded shoulders and hips easily, " But I appreciate it. It, it was fun. "

 

" Anytime you feel like modeling, Pinetree, just come to me! " He winked.

 

" All right, " Dipper chuckled, pulling his jeans up over his thighs, " It's a deal. "

 

Bill choked out a simple response, completely mesmerized by the brunette dressing in front of him. His eyes traced every roll of his back, the pale skin dotted with odd birthmarks that seemed to resemble the constellations of the night sky; his breath hitched when he watched him suck in his belly to fasten  them, love handles bulging over the waistband.

 

Completely unaware of his gandering leer, Dipper continued to dress, pulling his shirt over his head and pulling it down as far as he could, his hoodie following shortly after, which he left undone. Straitening, he looked out the window and whistled softly, " Wow, it's pretty late, huh? "

 

Bill stepped up next to him, arms behind his back, " Yeah, it took a little longer than I thought it would have. " He flashed him a  cheeky grin, " Sorry about that! To make up for it want me to walk you home? "

 

" Bill, my dorm is literally just down the street. "

 

" Good! " He cheered, " That means we can stop at the 24 hour cafe along the way and get some early breakfast! " He turned and began to shove his supplies into a bag, snatching his large sketchbook into his thin arms. " Ready? " 

 

" Sure, " Dipper beamed at him, " I hear their panini's are to die for! "

 

" If you ask nicely, " He began, slipping his arms into the sleeves of a thick, canary yellow coat, " They'll cut them into triangles. "

 

" You would know that. " He chuckled.

 

" I take offense to that statement! " Bill gasped out, leading the way outside, making sure the classroom door was locked behind them; his companion only laughed. 

 

The winter air nipped at them as they walked leaving the campus behind them as they slowly made their way towards the eatery. " I can't wait to see it. " Dipper blurted out.

 

" Patience is a virtue, my tubby friend~ "

 

" I take it back, " He pouted, " I hope Mrs. Fitzherbert fails you. "

 

" P-Pinetree! " He whined loudly, " You don't mean that! There's no way I can fail! Not a one! After I finish this up and enter it into the gallery's new artist competition, you're going to be eating your words! " He childishly stuck out his tongue and poked him in his nose.

 

" If you say so, "

 

" I do say so! You'll see, Pines. " Bill grinned down at him, " Now, how about you treat me to lemon chicken sandwich with a side bowl of tomato basil, huh? "

 

" Shouldn't you be treating me? " He asked incredulously, " Considering I agreed to be your model and all that? "

 

" Who did all the hard work here? " He raised a fine eyebrow at his words.

 

" Seriously? " Dipper huffed, pouting.

 

Bill laughed and reached out to ruffle his wind swept locks, eliciting a yell and flail of limbs, " I'll tell you what. " He chortled behind a closed a fist, " I'll treat you tonight but when I'm proven right and my picture's hanging on the gallery wall, you have to treat me. Deal? "

 

Despite his cockiness, his smirk was comfortably set on his thin lips and he had a hard time finding any fault in his utterance. " Fine. " He told him, " Deal. "

 

" Perfect! " He whopped, clapping his hands together, " Now let's go get some panini's and well deserved coffee! "

 

" Sounds like a plan. " Dipper nodded, letting out a small yawn.

 

They deserved it.

 

" Don't go falling asleep on me, okay Pinetree? I can't carry you home I'll have you know. "

 

Well, he did anyway.

 

 

Dipper looked up at the shadow box that held the portrait he had modeled for weeks ago. A large, intricate, blue ribbon adorned the wall above it, it's long ribbons fluttering over the glass and a small, golden plaque underneath boasted:

 

' Winter's Lover, graphite and colored inks; William J. Cipher.'

 

True to his word, Bill had scored the Gallery's Choice Award, the most prestigious prize an artist could receive from the establishment. It rested on the wall at the back, dead center and ready to catch everyone's attention.

 

Which it did.

 

" It's lovely. I love the blending technique- "

 

" Quite an unusual model he chose don't you think? "

 

" I love the content, the colors, the position- "

 

" Winter's Lover, I wonder who he is? "

 

He flushed, turning away. His wrung his hands together, waiting for the group to move a long before looking up again. When he did, his eyes connected with his own face, though much more serene and tender than he had even seen it, strait on or in passing. Lashes were just barely brushing round cheeks, a deep, unimaginable warmth in those shaded eyes. Every soft curve and roll was outlined with careful strokes, as if his attention had been on them for some time. In fact, it seemed Bill knew his body better than he did, even adding very faint, white lines that highlighted his stretchmarks. The colored inks he had chosen were all lightly painted on, from the royal cobalt of the silks he remembered down to the powdered blue of the snowflakes in his hair.

 

Dipper had never viewed himself as ugly, he held himself in a higher regard than that but he would never, in a hundred years, call himself beautiful. At least, not before today.

 

" You look just like Winter's Lover! "

 

Startling, he spun around, jolting when he nearly crashed into the tall, dark skinned man who had painted him, his signature, uneasy grin on his face. He was dressed nicely, far better than what he himself was, and he held a glass of barely touched champagne in his hand. Bill tossed his head back and laughed at his wide eyed expression, " Got you, didn't I, Pinetree? "

 

" You're an ass. " He huffed at him, lips quirking into a small grin.

 

" I seem to remember a certain brown eyed, tubby boy that tells me such on a daily basis. " Bill remarked, cackling at the way he sulked. " So what do you think? Is it great or is it great? "

 

" I love it, " He told him faintly, " I can't believe that's me. "

 

" Why not? "

 

" I'm not, " Dipper began, stopping to purse his lips in thought, " I'm not particularly good looking. In fact, I'm rather plain. So, I wasn't sure if you were asking me to model for you as a joke or if you actually meant it. " He played with the bottom of his hoodie, not having dressed up for the event. He continued after taking a deep breath, " But after I figured out you were serious, I still couldn't really grasp why you wanted me to be the muse for your final project. I mean, there are so many more beautiful and qualified people at our school than me! "

 

Bill listened to him ramble, watching the way his hands moved in rhythm with his words, unable to stay still at his sides. He took a sip of his drink, allowing him to go on.

 

" I've never done anything like that, especially n-naked, " His cheeks deepened in color, " And I thought you were doing it for a laugh at my expense. But, I, well, I had fun. "

 

" Is that a bad thing? "

 

" No, " He said slowly, " I don't think so. It wasn't an experience I ever thought I'd get to participate in, you know? " He looked up at him and gave him a wide, crooked grin, " Thanks. "

 

" Y-you're welcome. " Bill coughed out.

 

" Can I ask why you picked me? " He asked him after a moment, " I've been wondering. "

 

He didn't answer him immediately, unable to look into his bright, questioning eyes. Finally, he told him, " You could say I find you attractive. I don't, I don't really follow what the majority of people find attractive or sensational. " He had never told anyone else this before, not even his childhood friend Theodore Strange, and he turned away to hide how his golden freckles stood out atop pink tinted cheeks. " We were told to combine our favorite season with something we find beautiful. I agonized for weeks over what to draw and then, like divine intervention, I saw you while I was walking home from class. It was late and you just stood there with your hands out, smiling. You were what I felt was beautiful, soft, gentle, and alluring. It stuck with me and I knew I had to draw you. "

 

" O-oh, " Dipper choked out, the heat in his chest blaring like a volcano ready to erupt. " I-I see. "

 

" Weird right? " He chuckled.

 

" A-anything's weird when you're involved, Cipher. " He smiled tenderly.

 

They stood together, enveloped in a calming silence, the back of their hands brushing as they lowered them to their sides. Both men had a blush of varying degrees on their cheeks and Bill had an embarrassed scowl set on his face. Dipper spent the time looking over Bill's work, marveling once more at how detailed and perfect it had come out, even appreciating himself to a certain extent; Bill spent it watching him out of the corner of his eye.

 

" Hey, " He spoke up, eye focused on the piece next to his, a dead, somber garden done in pointillism.

 

" Y-yeah? "

 

" Would yo- " He flinched as he bit his tongue trying to get the words out before they dies in this throat. " Would you let me draw you again? Not for a project or anything but, you know, just between us? "

 

Dipper didn't answer immediately and Bill thought his heart was going to beat right through his ribs waiting for his reply; he jumped when he felt his hand slip into his. Panicked, he looked at him, not even daring to breath.

 

" I would like that, " He told him, " I would like that very much. "

 

" Thank you. " He whispered, affectionately squeezing his hand.

 

" You're welcome. " He squeezed back.


	14. Bruises, Smoke Rings, and Deals Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon Gleeful learns the hard way that no one takes what is Bill Cipher's.
> 
> Especially when that 'something' is someone by the name of Dipper Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so, so long to write. I was originally working on a far more sinful piece for a friend but then I got inspiration for this one here. Now, back to the sin!

There was a quick session of raps on the door, three knocks all in a row.

 

Bill looked up from his partner, long fingers entwined in soft, brown hair, and squinted through the darkness of the small room. His hand instinctively reached out for the pistol on the bedside table and he laid it over the smooth, wooden handle of the golden revolver. " Enter. "

 

The door creaked open and light from the hallway bathed the room in a dim yellow glow. A short, slender silhouette stood in the the center and Bill recognized the gentle clink of keys before they could speak up. " What do you want, Keyhole? "

 

Keyhole took in a sharp breath and withdrew his hand from the knob to fiddle with the chain that hung from his hip. " W-well, you see, B-Boss. " He stuttered out, speaking softly, " We, well, we might- "

 

" Spit it out. "

 

He swallowed, feeling sweat pool at his brow, " We-we have a situation at the- at the drop off. "

 

Bill groaned and dragged his hand across his face, feeling a tick develop in his eye, " You meat sacks couldn't even handle a simple drop off? "

 

His voice was soft, not wanting to wake the room's other occupant, but deadly, dripping with ice and layered with sarcasm he couldn't hide. Keyhole's knees began to knock together, " Y-yes sir! I mean, no! No sir! "

 

" Which one is it? " He scoffed, throwing the blanket off of his lower body and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

 

" It's not t-that we can't! " He defended himself, wringing his hands together nervously, " We just- we just didn't expect Gleeful to know of the deal we were making with his supplier. He found out, somehow, and sent some of his best guys! We weren't right expecting it but Eightball is really putting up a fight and luckily Teeth decided to tag along because he was bored- "

 

" So what you're telling me, " He interrupted, " Is that you couldn't handle it? "

 

" I- well, that is to say- "

 

" Keyhole. "

 

The edge to the dark skinned man's voice made the shorter male shutter and he looked down to the old, wooden floor boards to hide the tears that prickled at the corner of his eyes, " We- we can't. Not w-with our current supplies. "

 

Sighing, Bill ran his hands through his own hair, tussling the already messy locks, " Out. " He hunched over and pinched the bridge of his nose, holding up his hand; the creaking of the door stopped. " Prepare my car. And go get me a pack of fags. This is going to take a while. "

 

" B-but, Bill! No stores open at this time of night! "

 

" Does it look like I give a shit, Keyhole? "

 

" N-no. "

 

" Exactly. You know which tobacco I like. Don't fuck it up. "

 

" O-of course, Boss. "

 

He waved the trembling lackey away and once the door was safely shut, he heaved a great sigh and leaned back, " Fuck. "

 

Regretfully, he got up and stretched his long limbs, rotating his shoulder and cracking his back. He walked over to the chair where he had thrown his clothes earlier and began to dress, throwing his arms into the sleeves and buttoning it up, leaving the collar undone. He didn't bother with a vest but shimmied into his wrinkled slacks. " Fuck Keyhole. Fuck Gleeful. " He bent over and crammed his feet into his shoes, lacing the oxfords up with expert digits. Picking up his pistol, he opened the barrel and checked his bullets, satisfied to know it was full.

 

Holstering it to his hip, he grabbed his last box of smokes and flipped it open, crumpling it in his hand when he saw it was empty. " Figures. " He grabbed his jacket from the back of the stool and flung it over his shoulder, heading for the door.

 

He paused with his hand hovering over the knob.

 

Bill looked over his shoulder toward the bed and bit his lip. " And fuck me. " He whispered to himself. He turned on his heels and returned to the bed, sitting on the old mattress with a thump. Reaching out he placed his hand on the exposed shoulder of his partner, " Hey, Tubby, wake up. "

 

The brunette huffed and buried his nose into his pillow.

 

" Come on Tub Tub, I don't have time for your adorable refusals to wake up. " He shook him more firmly, " Dipper! "

 

Opening his eyes, Dipper blinked sleepily, looking over his shoulder at him, " Bill? " He croaked.

 

" The one and only! " He beamed down at him. " I gotta go out for a bit, okay? "

 

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he sat up slowly, " What? Why? "

 

" I have a small.....matter to take care of. "

 

He frowned at him, " Bill. "

 

" Just a small, little matter. I won't be more than a few hours,~ " He leaned over and kissed his round, chubby cheek, " Promise~ "

 

" That's exactly what you said last time. " He accused.

 

" Pinetree, I would much rather be here, in this bed, than out there fixing my people's mistakes. Okay? "

 

Glaring at him halfheartedly, knowing nothing he said would change the mafia man's mind, the overweight man heaved a sigh and placed his hand over his instead. " Come back safe? "

 

" Of course! " He promised. " I'll even bring you back a souvenir! "

 

" Bill. "

 

" I don't hear a 'no'! "

 

" Bill, please. "

 

" It's decided! " He gathered him into his arms and squeezed his incredibly soft body close to his chest, nuzzling his nose into his fluffy, chocolate hair.

 

" You're impossible. " Dipper sighed, smiling fondly.

 

" Be home in a jiff, Tubby~ " He swooped in and kissed him, pressing their lips together a swift, deep kiss. Pulling away, he grinned down at him, lips curving into something more tender. " I promise. "

 

" I'll be waiting. "

 

" I know you will. Now go back to bed. I don't want to deal with your sass when I get back. You're grumpy as hell when you don't get enough sleep. "

 

" I'm not sassy. " Dipper snorted, pulling the blankets over himself as he settled back down, sinking deeply into the mattress, " And I do not get grumpy. "

 

" Whatever you say, Tub Tub. " Bill chuckled, caressing the bulge in the comforter that was his stomach.

 

" Go fix your stupid mafia problems or whatever. " He huffed at him, turning over so his wandering hands couldn't grope at his pudge anymore, " And if you need help to bury a body again or something like that, well, you knew where to find me. "

 

" Don't I always? " He cackled.

 

" Honestly, " He sighed, " What have I gotten myself into? "  
  


" It's a little late to be asking yourself that Dipper Pines. " Bill smirked. " Should of asked that one before sleeping with the head of the Cipher family. "

 

" One of my many mistakes. " Dipper lamented.

 

Outside, he could hear a car starting up, the engine humming to life, the sound cutting through the still night. Straitening up, done with their usual banter, he adjusted his jacket and looked down at him one final time, " It shouldn't take too long. I'll be back soon. "

 

" Don't run anyone over. " He mumbled.

 

" No promises~ " He saluted him mockingly, finally turning to leave. He didn't receive an answer and when he went to shut the door softly behind him, he heard soft snoring. " I'll be back. " He whispered again, shutting the door as quietly as he could. He stood in the hallway for a few seconds, just listening to the brunette behind the door, wishing he could be in bed with him, arms wrapped around his bulbous middle.

 

" Fuck. " He said to himself, turning swiftly and bounding down the stairs two at a time. Striding through the halls, he flung the front door open, kicking it shut with his foot. Heels clicking on the pavement, he took his gun from it's resting place and opened the barrel, spinning it with a quick flick of his wrist. Before it stopped, he snapped it shut and a wide, dangerous grin lit up his face, deep shadows ghosting over him due to the headlights of the awaiting car.

 

" This is going to be fun~ "

 

 

The pounding of footsteps awoke Dipper from his slumber.

 

Sitting up with a huff, he rubbed his eyes, looking around the barren room, " Bill? "

 

He didn't have a good feeling, paranoia lightly wrapping itself around him. He reached out for his glasses, fingers shaking as he grabbed them, fumbling as he put them on. " Bill? " He asked again.

 

The footsteps stopped and he could hear voices mumbling behind the door. Fear erupted in his heart and he slowly edged forward to get off the bed; he screamed and drew his legs back when the door burst open, slamming against the wall behind it.

 

An imposing, huge figure filled the doorway, their broad shoulders nearly brushing the wood on either side. As they took a step into the room, Dipper's throat clenched when something glistened in the caught light of the hallway. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came to his lips and he struggled to find anything to say to the intruder, edging back until he was pressed against the bed's headboard.

 

" Mason Pines? " He asked, voice deep and gravely.

 

" D-Dipper. " He managed to squeak out.

 

The taller man didn't respond right away, walking briskly over to the bed. Leaning over it, he looked down at the quivering brunette and smiled, " Dipper then. "

 

" W-what do you w-want? "

 

A massive paw came down and gripped his soft upper arm tightly, fingers digging into his flesh; he winced. " You're coming with me. "

 

" E-excuse- " He was cut off as the man dragged him from his safe spot, grunting as he hauled his heavy weight up and over. Once his feet were on the floor, another hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, his roots screaming and tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

 

" There's someone who wants to meet you. " He told him, letting his scalp go in favor of shoving him forward but keeping a tight grip on his arm.

 

Stumbling over his feet but kept up by the firm clutch on his limb, Dipper gasped out and looked over his shoulder at him, " W-what? "

 

" My boss is very eager to meet the person who has Cipher wrapped around their finger. "

 

" I -I don't know- "

 

" Walk. "

 

He didn't have a choice on the matter and he was quickly ushered through the house, legs struggling to keep up with the fast pace he had him moving at.

 

He fought against him as well as he could, not really one for fighting but not wanting to go with him in the least. As a consequence, the nightstand ended up on it's side, the blankets were thrown across the room, and various other items were knocked from their homes, a glass or two shattering as it hit the ground. Any chair he tried to grab onto was ripped from his grasp and tossed aside and any hit he managed to land did little to no damage; he simply wasn't affected.

 

Shuffling outside, nearly pitching forward as his knees knocked into each other, Dipper shivered. Before him, a sleek, polished blue car waited for them, rumbling softly like a waiting lion. The monster of a man reached past him and opened the back door, shoving him into the awaiting seat.

 

Slamming into the leather bench, breath knocked from his lungs, he wheezed, " W-who would- "

 

" Gideon Gleeful. "

 

 

Bill sat in a chair in the middle of the room, inhaling deeply from the cigarette held between his fingers. Letting out a large cloud of smoke, he leaned back and ran his free hand through his already tousled locks, leg bouncing repeatedly. Taking in another puff of nicotine, he exhaled deeply, staring up at the ceiling with a narrowed, azure eye. " Fuck. "

 

The room around him was a disaster, end table knocked over and bed sheets crumpled on the floor, pillows scattered and items knocked over, broken beyond repair. With a sigh, he snuffed the lit fag on the leg of the stool he was seated on and returned his gaze tot he vanity mirror in front of him, it's face sporting fresh cracks and battle wounds. Folding his hands, he placed his chin on them and hunched forward, not tearing his eye from the words sprawled across it, red dancing at the edges of his sight.

 

_William Cipher-_

_Care for a talk? Mason misses you._

_Gleeful_

 

The words, written in fading red, sent a shiver of pure rage through his body and he had to take a shuttering breath not to break down to an infuriated fit like he had when he first saw the message scrawled for him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the new pack of tobacco sticks Keyhole had gotten for him earlier that night and placed another one between his teeth, fingers tightening around the cheap, paper box. He didn't light it, instead rolling it between his lips, tapping his fingers on his knee.

 

Behind him, the door inched open and heels clicked on the wooden floor, " Bill? "

 

" What? " He snipped.

 

A sharp, pink nailed hand came and rested on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Leaning over, the woman nuzzled the side of his head, " We'll get him back. "

 

Reaching up to grip her hand with his, he nodded, " I know. "

 

Pyronica smiled, running her hand down his chest, pulling his head back to rest against her breast, " Gleeful doesn't know what hit him. "

 

" No, " He agreed, " He doesn't. "

 

Flicking the unlit smoke away, he stood up, Pyronica's arms falling from his shoulders. " Gideon Gleeful is going to wish he hadn't crossed me. " He mentioned.

 

" He's been defying you for years, Bill. " She smirked at him, " Isn't it time to teach him a lesson? Permanently? "

 

" No one, " He told her, " No one, takes what is mine. And Mason Alexander Pines, is mine. "

 

" What are you going to do? " She asked, stepping aside to sit herself on the bed, crossing her legs, watching her boss move carefully around the room.

 

" Take back what is mine. " Bill said, walking over to the mirror that bore the bloody words. " And if he so much as left a single bruise on him, I'll have him begging for death. "

 

Giggling behind her hand, Pyronica's eyes lit up, " I love this side of you. It's been quite a while since I've seen the monster you keep behind locked doors. "

 

Smirking, he placed his fingertips on the cool plane of the glass and ran them across the words, smearing the letters with bold streaks. " No one fucks with Bill Cipher. "

 

He brought his thumb up and licked the digit, " Especially not Li'l Gideon. "

 

 

Gideon Charles Gleeful was not someone you wanted to cross.

 

Most people were charmed by his southern drawl and large, baby blue eyes and he was known as one of the rising entrepreneurs of Gravity Falls. He owned a successful car dealership which he inherited from his father, Bud Gleeful, and recently opened a theater in the downtown area which was proving prosperous, nightly shows drawing in large crowds as people flocked to see psychics, magicians, and plays. He was sweet, the life of the party, and the towns people were always happy to strike up a conversation with the large man due to the ease at which they could hold small talk.

 

Very few people knew he was a rising, powerful, drug lord.

 

Cruel, vicious, and temperamental, the young man would do anything it took to get what he wanted, be it murder, blackmail, or torture. Despite being a new power in the small town, he was formidable and for the last few years had been testing ground with the notorious Cipher Family, trying to take small claims of land and instate his rule over theirs. Underneath the noses of the civilians, their town had become a stomping ground for two powerful enemies.

 

And Bill Cipher was not going to yield.

 

 

Everything ached.

 

Dipper wasn't sure where he currently was. All he knew at the moment was that everything hurt and if he ever got out of this he was going to kill Bill.

 

" Damn it, " He croaked, laying his head back against the wall. Wincing, he adjusted himself as well as he could, pain shitting up through his back and jaw; he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from crying out.

 

Wherever he was, it was cold.Shivering, he wrapped his arms around himself and drew his legs up as far his belly would let him, careful not to overlap any of his forming bruises. Above, he could hear footsteps and the occasional scream of the man who he came to know as Gideon Gleeful. His words weren't decipherable but from his tone and how he was stomping around he came to the conclusion that he wasn't very happy.

 

Good.

 

Closing his eyes, Dipper sighed deeply and hugged himself as tight as he could, ignoring the twinge in his ribs and quivering of his fingers. 

 

" Bill, " He said quietly, " Don't leave me here. "

 

 

Bill blew a smoke ring into the early morning air, watching it until it dissipated. Exhaling, he flicked the cigarette away, the burning embers of the tip glowing softly in the grass until it was snuffed out by the dew.

 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked towards the Gleeful estate, climbing the stairs two at a time. Coming to the landing, he pulled his fist out and banged it on the blue painted door, each knock filled with impatience and fury. " Gleeful! " He snarled, " You better open this fucking door if you know what's good for you! "

 

Barely a second later he raised his fist again.

 

" Impatient as ever, aren't ya, Cipher? " Someone asked as the door creaked open; Bill lowered his hand with a 'tch'.

 

" Out of the way Ghost Eyes. " He demanded, pushing past the large, barrel chested man. Striding into the hallway he began to walk briskly down the passageway, his heels clicking on the polished floor. " God, could his decor be even more tacky? "

 

Ghost Eyes narrowed his milky eyes at him, shutting the door after making sure the slim, dark skinned man was alone. " Don't insult, Li'l Gideon. "

 

" I do what I want, thanks. " He snorted. " Where is the little freak? "

 

" Watch your mouth, Cipher! " Ghost Eyes barked. " You're in Gideon's territory now so watch your back! "

 

" Whatever, Milk Face. " He waved his words aside, " Where is he? "

 

" Dinning room. " He grumbled.

 

" Fantastic. "

 

Ignoring the straggling bear of man, Bill straitened his back and squared his shoulders, heading for the double doors at the end of the hall. It had been quite some time since his last visit to the Gleeful Manor and that had been when Bud was in charge. Everything was still done in the iconic baby blues, the runner that cut down the floor, the wall above the white paneling, the curtains, and borders. The walls were crammed with paintings and photographs and Bill cringed as he walked past a large, ornamental frame that held the picture of a crying clown. 

 

That was new.

 

" I can take it from here, thank you. " He announced. Placing both hands on the curved door handles, he pushed both sides open and announced himself with a boisterous, wide grin on his face, " Gleeful! How nice it is to see you! "

 

" Why, polish ma silver buttons, William Cipher! "

 

Standing up from the head chair seated at the end of the table, Gideon held his arms out, returning the smile as if he were greeting an old friend. He was stocky and broad, with wide shoulders and thick arms, his cheerful, baby face seemingly out of place on such a large body. His white hair was slicked into a tall pompadour and the sky hued suit he wore clung tightly to his large bellied figure. He was the complete contrast to Bill, shorter and heavier and it became even more apparent as he waddled over to him with clasped hands. " Please, why don't you take a seat? We have so much to talk about, hmm? "

 

" I'm not here to talk, Gleeful. " Bill said, keeping his tone flat but still giving him a sharp, predatory grin.

 

" Tut, tut, " The heavier male waggled a finger in his face, " Are you sure you don't want to...discuss a few things? " The corners of his piggy eyes crinkled, " At all? "

 

" I have nothing of interest to discuss with you. "

 

" Oh, we both know that ain't true. " He pulled out a chair and patted the patterned seat, " Now, have a seat. "

 

Pursing his lips, Bill sat, crossing his legs and arms, glaring as the other man retook his spot at the head of the table.

 

Gideon sat down and folded his hands in front of him, turning his attention to the obviously irritated man he had for company. " Can I get you anything? Tea? Water? Coffee? "

 

" No. "

 

" Now, now, " The white haired man chided him, " One can't discuss important business matters without a drink to quench one's thirst. Now, what will it be? "

 

" Tea. " Bill ground out, digging his nails into the sides of his arms.

 

" Oh, good choice, Cipher. I had this tea specially blended for my own taste. " He giggled softly, reaching for a hand painted tea pot and matching cups, their faces detailed with bright flowers and delicate leaves. " It's mixed with slices of dried strawberries with just a wee hint of mint. " He poured the steaming brown liquid into a cup and set it in front of his guest; it remained untouched.

 

" Now, " He continued, preparing a cup for himself, " Down to business! "

 

Gideon sat back in his chair, sipping tea from his cup, watching Bill carefully. The cheer was immediately gone from his eyes and his mouth pulled down in a more serious line. " I'm sure you know why you're here. "

 

Bill grinned back at him, cradling his head as he leaned his elbows on the table, " I don't like it when people beat around the table, Gleeful~ " He told him, " Tell me what it is you want so you're not wasting my time, yeah? "

 

" Always eager to get right down to business aren't you, Cipher? " Gideon sighed, folding his hands in front of him.

 

Bill chuckled, " I am indeed. "

 

" Well then, " He straitened up, adjusting his bolo tie  nervously, " As you know, you and I have been in quite a few.......squabbles over the downtown area. Haven't we? "

 

He smiled, "  I've done some of my best kills on those streets. "

 

Gleeful coughed, " Yes, well. I propose an...exchange. "

 

" An exchange? " Bill asked in mock surprise, pushing his chair back to balance on it's back legs, bringing his arms to rest behind his head.

 

" A very fair trade I assure you! " He promised. " It's simple really, I couldn't fathom you not agreeing to my terms. "

 

" No. "

 

He blanched, " W-what? "

 

" Whatever it is you want to trade, " Bill elaborated, " I'm not interested. "

 

" E-excuse me? " His cheeks began to turn red and the sound of nails scrapping across leather was apparent. " You, you- "

 

" I decline, Gleeful. " Bill sighed, flicking imaginary dirt of his lap, " I'm refusing your offer. Allowing our futures to go in a different direction. Rejecting your proposal. Spurning you. Dismissing your claims of a fair trade. Really, you can pick whichever translation you want but my answer is still, and will always be, no. "

 

" You are aware that I have Mason Pines in my possession, correct? " He demanded to know, the taller man's lax smile having him quivering in barely masked rage.

 

" I am. "

 

" And your answer is still 'no'?! "

 

" It is. "

 

" I have your fat, little slut downstairs rotting in my cellar! " Gideon screeched, leaping to his feet. He brought his hands down upon the table, the china clinking from the force.

 

" Now, that's just rude, Gideon. " Bill sighed, " Isn't that an example of the pot calling the kettle black? "

 

" I _will_ have your downtown area! " His breath came in quick gasps, his ruddy face flushed and his whole self quivering, " You will trade your downtown territory to me or so help me, I will make it so that your little pet never sees the light of day again! "

 

" You see, Li'l Gideon, I won't. " Bill explained as simply as he could. " That territory is far too prosperous to me, as I'm sure you know. Why would I simply give it to you? "

 

" You will give it to me! " Gideon squealed angrily, " You will give it to me or so help me I will have Mason Pines burn! "

 

" See, the thing is, " Bill told him, pushing his chair back, looking up into the blazing blue eyes of the heavy set man, " I'm not going to give Gravity Falls to you, especially not on a silver platter. "

 

" Why you-?! "

 

" Nor, " He interrupted, gracefully standing from his chair, " Am I going to let you do any more harm to what is mine. " The smile on his face turned sinister and his single visible eye glowed deeply within it's socket, " I don't take kindly to people taking what's mine. "

 

He placed his gloved hands on the table in a much calmer manner than he had and leaned over, giddy with excitement as the other man cowered under his gaze. 

 

" And unfortunately for you, You, " He told him with a grin he had inherited from the devil, " Took what was mine. "

 

 

Gideon dropped to the floor, his hands and knees complaining when his weight slammed onto the polished tiles. Coughing, he reached into his jacket's inner pocket and withdrew a small pistol; he didn't get to use it.

 

A boot shot out and kicked it out of his stubby fingers, the floored man howling as the heel caught his fingers. " Now, now, " Bill cackled, stooping to beam down at him, " What did I say about your little toys, hmm? " He grabbed his hair and dug his digits in until he was scraping the scalp and forcibly brought the heavier man back to sit on his knees. " You look good with a few bruises on that pretty face of yours, Gideon. " He told him.

 

" F-fuck off, Ci-Cipher. " He groaned out, blood trickling down the corner of his split lip.

 

Bill laughed at his words, shoving him back down and letting go of his pompadour, wiping his hand on his pants like as if he had touched common filth. " Don't try to act tough. " He warned him, " You'r not fooling anyone. "

 

He stood back up and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, the little box crumpled and well worn despite being a new purchase. He took one out and placed it between his lips, lighting it up with a flick of a match. He blew the smoke out and looked down at him, lip curling.

 

Watching him with shown distaste, Gideon Gleeful was not a fan of tobacco, he struggled to his own feet, unsteadily and with care. Breathing heavily, due to fear and irritation, he too the chance to look wildly around the room for any sort of leverage he could use to his advantage.

 

Bill watched the match burn down to his fingertips before he flicked it onto the floor by the other's white oxfords. " I don't take kindly to threats. " He told him, " And I certainly don't take kindly to little school boys who think they can play in the major leagues without the proper training. "

 

" I- I don't need your permission, Cipher! " He hollered balling his hands into fists.

 

" No, " He agreed, " You don't. "

 

Walking over to him, revealing in the flinch he received, he smiled tenderly at him and stroked his round cheek, inwardly gagging from the contact. " You can do whatever you want. " He pressed on, cradling the other's face in his hand, " Who am I to stop you? "

 

" What are you- " He gasped out.

 

" You could have easily ignored the information you received about a certain librarian and continued with your petty, little drug sales. You could have continued buying up old buildings and turning them into attractions suited for this town and bathed in the coin it would bring you. Hell, you could have even tried to win that little street fight earlier today instead of using it as a diversion. " Beaming down at him, he pinched the soft flesh between his fingers, eliciting a howl of pain from the white haired man. " Instead, you decided to piss me off. "

 

Gideon shoved him away, cradling his sore face. " G-get away from me! "

 

" I don't like when people go out of their way to piss me off, Gleeful. " He told him, pulling his fag from his mouth and blowing smoke into his face.

 

Coughing, fanning the bitter smog away from him, Gideon took a step back, back coming into contact with the wall.

 

Chuckling dryly, the blond and dark haired man dropped his half finished stick and snuffed it out with his heel. " Cute. "

 

" You'll rue the day you messed with me, William Cipher! " He screeched, " No one messes with Li'l Gideon and gets a-away with it! "

 

" Look at the little piggy, " He mocked, " Trying to talk big. "

 

Whimpering, eyes flitting between the double doors that remained closed and the advancing man, he shrunk back. " You'll b-be sorry, you monster! When Ghost Eyes gets here, you'll- "

 

Bill laughed, loud and jeering. " Ghost Eyes?! " He guffawed, " You think Ghost Eyes is going to be your knight in shining armor and rush through those doors to save you? "

 

He bit his lip at the scorn but didn't answer.

 

" Tell me, " He inquired, wiping a stray tear out of the corner of his eye, " If Ghost Eyes was going to sweep you off your feet, wouldn't he have done it by now? " He spread his arms wide and walked around, " Oh, Ghost Eyes! " He called out, " Ghost Eyes! Help! Help! "

 

" What did you do to him!? " He demanded, lunging at the chortling man, " What did you do to my Ghost Eyes?! "

 

Bill caught him around the porky waist, fingers digging into his side without mercy while the other held his meaty wrist above them. He brought him closer to his front until he was pressed into him uncomfortably. " I  wonder? " He thought aloud, " What _did_ I do to ol' Milky Face? "

 

" I'll kill you, Cipher! "

 

He tightened his grip on the fatter man, " Precious~ " He cooed at him. " But I think not. "

 

He shoved him into the table, knocking the wind from his beaten lungs and held him firmly, hand sliding from his waist to the back of his neck. He leaned over his broad figure until his lips were just a hair above his ear, " I told you before, Gideon Charles Gleeful. "He whispered harshly, " I don't take kindly to people messing with what's mine. "

 

He tightened his hand on his collar and craned his head up, " You broke into my safe house. "

 

He brought his head down on the table with a dull 'whack'; Gideon yelped.

 

"Although, " He mentioned as an after thought, eye widening in innocent shock, " I suppose that one was my fault. Not really much of a safe house if someone like you can break in. My bad. "

 

Another hit.

 

" You broke into my safe house and proceeded to take what wasn't yours. In the upper crust, we call that stealing. "

 

Again.

 

" But again, " He sighed, " I suppose I only have myself to blame. I shouldn't have left without leaving someone there to protect my goods. " He leaned even closer, a delighted purr bubbling in his chest as he caught sight of the other man weeping, tears and blood mixing with the snot that dribbled from his broken nose. " Tell me, old friend, what made you think I would just let you waltz in and steal my belongings like that? "

 

" P-piss off. " Gideon gurgled fiercely.

 

He narrowed his eye at him, " Such a bad attitude, Gleeful. One might even call you rude. " He tossed him to the floor and stood over him, folding his hands behind his back, observing him in his pathetic attempts to stand back up, his heaving gut making the task impossible.

 

" You'll never control Gravity Falls. " He hissed, " Not as long as I still breath, got that, Pentagram? "

 

" Y-you're fucking crazy, Cipher! " Gideon babbled, running his hand across his mouth and spitting blood onto the once clean floor, " One ticket away from a one way trip the asylum on the hill! "

 

Bill threw his head back and laughed wildly at the insult, " That's a new one! " He praised, " One ticket away! "

 

He crawled away, dragging his heavy body across the floor, stifling his cries as best as he could, eager to be away from the insane man above him. Things were not going according to plan. He had grossly miscalculated how much Bill favored his power and he did not wish to be in his presence any longer.

 

" And where do you think you're going, my little piggy? " Bill asked sweetly, kicking his backside.

 

He pitched forward with a squeal, face meeting the ground in a formal greeting. His broken nose twitched painfully from it's hello.

 

" I'm not done with you~ " He sang joyfully. Nearly skipping, he pushed him over onto his back with a grunt, planting his boot squarely on his chest.

 

" G-get off of me! " Gideon begged, trying without merit to push his foot off his bulbous middle, his short arms lacking the power needed to do so.

 

Bill merely wagged his finger at him, reaching into his inner coat, " I don't think so. "

 

Fear began to claw at Gideon's heart, digging it's talons deep into the beating organ. He had only seen Cipher this serious and crazy from afar and had never wished to be in close proximity when he was delivering one of his fits.

 

Prayers were never his strong suit.

 

He withdrew a gold watch from one his pockets, it's face gleaming in the light.

 

Pure, chaotic horror burst within him. " C-cipher, pl-please! " He begged in between loud hiccups, " P-please! We can work this out! "

 

Bill ignored him, holding the piece of jewelry between his teeth as he slicked his hair back into a short tail, eyeing him up like the piece of trash he was. " I can't hear you. "

 

" C-Cipher! " He sobbed out, throwing his chunky arms in front of him to protect himself, " I'm sorry! Please! I- I'll never steal from you again! Just- please, oh Lord- "

 

" No you won't. " He growled out, shrugging his jacket off, the clothing pooling at his planted foot. Unbuttoning his shirt collar, he loosened his bow tie and drew out the last cigarette of the pack and cast the box aside, lighting it between cupped hands. He drew in a deep breath, the nicotine dancing on his tongue and stared down at the wailing man.

 

Gideon's words came out indistinguishable, his bawling and heavy breathing hampering any English that tried to come from his gaping lips. " C-C--Pl-Pl-Oh-Pines- "

 

" Oh, you have no need to worry about my lovely, little, Sugar Pine. " Bill assured him. " Once I've done with you, I'll find him even if I have to burn this damn house to the ground. "

 

" C-cellar! " Gideon puffed, " T-the c-cellar! "

 

" Good to know~ " He cooed. Placing the cancerous stick in the crook of his mouth, he wrapped the golden watch around his left hand, just beneath his knuckles. " That's possibly the smartest thing you've said all night. And I do mean all night, mind you. "

 

" C-Cipher, please! " He tried to barter with him one final time, eyeing the ticking watch with mortification, the simple piece bringing more fear than a revolver ever could, " I c-can give you whatever y-you want! M-money? Women? Pl-please- "

 

" Pathetic. " He breathed out, smoke leaking from the corners of his lips. " And to think I once thought of you as a rival of sorts. "

 

His stooped down, using his bony knees to pinch the fat of his arms, keeping the thick limbs in place, one hand ghosting up his bulging jawline to grip his hair once more, forcing him to face his grinning face.

 

" P-please- " He wheezed, fighting for breath as his eyes rolled around in their sockets madly, spittle dribbling down his chins.

 

" Sorry, Gleeful, " He told him in a mockingly jolly tone, " I don't take requests. "

 

He brought his fist down, driving it into the side of his face, Gideon roaring with pain as the cold metal bit into his skin, tearing the flesh wide open. The metal links cinched and the knobs on the side of it's ring bit into his cheek, flecks of flood decorating the watch as Bill pulled his arm back. Again, his hit landed, dead center of his nose, cracking the swollen cartilage once more, the feature shifting on his face with an unpleasant squelch.

 

Gideon feebly tried to fight back, kicking his stubby legs out in an effort to shake him off, but the taller man merely adjusted his hold to avoid being pitched off. A smack to his jaw had him howling, his teeth grinding and shaking in their sockets.

 

" You should have never, " Bill growled at him, face alight in pure mirth, " Touched what was mine! "

 

The watch made contact with his eye, having shut it with barely enough time. Blood vessels exploded and the skin around it began to bruise, veins creeping into sight from the abuse.

 

" Mason Pines is mine! " He grabbed the sides of his head and lifted himself off his shaking body, bringing his knee into his gut, pressing it deeply into the large sack of fat.

 

Eye bugging and face turning purple, Gideon turned his head to the side just in time for him to vomit his dinner up, the foul mixture burning his nose and throat, chunks smearing across his plump lips and clothes.

 

" You're disgusting. " Bill said with disdain, nose crinkling from the smell and sight of him laying in his own bodily fluids.

 

" P-please- " He managed to gag. " Pl-pl-please- "

 

" Tell me, Gleeful, " He demanded, " Did my beautiful little tree beg like you are right now? Did he beg with all his might or did he defiantly spit in your face? "

 

" Please- " He sobbed, shivering. " Please- "

 

He shoved him away from him, arching over him so they were face to face. " Look at me. "

 

" Pl-please- I-Please-pl- "

 

" Look at me! "

 

Whimpering, Gideon opened his one good eye.

 

" Good boy~ " He praised softly, patting his plump cheek in approval. He gave him a soft smile, looking over his handy work with a keen eye, appreciating every bruise and sore that was beginning to erupt across his once porcelain doll like face. " Simply beautiful. " He breathed out.

 

" Ci-Cipher, " He tried once more, " Pl-please, M-Mason- "

 

" Don't, " Bill growled deeply, bringing his face closer, " Ever say his name with those filthy lips of yours. "

 

He dropped him, allowing the back of his skull to thud back onto the floor, sneering at his blubbering. " You disgust me, Gleeful. " He told him, " I almost regret getting your blood on my favorite watch. " He adjusted the golden band on his hand, " Almost. "

 

He surveyed his work, taking in the pooling blood and the way his pale lashes fluttered painfully over leaking eyes; he licked a stray drop of blood off his thumb with a scoff. " I should finish you off. " He remarked dryly.

 

" P-pl-please, "

 

" But I won't. " He sighed. Seeing Gideon's eye widen in what was akin to hope he acted fast to snuff the flame out. " Oh, don't get the wrong idea my little piggy~ " He beamed. " I'm not letting you live out of the kindness of my heart. " He tapped the watch against the side of his face; Gleeful flinched. " I's be suspect number one, wouldn't I? I'd have detectives combing through my entire life story and following me every where I go and I simply can't have that. I value my privacy more than I desire your head. Consider yourself lucky on that aspect. "

 

Bracing his hands on his knees, he stood. " Very lucky. " Arching over the man, he plucked the stub of a cigarette from his mouth, the end flickering brightly. " Gods, I'm going soft. " He shook his head, bringing the smoldering embers down towards the other's puffy face. " It's all Pinetree's fault. "

 

Gideon shivered, curling as much as he could into a fetal position, eyeing the fag with bleary eyes, " N-no, pl- "

 

" Oh, shut up! " Bill exclaimed, done with his pitiful mewls. He snuffed the tip against his cheek, burrowing the end deep into an open wound to put it out.

 

Gideon's yells were stopped by a forming lump in his throat, blocked from expressing the amount of pain he was in. Smoke wafted from the hole and the delicate, barely there scent of burnt flesh overtook his nostrils. His mouth opened and closed, " Ah-ah-k-k- "

 

Bill pulled away, allowing the snuffed out cigarette to fall to his side, watching with a stony face as a pudgy mitt came up to claw at the air just above the attacked cheek, fat, swollen tears dripping from his chin. " To think you could have avoided all of this. " He mentioned, " If you had simply left alone what was mine, eh, Gleeful? " He patted his leg, the limb jerking subtly. " Oh well, they say it's hard to teach  dead dog new tricks don't they? "

 

He stood, dusting off his knees and looked down at him, smiling.

 

Gideon lay, curled on his side, blood staining his face and suit, skin festering and yellowing from the assault he had been forced to take. Sobs shook his flabby body and occasionally a sharp gasp escaped between his split lips. He had far too much unblemished skin for Bill's taste but, with a quick looks at the smeared face of his watch, he supposed he didn't want to waste too much more of his time. " Sorry to cut this meeting short, Gleeful, really I am, but I have more pressing  matters to attend to. Thank you kindly for understanding~ "

 

He slapped his cheek thrice before stepping over him, buttoning his shirt up with deft fingers as he went. " Oh! " He stopped, looking back at Gideon before he moved one, " I almost forgot! "

 

He went back over to the man, hand at his hip, and kneeled down one final time. " Hey, Short stuff! Where's the cellar door at? "

 

" D-d-do- "

 

" Tick tock, Piggy, I don't have all day! I'm over do for some well deserved R and R! "

 

" Ha-hall! " He panted, his jaw aching from the act of moving it, the words heavy on his tongue. " F-fifth- d-d- "

 

" Down the hallway and my fifth door, gotcha! " He made to stand up but halted. " Oh! One~ More thing. "

 

Gideon moved his head slightly at his words, fearing what else he would throw at him.

 

" Night night! " He cooed softly.

 

Before he could question what he meant, the hilt of a pistol slammed into his temple, stars and lights exploding across the front of his skull, dancing and popping in bright sparks. His head thudded to the ground, single, visible eye half lidded and blank, finally prone and quiet.

 

The silence was quick to take over, no longer filled with the squeals and cries of a dying pig, and Bill relished the emptiness. He wiped the bottom of the gun off with the man's dress jacket, holstering it with a single motion. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small, triangular pin with an eye int he center and dropped it, the little knickknack falling in a puddle of pooling blood. " Just so you don't forget. "

 

Using one of the rooms large mirrors, Bill adjusted his collar and tightened his bow tie, fixing his hair as best he could before deeming it good enough.

 

" Now, " He grinned to himself, admiring his handsome reflection, " I have a princess to rescue. "

 

 

Dipper awoke to the sound of swing.

 

The music crackled through an old phonograph, the singer's voice distant and melancholy. Somewhere, beyond where he was, he could hear the twitter of birds and feel the sun's warmth on his skin.

 

Blinking blearily, Dipper slowly sat up, wincing as his ribs and back protested violently to the action. Wrapping an arm around his soft middle he squinted in the welcome light of day, the contrast between here and the cellar floor as vibrant as the difference between night and day. Huffing, he noted he had been lying on a large, comfortable bed, the comforter falling from his chest and pillow calling him to lay back down. Looking down at his hands he wondered where the bandages had come from.

 

Where was he, now that he though about it?

 

 He rolled onto his side, hand shakily reaching out for his glasses; all he found was air. Biting down a whimper, he drew the blankets around him and looked around.

 

He couldn't make out much, everything hazy and blurred around the edges, but he could tell he was in a large, spacious room with many windows, the curtains obviously drawn to allow in the midday sun. Below, he could hear the distinct rumble of cars as they lumbered down the street and the occasional voice making itself known.

 

" Where am I? " He asked himself quietly; he jumped when the door opened.

 

" Good morning, Sleeping Beauty! " 

 

Heart thumping, Dipper stuttered out, " B-Bill? "

 

" The one and only~ " He smiled at him, walking into the room with a tray held in his hands. He walked over to the seated brunette and sat the platter down on the bedside table, taking a seat beside him. He reached out and carefully cupped his face, running his thumb over the blemished skin, " How are you feeling? "

 

" Sore, " He answered, leaning into his touch.

 

" My poor, little Sapling, " He sighed. Pushing his bangs back he kiss his forehead.

 

"Where am I? " He repeated, " I feel like I'm in some posh, uptown apartment. "

 

Bill laughed, " You are! "

 

" What? "

 

" I wasn't going to leave you in Gleeful's cellar, Pinetree. " He huffed at him, giving his hair a gentle tug, " And the safe house we were meeting at is obviously off limits now. So, I brought you here! "

 

" I'm at your house? "

 

" Do you know how lucky you are, Pinetree? " He asked him, " Very few people have been given the opportunity to step foot inside Cipher manor~ "

 

" I wouldn't call me 'lucky', " He snorted, " My luck ran out the day I met you. "

 

Bill laughed, " Good to know Gleeful couldn't knock that sass out of you. "

 

" Yeah, " He grumbled, " Gleeful. " He looked up at him, not liking the way his grin widened at the mention of the large, angry prone man. " Why are you smiling like that? "

 

" I'm not smiling! " He defended himself.

 

" Speaking of which, " Dipper continued, narrowing his eyes at him, " What happened to Gleeful? And how did I end up here? There's no possible way you carried me. I'm like three times your weight. "

 

" Oh, yee of little faith~ " He admonished him, tapping him along his rounded jaw, careful to avoid a blooming purple bruise, " How little you trust me. "

 

" Bill. "

 

" Yes? " He drawled out, nuzzling into his neck, chuckling under his breath.

 

" What happened to Gleeful? "

 

" He got what was coming to him. " He shrugged in the form of an answer, " He thought he could take what was mine. So, I fixed his way of thinking. "

 

Dipper frowned. He knew Bill was a mafia lord and nothing he said or did was ever going to change that. Besides, he told himself, it wasn't as if he didn't deserve it; all the dull aches in his body agreed with him. Instead, he smiled fondly at him, " You're insane. "

 

" I knew you loved me. "

 

" You wish, Bill. " He punched his shoulder lightly. " Keep telling yourself that. "

 

" I'm not hearing a 'no'. " He pointed out cheekily.

 

" You're impossible. " He shook his head, " I don't know why I put up with you. "

 

" Because you simply adore me. " He told him, " I mean, who wouldn't? "

 

Dipper laughed at his statement, glad to hear his voice and see him acting like himself, stopping with a cringe when his ribs spoke out against it. " Ow, " He winced.

 

Bill's smile slipped, " You need rest. "

 

" I'm fine. " He protested, huffing, his cheeks puffing out in defiance.

 

" While you're positively adorable, you still need your bed rest. " He told him. Standing up, he picked up the tray he had set down earlier, " Now sit back and scoot over. "

 

Grumbling his protests, Dipper obeyed, moving the blankets aside so he could crawl slowly to the other side of the bed. Sliding back until he came in contact with the ornamental, wooden headboard, his head nowhere near reaching the top, he looked outside the window to his left, taking in the high rise scenery, wondering how beautiful it would be at night time.

 

" Here. "

 

" Huh? "

 

" Take the tray, Tubby. " He raised an eyebrow at him, holding out the golden platter for him to take.

 

" O-oh. " He took the offered tray, nearly dropping it due to not expecting it to be so heavy. He looked at the spread, his stomach emitting a loud growl in approval. He flushed, not having realized he was so hungry. 

 

Bill sat back down on the bed, bending over to unlace his boots, " I knew you'd be hungry. " He teased, kicking them off. He swung his legs over and settled himself down next to his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to his chest. " You're always hungry. "

 

" Shut up. " He sulked, elbowing him gently in his side.

 

Chuckling, he nuzzled into his fluffy hair, squeezing his pudge in what he must have thought was a comforting motion. " Here. " He took the serving platter back and set it in his lap. He picked up the bowl of soup and gave it to him, " Eat this. "

 

Dipper took the bowl, the warmth spreading through his hands. " Tomato soup? "

 

" Tomato basil to you, Mr. Pines. " He corrected with a pinch.

 

Rolling his eyes, he took the given spoon from him and dipped it into the creamy consomme. Bringing it to his lips, he took a tentative bite, smiling as the heat poured down his throat and into his belly, taking away the chill from the cellar that still clung to his bones. " It's good. "

 

Humming, Bill watched him eat, making sure he ate everything he had prepared for him, from the soup down to the little cake bites cut into perfect triangles. Once everything was gone, the two sharing a tall, hand spun milkshake to top it all off, he cleared the dishes away, setting them at the foot of the bed. Sitting back up he turned to look at the shorter male and chuckled.

 

" What? " Dipper asked.

 

" Just you. " He said, leaning in to kiss him, pressing his lips to his in need. Sweetness filled his mouth and he pulled away, finding the little huffs of air escaping the other's mouth simply precious.

 

" I don't get you, Bill Cipher. "

 

" You don't have to. " He promised. The grin he had been sporting up until then began to slip as he looked him over, from his supple, round cheek, to the large hand prints bruised into his plump, upper arms.

 

Noticing his lack of usual cheer, Dipper looked up at him, mocha eyes clouded with worry, " Bill? "

 

" Come here. " He told him quietly, gathering him in his arm. He wrapped him in his embrace, squeezing him tightly around his large tummy, nearly dragging him into his lap.

 

Unnerved by his sudden mood change, Dipper bit his lip but allowed the dark skinned man to do as he wished, settling his heavy weight on him. " Bill? "

 

" I'm glad you're okay. " He whispered into his hair.

 

Blushing, he gasped as his arms squeezed him tightly, hands resting on his lower back just under the button up shirt he was wearing. " B-Bill? "

 

" I don't know what I'd do without you. "

 

Stunned, never having heard a proper confession from the mafia man before, Dipper struggled to find the right words for him. He startled when he felt a hand travel down his side, dipping over his plush rolls to grip his hip. When he gave him a light tug he shook his head. " No. Bill, no. I'm too, I'm too heavy. "

 

" Come. Here. " He growled.

 

Sighing, he eased himself into his lap, worrying his lower lip. " Don't yell at me when your femur snaps. " He warned.

 

He opened his mouth the rebuke him but ended up grunting  when he was nestled against him, ass in his lap and legs thrown over his side. " You're heavy. "

 

His cheeks deepened in a scarlet red, mortified. " I-I told you so! "

 

" It's fine. " He murmured, " You're perfect. " He hugged him tightly, arms comfortably nestled on his love handles and chin atop his head. His fingers dug into the side of his exposed belly, the flesh familiar and welcome. " I'm sorry. " He whispered.

 

" Bill? "

 

" I'll give you all the diamonds int he world, Sapling. " He promised, " I'll take you to the best restaurants and buy you anything your heart desires. " 

 

" Anything? " He joked lightly.

 

" Pinetree, if you want the moon, I'll buy you the moon. "

 

" You really are impossible. " He shook his head, laying  on his chest and fondly placing his arms over his.

 

" I'll give you the best house in town, even better than a high rise apartment with a killer view of the town. I'll buy you cars and suits. I'll gift you things other people can only dream of having. "

 

His arms tightened around him, a small part of him fearing the overweight man would just disappear out from under him. " I'll do anything, " He begged, " All you have to do is never leave my side again. "

 

" Anything I want in the entire world and all I have to do is stay with you? " He asked.

 

He nodded briefly. " Yes. " He whispered, " Never. "

 

" You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Cipher. " Dipper said. He slid his hand into his, intertwining their fingers, Bill gripping his tightly. " But, " He added, kissing him softly on the corner of the mouth, " I think I can agree to that. "

 

Bill pressed back, deepening his innocent peck into something more heated, their breaths mingling in a passionate affair of need and want. " Never, " He commanded, " Never, leave my side. "

 

" Never. " Dipper agreed softly.

 

" You're mine, Tubby. " He squeezed his tummy fondly, " All mine. "

 

" A-all yours. " He gasped out.

 

" I'm so lost without you, " He croaked, leaving ghostly kissed down his neck and chest, " What have you done to me? "

 

" B-Bill. " 

 

" I love you Mason Pines. " He admitted softy, voice barely above a whisper, " I love you so, so much. "

 

" I- I love you too. " Dipper told him.

 

" I love you, " Bill repeated, " My beautiful, little tree. Never leave me again. "

 

" I won't. " He told him, the honesty of his words surprising him. If someone had told him he'd fall in love a notorious gangster and enter a love affair with said man years ago, he'd have laughed himself to death. Now, held so tight in Bill's arms with his honey words in his ears and the sting of his bruises fading tot he back of his mind, everything felt right. " I won't. "

 

" Promise? "

 

" Promise. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Wondering about the watch? In the roaring 20's and even still today in parts of Korea, when a gang member wraps a watch around their fists, it is normally a sign of imminent death. That is to say, a classic way of saying, 'You're time has run out.'


	15. Dark Roast Coffees and The Cute Barista That Makes Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's sudden visit to The Mystery Shack, a local coffee shop on his campus, have nothing to do with the adorable, heavy set barista that works behind the counter.
> 
> Absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been far too long and for that I apologize.It's been over three months! How you guys doing? I'll be honest, I was planning this on being around 2k max and you know what happened? Of course you know what happened.
> 
> I dun fucked. I just hope my next chapter doesn't take as long, I've missed writing chubby! Dipper~
> 
> Thanks to Roundelet's Prompt Generator with the general idea for this chapter!

Bill wasn't normally a fan of coffee.

 

As a freshman taking an avalanche of law classes, one might expect this statement to be false. But the simple fact was, the young man much preferred a a simple glass of water with lemons to an over priced cup of liquid caffeine. It didn't appeal to him in the slightest and he didn't feel the need to go out of his way to get a cup in one of the dozens of cafe's his campus held. 

 

While other students would literally kill and bury a body for the perfect cup of coffee with all the extras thrown in and risk jail time, Bill simply did not like it enough to warrant the experience.

 

Which is exactly why he was hovering outside a local cafe he had been visiting off an on the past few weeks, with the intentions of buying said cup of coffee.

 

The Mystery Shack was a coffee house just outside the university that had the reputation of being somewhat of an enigma. It was open at odd hours and the 'S' of the shop sign had fallen off to rest on the shingled roof with no indication of it ever being fixed. It was small and slightly run down, crammed in between a printing store and a florist- that was rumored to be just as eccentric as it was. Despite all that, it was a favorite among the older students, especially with its hours of operations and refill policy. Really, it was half coffee shop and half museum, what with all the odd newspaper clippings and painting hung up on the walls that featured cryptozoic creatures from all over the world along with display cases full of interesting and hard to believe objects. It was quaint and humble and it was the only place Bill would even think about getting coffee.

 

But he wasn't really there for a decently priced cup o' joe.

 

He was more interested in who was making them.

 

Bill chanced a look through the large, monster decal decorated window, heart skipping a beat when the small coffee shop proved to be nearly empty.

 

There were a few people seated at the tables, nursing colorful cups between cold hands, and a scattering of people working on laptops against the far wall. There appeared to be no line at the counter and Bill almost cried at the turn of good fortune he was experiencing.

 

Almost.

 

Taking a deep breath and adjusting his bow tie, he gathered his wavering courage and stepped up to the front door, pushing it open with a grand flair. An eerie chime signaled his arrival and he straitened his back, shoving his hands into his pockets in the hunt for pare change. Feeling loose coins slip between his fingers, he relaxed.

 

Feet carrying him to the counter, which was void of anyone ready to fill his order, he stood there, unwilling to speak up and bring any unwanted attention to himself. He could hear voices beyond the door that read 'Employee's Only' and he eyed the bell on the counter apprehensively.

 

Biting his lip, he freed his hand of his pocket and let it hover over the neon green buzzer, fingers twitching. Before he brought it down on the unsuspecting  object, he sent a prayer up to the high heavens that he wasn't going to waste his pocket change this day.

 

Like yesterday.

 

And the day before that.

 

He rang it.

 

The door behind the counter swung open and someone peaked out, lips quirking into a small, shy smile when they saw it was a customer. " Be right with you! " The employee assured him, disappearing into the back once more.

 

He didn't have to wait long, the shorter male bustling from the kitchen soon after, his hands full of freshly made treats for the selling case on the floor. " H-how are you? " He asked him, stepping up to the counter to take his order once the pastries were in place.

 

Bill swallowed, the dryness of his throat suddenly apparent. " Wonderful~ " He told him, flashing him a cheeky grin, " Now that you're here to take my order. "

 

" Sorry, " He chuckled, " You weren't waiting too-too long were you? "

 

" Nope! " He announced, leaning over the counter to pretend to read the menu; he knew it by heart. Instead, he focused his attention on his name tag, the green, plastic rectangle decorated with ghost stickers. 'Dipper', it read in black sharpie. 

 

" I'll have, " He stated, " an extra dark roast cup with sweet Irish creamer and no sugar. And an espresso shot. "

 

Dipper giggled, and Bill's heart fluttered at how his nose crinkled, " You really want an espresso shot at eleven at night? " He asked, " Big test tomorrow? "

 

" Something like that. " He answered, pulling out his money.

 

Writing down his order, the brunette wrung him up, " You're total's $3.50. "

 

" Is that all? " Bill asked, counting out his quarters, " You sure you didn't give me the 'attractive customer' discount? "

 

Dipper's round cheeks flushed red and he fumbled with the money handed to him, " O-of course not! "

 

He quirked a slim eyebrow at him, " So, you're saying I'm not attractive? " He teased, accepting a hand written receipt from the barista.

 

" T-that's not what I- I meant, you're very- "

 

" Very? " He asked, goading him on.

 

" Never mind! " He squeaked, turning away from him. " Nothing! O-one extra dark r-roast coming up! "

 

Bill laughed at his response, leaning against the counter as he watched the heavy set male go about making his drink, occasionally meeting his eyes when he looked back at him; when that happened he would whine softly to himself and quickly avert his gaze. His hands were shaking and he had to remake the coffee at least once when he added too much creamer or spilled too much.

 

Finally, he set the yellow mug on the counter, careful not the slosh its contents about. Gripping his apron tightly in his hands, he told him, " E-enjoy. "

 

Bill picked the large cup in his hands, " Oh, I will. Thank you, Pinetree! "

 

He took his drink and made his way to the seat set away in the corner, sitting so he was facing the counter where he had a good view of the other male. He sipped his drink and listened to the outside noises while watching the mocha eyed man bustle about the cafe, wiping tables down and taking the orders of the occasional stragglers that made their way in to escape the cold of outside.

 

When their eyes met, Dipper blushed and look away. 

 

When Bill ordered a second coffee, half off as per the sign by the register, he avoided looking at the confident blond, afraid to show him just how embarrassed he was from his comment.

 

When Bill decided to leave, just after midnight, with the promise to come again and a tip left in crumpled bills, he had to hide his own pink cheeks, afraid his golden freckles would give him away.

 

Coffee might just grow on him yet, especially if it was from The Mystery Shack.

 

His reason for visiting the odd cafe had absolutely nothing to do with the adorable, pudgy barista.

 

 

Bill soon became a regular.

 

He would always take the time out of his busy schedule to visit 'The Mystery Shack'. Despite the fifteen minuet commute and the ten extra it took to walk to the cafe, he eagerly braved the trip for the slight chance he would run into Dipper again.

 

It only took a couple months of bi-weekly visits to learn that the overweight barista only worked late shifts and only on Sundays, Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays; Bill would set aside his already limited time on Sundays and Wednesdays to take the bus ride into town for a couple hours of sitting and sipping a coffee he was, regrettably, growing fond of.

 

It was in this way that began to get to know the brunette better.

 

Despite his awkwardness and apparent apprehension of holding a conversation with another person, he found Dipper to be very welcome company. Once he became used to his loud and abrasive personality, he opened up to the dark skinned man who visited so late at night. He'd greet him as soon as he walked in and joke around with him, sometimes even keeping him company at his corner table when business proved slow.

 

It was with hot drinks in between their hands in the late hours of the night that they began to stroke up a friendship that he hoped to turn into something more.

 

He was older than himself, which surprised him, by three years and he moved to the city 

for school. He was originally from California and he was a graduate of the local art school with a major in photography and minor in writing. He came to work at the odd, paranormal themed cafe because 1. it was owned by his two great uncles who housed him while he was attending school and 2. they allowed him to work around the hectic schedule of setting up his own studio while still living in the large apartment just above the shop.

 

He loved sweets, if his white chocolate coffee with whipped cream and mocha drizzle was anything to go by, and he always had an assortment of candies in his apron pockets to help curb the ever present sugar cravings that apparently ran in his family.

 

He was also an avid researcher of anything weird, strange, or the slightest bit paranormal. His brown eyes would light up when the topic came up and Bill never tired of the way he would ramble on about the bizarre and outlandish creatures he swore he's seen. According to him, his Great Uncle Ford was a researcher and all the odd objects and artifacts in the shop came from his adventures. As a consequence, his other Great Uncle, Stanley, was more than a little over zealous to offer his brother's findings as souvenirs. Dipper himself was just happy to man the counter and stay out of the arguments that stemmed between the two older men.

 

Which Bill was thankful for as it gave him ample opportunity to talk with him. 

 

Sensitive, intelligent, and feisty, Dipper was possibly the most precious thing Bill's ever seen. From the way he's chew on a pencil when deep in thought, to how his hair would fall in his face, and how his laugh sent butterflies spiraling in his stomach. It didn't take much to convince himself that he was developing a raging crush on the brunette.

 

And he didn't think it had anything to do with his barista skills or amazing dark espressos.

 

 

" Hi, Bill! "

 

" Yellow! " Bill answered, allowing the cafe door the shut behind him, helped along by the howling wind. Stomping snow from his canary boots, he trudged up to the counter, hands already fishing in his pockets for change.

 

" Your usual? " Dipper asked, smiling gently as Bill began to empty his money onto the counter.

 

" And my usual discount? " He inquired, raising a fine brow at him.

 

He laughed at their inside joke, " Sorry, you don't quite qualify. "

 

" Rude! " Bill exclaimed, leaning against the counter, heart fluttering as his crooked grin crossed his round face. "  You're the only one who doesn't give me that particular one, Pinetree. "

 

" Maybe someday. " Dipper promised, turning to work on his drink, unable to stop the warmth that blossomed in his stomach; he only hoped his cheeks weren't doing the same.

 

Enjoying the view of his backside, largely the way those tight pants cupped his ass, Bill smirked, "Maybe I'll ask for the 'Boyfriend Discount' instead, next time. " He mentioned nonchalantly.

 

Startled, knocking the yellow mug he kept on reserve for the blond and dark haired man over, Dipper fumbled as he tried to clean the spill before it began dripping onto the floor. Grabbing a towel, he slammed it onto the counter, his face radiating heat. " W-what?! " He managed to gasp out, fingers digging into the coffee soaked rag.

 

Amused by his reaction, he repeated, " The boyfriend discount. You know, the discount you get when you're dating the really cute barista? "

 

" O-oh. " He chuckling nervously. " Never- never heard of it. " He fixed up his drink, steaming and new, and set it on the counter for him, keeping his head down. " Sorry. "

 

" No worries. " Bill assured him, worried that perhaps he had over stepped his boundaries. He sighed to himself and picked up his cup, heading for his favorite seat in the house, the little booth set in the corner.

 

Dipper busied himself with straitening up the cafe, pushing tables in and adjusting napkin holders and salt shakers. Biting his lip, he chanced a look over at the only occupant in the room, anxious that he was watching him. When blue eyes met his he turned away quickly, blush flashing across his nose bridge. It was just a joke, he chided himself, You're thinking too much into this.

 

Grinning to himself, Bill busied himself with his phone, scrolling through his messages and letting his brother know where he ran off to in a hurry; Tad was such a worry wart. " It's quiet tonight. " He mentioned.

 

" Y-yeah. " Dipper answered, clutching a thin stack of menus to his chest, " Its been like this- like this all day. "

 

" You can thank the weather for that one. " He snorted, gesturing to the storm raging on outside the warm shop.

 

The brunette laughed softly, secretly relieved they were putting the other's comment behind them, " I thought you wouldn't make it because of how its been piling up outside, even though it's Sunday. "

 

" And miss your amazing coffee? " He gasped in mock shock, " Not a chance! " He toasted him with his half finished dark roast before downing the rest in one go. " Refill? " He asked, holding it out to him.

 

" As always. " Dipper agreed with a shake of his head. He finished up his table and made his way over to the blond, reclaiming his cup as his own.

 

Their fingers brushed, just barely, and there was a moment where neither of them breathed. " You know me so well, Pinetree. " Bill finally spoke, winking for added emphasis.

 

" You must be visiting too often. " He giggled, heading behind the counter to whip him up another coffee, determined not to spill at least one drink the other man ordered.

 

" Please, Kid! " He scoffed, " If I didn't keep you company, you'd die of loneliness! "

 

" If you say so, Bill. " Topping his java off with a final shot of creamer, he cleaned the rim of any remaining foam and, deeming it worthy, brought it back to his customer. " Here. Be careful, it's pretty hot. "

 

He clasped the belly of the cup, overlapping their hands, " Thank you, Pinetree! "

 

" Y-your're welcome. " He breathed.

 

Bill slipped the cup from the other's trembling hands and sipped it, the burning of his throat and chest a welcome feeling that chased away the chill that remained, clinging to his bones. " Delicious! " He beamed up at him.

 

Dipper gave him a little wave of recognition, moving away from him to finish his chores, leaving them to a comfortable silence, occasionally filled with soft conversation that was punctuated with the blond's boisterous laughter. 

 

When Bill left for the night, mug drained and tip secured, it was with the promise to see him the following week without fail.

 

" I'll be here. " Dipper promised, walking him to the door.

 

" It's a deal~ " 

 

One day, he's get that discount.

 

 

When Bill entered the Mystery Shack a few weeks later, he found it packed, every seat filled and groups of people standing off to the side, happily immersed in conversation. It wasn't something that surprised him considering it was February 14th.

 

Not used to waiting at the end of a long line, he stood on tiptoe to see who was manning the register, not intending to stay if it's wasn't Dipper; he grinned when he saw his favorite, tubby barista.

 

He hunkered down for a lengthy wait, fishing a few crumpled bills from his coat pocket as he did so. Luckily, the line moved at a steady pace and soon enough, Bill was stepping up to the counter, looking down at the brunette. " Busy aren't you, Pinetree? "

 

Dipper looked over his shoulder, tense muscles relaxing when he saw his most frequent customer. " Bill. " He sent him a relieved sigh, already dropping what he was doing to grab his yellow mug from its hook; the law student enjoyed the show of pudge that peaked out from his tight shirt. " Y-you're usual? "

 

" Only if it's made by you! "

 

Mumbling a response Bill couldn't quite hear, Dipper turned away, whipped up his coffee with well practiced hands, having made this particular order a few dozen times. He grabbed something from a large bin off to the side and when he set the steaming mug on the counter it was accompanied by a heart shaped cookie.

 

" Really? " He laughed, picking the treat up. Amused, he read the cheesy words printed on the front in bright frosting. " Did you sit in sugar? Because your ass looks sweet. "

 

" My Grunkle Stan made them for Valentines Day. " He explained, " But Great Uncle Ford wouldn't let him sell them. So, we're giving them out to our older patrons. " He began to play with his lanyard, winding the cloth tightly around his fingers, " Most people love them so I guess it's okay. "

 

" I think they're charming. " Bill agreed, sitting it back down on the table top so he could hand him his money. " No refill charge for me today, Pinetree. My seat's unfortunately occupied. "

 

Smiling at him, those supple, chubby cheeks turning pink, Dipper denied the four dollars held out for him. " You don't o-owe anything. "

 

" Oh? " He asked, raising an eyebrow. " Why? What'd you do to it? "

 

" N-nothing! " He denied, waving his hands in front of him in defense, " Its just- the thing is- it's c-called- "

 

Bill loved how flustered he was getting and he was dying to rile him up more to see how red he could make him. " Is this the ' Attractive Customer Discount'? " He teased.

 

Dipper shook his head, not knowing if he should be thankful or petrified that no one had entered the shop since Bill, " N-no. " He whispered, unable to make eye contact with the dark skinned man. His face was on fire and it took every ounce of valor he had in him to finish, " It's- it's the ' Would You Be My B-Boyfriend Discount'. "

 

" What? " He asked, feeling his mouth open in shock.

 

If possible, Dipper's face became even more crimson and he had to speak past the mortified lump that had settled in his throat. " Y-you always ask for a- for a discount, so- so I thought I would f-finally give you one. " He tried his best to give him a sincere smile, " You k-know, if you want it. You don't h-have to of course but- but I would- I mean- I'd understand why you wouldn't of course. It's- "

 

" Pinetree. " Bill interrupted, unable to stop the stupid grin from overtaking his face, " You're rambling. "

 

" S-sorry. "

 

" It's fine! " He chuckled, " I find it rather endearing. "

 

Dipper worried his lip, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his discomfort apparent in his body language; he didn't say anything in return.

 

Seeing how abashed the pudgier male was, Bill toned his grin down and asked, " Would you be my boyfriend discount, huh? "

 

Unable to speak, afraid he's make an even bigger fool of himself, he nodded.

 

Carefully, he picked up his mug, the yellow one with the misshapen handle that was just so him, and cradled it in his palms. " I accept. "

 

" W-what? " The barista blinked, finally look up at him.

 

" I accept your discount! " 

 

Dipper paused in his tangling of his apron and, taking a deep breath, he managed a small, " R-really? "

 

" Really, really. "

 

" Oh. " He smiled, slight at first, but it steadily grew wider until you could practically see the elation aglow on his face. " G-great! I mean- I guess- " He bit his lip to stop himself, giving Bill a mildly sheepish look. " Thank you. "

 

" Want to know something dumb about this whole thing? " Bill asked, taking a short sip of his java, appreciating the distinct taste and familiarity.

 

" W-what? "

 

He shrugged nonchalantly, " I absolutely hate coffee. "

 

" You hate coffee? " Dipper asked, " But then why do you buy so many? "

 

He swirled his dark roast slowly, watching it lap at the edge of his glass, actually finding it hard to tell his crush just why he visited the old, run down coffee shop so frequently. " To be honest, and I'll admit it's a little embarrassing, it's because of you. "

 

" Me? "

 

Concluding that the way his brown eyes lit up and the obvious twitch of a shy smile on his lips were positively delightful, Bill blushed. He laughed nervously, turning his back to him so he could lean against the counter. " Yeah. I've kinda been coming in all the time just to............talk to you. "

 

" O-oh? "

 

" I maybe, sorta, ducked in here one day to escape a freak snowstorm a few months back. And I maybe saw you at the counter making coffees. And I also, if you can imagine, perhaps thought you were to most adorable thing I've ever seen. So I decided to use coffee to get to know you better because I was too afraid to ask you out and now you've beaten me to the punch. So, now drinking all that coffee now seems pretty pointless. " He took a swig from his mug, " Damn. "

 

Dipper leaned over the counter, arching over it until it pressed deep into his belly, " You wanted to ask me out? "

 

" So what? " Bill exclaimed, sulking, " You got a problem with that? "

 

" And you decided the best way to do that was to come in when I'm working and order coffee? "

 

" I just never got the courage. " He admitted with a sigh, running his long fingers through his blond bangs, " I always wimped out. "

 

" Why? " Dipper asked, furrowing his brow, unable to comprehend why someone like Bill would have trouble asking someone like him out. " I'm just Dipper. "

 

" That's the problem! " Bill groaned, whipping around to slam his cup down on the counter; Dipper jumped and a few people looked over at the sound of porcelain hitting granite. " You're so cute and beautiful and I've never- Never!- felt this way about anyone before! You know how awkward it is for me to come in here, look you in the eye, and buy a coffee without being able to tell you how I feel? " He didn't wait for an answer, " It's horrible! "

 

" I'm s-sorry? "

 

" And now you've gone and asked me out. " He huffed indignantly, " I can't believe this. I never thought you'd get there before me. Me! "

 

The front door opened and Bill looked over to see a small group of women come in, shaking snow from their hair and tittering. Frowning, displeased that he was going to be interrupted, he pursed his lips. Feeling a hand over his he glanced over at Dipper.

 

" Wait for me? " The brunette asked, giving him a squeeze.

 

He looked around the shop, noting that it was slowly but surely emptying as groups of students began to move out, more than likely having to do with the time. " Sure. " He smiled, " I'll wait. "

 

" Thank you. " He sighed. Once Bill had moved away, he cleaned the counter of his mess and welcomed the new customers. He filled in their orders quickly, adding a few of the more nicer valentine cookies and wished them a good evening. Once they moved away, he disappeared into the back, undoing his apron with shaking fingers, " Grunkle Stan! I'm going on a break! "

 

" A break? Didn't you just have one? " His guardian asked.

 

Tossing his apron at him, he grabbed his coat from the rack and slipped his arms into it, " It's not that busy and people are starting to leave. I won't be too long. You can get back to watching 'The Duchess' as soon as I get back, okay? " He flashed him a grateful grin and, not waiting for an answer, returned to the store front.

 

Opening the swinging door, Stan poked his head out, raising a clenched fist, " I do not watch 'The Duchess! ' " He denied. 

 

" Thanks, Grunkle Stan! " He waved to him and before he could tell him to get back to work, slipped outside, a tall, dark skinned man following shortly after.

 

" You're dead to me, Kid! " He announced, " Dead to me! "

 

 

Once the cafe door was shut behind them, Bill laughed, " Is that your Grunkle Stan? "

 

" Yeah. " Dipper smiled, " That's him. "

 

" He just disowned you for taking a break. " He raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

 

" He does that at least once a week. " He assured him, " Don't worry. I haven't lost my job yet. "

 

" Oh, that's a relief. I wouldn't know where to go for a decent cup of coffee is you weren't making it. I'd have to find some other tubby barista with a cute laugh to make my coffee. "

 

Dipper shoved him lightly, " You really suck at flirting Bill, if you think calling me 'tubby' is going to make me swoon for you. "

 

Bill snickered, wrapping an arm around the brunette's back, " You're the one that asked me out, Pinetree. I don't think I have much to worry about, do I? "

 

Flushing, leaning into his touch, he hummed lightly, fiddling with the buttons on his coat. He allowed Bill to lead him down the street, everything covered in a blanket of white, the snow steadily falling in thick, fat flakes. Their boots crunched beneath them and Dipper found comfort in the serene calm that accompanied them. " Thank you. "

 

" For what? "

 

" For accepting my dumb discount. " He explained, " I never actually thought you w-would. "

 

" Why wouldn't I? " He asked, " I've been meaning to do the exact same thing. You just got there before me. "

 

" I just- I never thought you'd be interested in someone like me. " Dipper admitted, smiling softly " I mean, I'm not much to look at and I'm- I'm more than a little awkward around people. I'm just- I'm not people's first choice, you know? "

 

The vulnerability in his voice made Bill tighten his hold on him, his fingers sinking into his sides. " You were my first choice. " He told him firmly, " After I first saw you I couldn't get you out of my head. "

 

" You sure it wasn't just my coffee? " He teased.

 

" I'll admit, you make one hell of a dark roast. But, " He grinned down at him, " I'm more interested in you. "

 

" But why? " He chanced to asked him, shaking snow from his hair, " I'm nothing special. "

 

" You may think that, Pinetree, but to me, you're absolutely radiant. "

 

" W-what? Me? No way. " He shook his head, " What m-makes me so special? "

 

" Give me a chance and I'll show you~ " Bill promised. They came to a stop at the bus terminal, the overhang blocking them from most of the flurrying snow. Reluctantly letting his arm fall from his plush waist, he said, " Thanks for walking me, Pinetree. "

 

" I didn't know I was. " He smiled up at him. Headlights enveloped them as the city transit slowly rounded the corner, careful of the slippery roads. The bus rattled to a stop just before the stop sign and the doors creaked open, students and late night workers escaping into winter's embrace. " Will you- will you come by again? " He asked.

 

" As long as you'll make my coffee. " He smirked. Looking at the brunette, who was nervously playing with the sleeve of his coat, he reached out, cupping his soft cheek in his cold hands. Heart hammering against his chest, he leaned down and placed a quick, chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, " I'll stop in for another cup of your coffee soon, Pinetree. "

 

Dipper blushed, wondering if the younger man could feel the warmth of his face against his fingers, " I'll b-be there. "

 

" I'm counting on it! "

 

Laughing when Bill blew him a cheesy kiss, he waved him off, watching him board the bus with mixed feelings. He saw him make his way to the back of the shuttle, taking the very last window seat. 

 

When he saw that the brunette was still watching him, he grinned broadly and leaned close to the window. Drawing on the fog stained glass, he tapped it when he was finished.

 

Standing on tip toe to view the image, he narrowed his eyes to make the hazy picture out, Bill's cocky smirk right behind it. When he figured out what it was, he smiled at him and nodded; the other man's beam widened and he gave him a thumbs up just as the bus began to pull away from the curb.

 

Dipper began the walk home, dragging his feet through the small hills of snow, hands shoved deep in his pockets and smile never leaving his face. Riding on a euphoric high he hadn't felt in a long time, he returned to The Mystery Shack where not even the long line waiting for him and his crabby Great Uncle could ruin it.

 

Taking the offered apron from the disgruntled man, offering his a sheepish smile, he got back to work, making coffees and handing out cookies, " Welcome to The Mystery Shack! What can I get you? "

 

 

Dipper bustled around the cafe, cleaning down tables and pushing in chairs, finishing up his chores before they closed for the night. Wiping his brow with his arm, he shoved his rag into his apron pocket and grabbed the salt and pepper shakers he had set aside earlier, ready to be filled. Just as he gathered the glass bottles in his arms, the bell above the door rang and he cringed, having hoped that no one else would decide to visit the store at this hour.

 

Sighing through his nose, he greeted their guest, " I- I'll be right with you. "

 

" I'll wait. "

 

Spinning around, he smiled when he saw Bill standing in the door way, " Bill! "

 

" Me! " He agreed, spreading his arms wide.

 

" What are you doing here so late? " He asked.

 

" Do I need an excuse to come see you? " Bill asked.

 

" I thought my coffee was your excuse. " He smiled at him. Setting the shakers down on the counter, he walked over tot he door and flipped their open sign to closed. Locking the bolt, he asked him, " Do you want anything to drink? "

 

" It depends, " He bantered, walking over to stand at the register, " Are you going to give me my usual discount of 'dating the cute barista'? "

 

" You can't use that every time you come around, you know that right? " He asked him, squeezing behind the front desk anyway.

 

" Aww, why not? "

 

Grabbing his mug from the hook, Dipper dragged the coffee machine out and began to make Bill his signature drink, only giving a slight pause before grabbing another cup from the rack, starting to prep for his own coffee.  " Bill, you don't even like coffee. "

 

Bill busied himself with watching his boyfriend, smirking when his shirt began to slide up over his large tummy as he stretched up to retrieve the coffee grounds, adoring the strip of pale skin that peaked out. " Not true! " He denied, " I like yours! "

 

" Just mine? " He asked. Finishing his drink off with one last shot of creamer, he held it out for the taller man.

 

" Only yours~ " Bill promised. He waited for him to complete his own drink, much sweeter and topped with crushed candies and caramel drizzle. " You and your sweet things. "

 

" Sh-shut up! " Pouting, he sipped his frappe, smiling at the overly sugary taste. Deeming it good, he untied his apron and threw it into the hamper under the register, returning to the store front where Bill didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around him.

 

Giving his soft side an appreciating squeeze, he lead him over to the window seat at the back of the cafe. Plopping himself down without much care, hissing lightly when his coffee splashed up onto his hand, he guided the brunette down to sit next to him. " Come here. "

 

Once the tubby brunette was settled next to him, he wound his long arm around his back, pulling him closer. Humming, delighted, he kissed the top of his head, " You know how I hated coffee, Pinetree? "

 

Dipper nodded, " Yeah? What about it? "

 

Taking a long drink of the dark roast with Irish sweet cream and no sugar, he leaned in and kissed the mocha eyed man deeply, grabbing his cup and setting aside so as mot to knock it out of his hands. Pulling away, relishing the flustered face that was looking up at him, he murmured, " I think I'm starting to like it. "

**Author's Note:**

> And so we begin~
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like to see, please send it through my tumblr (arceustheoriginalone ) and try to include everything you want in it!
> 
> Am I sorry for this?
> 
> Not at all, thank you.


End file.
